Sapphire
by EvilCheesecake437
Summary: Being the daughter of Wonder Woman has it's perks. Like meeting new people, fighting crime and using cool weapons. Oh and I get to be on a team with my friends Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, M'gann, and Artemis. Who am I missing? Oh yeah, my best friend the Boy Wonder, Robin. Richard/Dick Grayson X OC
1. The City

**I own none of the Young Justice characters or dialogue. I just own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 1: The City **

**Chapter Song: The City by Madeon**

_There is a place in the distance A place that I've been dreaming of, no no time in space don't exist there We can dance like there's no tomorrow _  
_

**WASHINGTON, D.C.  
July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The blazing July sun heated up D.C. quickly. My mentor and I were standing in the heat posing for the tourists, with their flashing cameras. It didn't bother me much anymore. I kept looking around for them. And by them I mean Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and their mentors.

While getting bored I looked at my costume and my hair. My hair was a light red in the front, which was my bangs. And in the back it was a deep auburn. Then I focused at my costume. It consisted of my dark blue top which rested above my stomach and the sleeves reached my elbow.

My pants were black and had a hint of cheetah print. My shoes were dark blue also, and reached the top of shin. In my boots I kept a small dagger and my cross bow. I bet you're wondering how I keep a huge crossbow in a small boot, it can be folded. I don't know how, but it can.

"It's okay Moonlight. They'll make it. " Wonder Woman assured me.

"Besides, today's _the_ day." I added. Then I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Boy Wonder, Aqualad and Speedy. I wonder where K.F is. I looked over at my mentor, to see if she knew of the arrival. She nodded and we walked over to greet our friends.

I walked over to Robin first, because he is my best friend.

"Hi Robin." I waved and stood next to him.

"Hey Moony." he smiled.

We waited a couple minutes before K.F and Flash came.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash said. "I knew we would be the last ones here."

I laughed to myself while the others just nodded their heads.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"Um, his name is Speedy, duh."

"No! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

I tried to keep a straight face from the comments, but it's kinda hard to. Wonder Woman put a hand on my shoulder. "You've grown up so much Moonlight. I'm very proud."

I couldn't help but smile.

Batman said something to my mother which made her light up. When she was happy, I felt happy too.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad stated.

"Have all five sidekicks been to the same place the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy said bitterly.

Okay remind me to get on the guy's bad side.

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin was looking at Kid Flash incredulously.

I looked at Robin. "You realize that's not a word, right?" In his response he huffed.

When we walked inside the gates, there were golden statues of the fonder of the Justice Leaugue.

"Woah.." I said surprized.

"Oh. Maybe that's why." Robin eyes were wide. We stopped in front of a door and waited to go inside. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado stepped forward when the doors opened.

"Robin, Moonlight, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Manhunter greeted.

Kid Flash and Robin fist pumped.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library." I smiled when Manhunter said library. I loved reading as much as I loved playing the piano, riding my skateboard and sometimes training. As long as I had my favorite crossbow.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash made a welcoming gesture when he turned around. Robin, Kid, and Aqualad took the three seats, while me and Speedy stood. Robin pulled me to sit on his lap.

I looked over at him. "Ya, know I can stand."

"Yeah, but this is more comfy." Robin smirked.

Batman was talking to the other mentors, then he turned to us. "We shouldn't be long."

The computer scanned the Leaugue members. It was kinda cool and weird at the same time.

"That's it?" I looked up at Speedy, his voice half agitated and half angry. "You promised us a _real_ look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy crossed his arms.

Like I said, _remind me not to get on his bad side._

"It is a first step," my mother stated. "You have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really." Speedy gestured to the balcony that held many tourists. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

I kinda sunk back into Robin. He put his chin on my head. Robin was right; this is comfy.

"Roy," Green Arrow stepped towards his partner, "you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," Speedy demanded. He turned to us and explained further his frustrations. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like_ sidekicks_." He emphasized the word 'sidekicks'. "We deserve better than this," he reasoned.

It was like you could feel the awkward and tension in the air. I exchanged looks with Kid, Aqualad and Robin. They could feel it too.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked. "You're playing their game? Why! Because you think they play fair! Today was supposed to be _the_ day," he punched the air-poor air, it didn't deserve to be punched- in aggregation, "step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure," Kid said uncertainly, "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ! I bet they didn't tell you that this is a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing." The League members shifted around uncomfortably at Speedy's knowledge. "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Woah, I wonder how he knew all this stuff. I guess that took a lot of persuading from Green Arrow.

Arrow turned around and was greeted by one of Batman's glares that probably meant 'Explain, Now.'

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Arrow said meekly. Batman narrowed his eyes. When he does that, you might want to stay away from him until he cools down. Arrow frowned. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down. Or-"

"Or what!" Speedy rudely interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He looked to Arrow. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy took his hat off and threw it on the ground. _Woah_, Heavy. Speedy stormed past us. "I guess they're right about you. You're _not_ ready."

We all stood up and watched as Speedy walked away, not even bothering to look back at us. You could still feel the tension. It was like a thick fog.

As soon as Speedy left, the Computer beeped. On the screen was Superman. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire," he said.

Batman approached the computer. "I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Then Batsy was interrupted by Zatara. "Zatara to Justice League." Batman looked at the smaller screen that had popped up. "Wotan is planning to blot out the sun, requesting full League response!"

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire," Superman explained, "local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pressed a button on the computer. "All League Members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Aqualad, Robin, Kid and I walked over to our mentors. Batman turned to us. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin started.

Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman approached us.

"This is a League mission."

"You're not trained-"

Kid interrupted his mentor. "Since when!"

"I meant you're not trained to work with this team." Flash gestured to himself, Batman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman to emphasize his statement.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now, _stay put_." Batman's words made me realize that there is now two people bad side's I don't want to get on. I made eye contact with Wonder Woman. I nodded. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll talk about this when we get home Naomi." She looked over at others behind me. "For now stay with them."

I sighed. "Okay."

Red Tornado stayed behind and looked at us with his expressionless face. Seeing as he was going to be the last ones to leave, he turned and entered the zeta tube with the rest of the League.

Kid furrowed his eyebrows. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." He threw his hands up in the air and swung them down quickly in frustration at the word 'sidekicks'.

Aqualad looked to the side crestfallen. "My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

I looked down at the ground and thought about how my mom lied to me. "I know there is something they're not telling us."

Robin sighed. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy."

That now seems like a better choice.

"By the way, what is Project Cadmus?" I asked.

"Don't know," Robin smiled mischievously, "but I can find out." Robin turned to the Computer and started entering various codes.

"Access denied."

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Robin typed in some more strings of commands and codes. A folder on the screen appeared and opened, revealing characters that were quickly changing.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid asked amazed.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin said smugly.

"So I guess this is what you do in your spare time." I said.

"When Batman's not there," Robin simply replied.

The screen blinked 'access denied' until finally it blinked 'access granted'. Okay, when I need to hack something I'm going to call him.

"All right," Robin started, "Project Cadmus. Genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is."

"Are there any records?" asked Aqualad.

Robin typed some more. "No. Nothing's coming up."

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate," Robin suggested furtively.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad summed up. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin chuckled. That chuckle sometimes scares me. Like his laugh.

Aqualad breathed out heavily. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin reasoned, "not this!"

"Wait. A-are you going Cadmus?" Kid grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Because if you're going, I'm going." They both looked at us and smiled cheekily.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

Then they all looked at me. "Already the start of July, and I'm probably going to get in major trouble."

"You act like it's not the first." Robin grinned. He was right. I sometimes got in trouble for staying out late or just being a smart-ass at school.

"Well?" Boy Wonder asked.

"Well, since I have to stay with you guys, I have to go."

"Let's go." Aqualad sounded like a leader. A natural born leader.

It wasn't too long when we arrived at Cadmus. Sirens were wailing all around the area and the cries of distant voices from the two-story building were heard.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" Suddenly there was an explosion behind the two elderly scientists.

"Kid go." Aqualad instructed. There he goes again with the leader.

Kid immediately headed towards the falling scientists, running up the wall and quickly grabbed them, hefting them onto the roof before scrambling and finally falling until he was able to catch hold of the open window.

"It's what his name. Flash Boy!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kid Flash!" Kid shouted from over his shoulder.

"So smooth," Robin said smugly.

"We need a plan." Aqualad looked to the spot where Robin was at, but found that he had disappeared. I rolled my eyes.

"Does he always do this?" Aqualad asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

Robin's laugh echoed around us. See, see! That laugh it's _creepy! _ We followed the laugh and saw Robin flipping fancifully his way towards the building, grabbing Kid and helping him up when he landed on the window. Well then, somebody obviously takes gymnastics. I do too, but I quit taking it for training reasons.

"Come, on Aqualad."

Aqualad nodded and ran to the two firefighters holding the hose.

"I need to borrow that!" Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers and used the water from the hose to create a platform. I held on to Aqualad for balance and slowly walked around him so that I was in front of him. The water platform rose and edged towards the roof where the scientists were.

"Step aboard, now!"

I grabbed their outstretched hands and helped them on to the water platform. Aqualad let the platform go down and jumped onto the same window the other two _Team Players _were. As soon as he landed on the ledge, I jumped next him and went inside.

"Nice help." I said bitterly.

"You guys handled it," Robin stated matter of factly. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I peered over Robin's shoulder.

"Any answers?" I asked, refering to the Batman's supsions earlier.

"Not really anything important. The files I'm finding are mainly about stuff you would find about the Human Genome Project."

Robin, Kid, and I straightened our backs in alarm when we heard an elevator door close. Kid immediately ran to where Aqualad was. So did I.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid stated. Okay that didn't look like a hotel elevator, more like an elevator for a chamber with twenty floors or something.

Robin caught up to us and looked to the elevator.

Robin ran past Aqualad and pressed the down button on the elevator. "This is wrong." A holographic screen popped up from Robin's glove.

We approached him and looked at the screen also.

"Thought so," He muttered. "This is a high speed express elevator."

Ha, I was right. Two points for Moonlight! Yes, no. Fine but I guessed something right, for the first time. Well sort-of.

Aqualad shook his head. "What I saw does not belong in a two story building."

Aqualad walked to the elevator doors and pried them open. Inside the elevator were numerous sub floors.

"That's why there's an express elevator," Robin explained as if he already knew. Then again, he probably did. He is probably the smartest guy I knew.

Robin shot a hook up to the ceiling of the elevator shaft and slid down the rope. We followed him down the rope. Good thing I'm wearing gloves.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin's voice echoed through the shaft. I landed on the hook, that was located at the bottom, and grabbed Robin's hand. I accidentally fell into his chest which made us both blush.

After making sure I wouldn't fall, Robin accessed his glove computer. "Bypassing security. . . There! Go!"

Aqualad opened the elevator door that read SL 26. We all walked inside and were greeted by a long hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus. . ."

Yeah, this isn't creepy at all.


	2. Cadmus and Project Kr

**Yeah, I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. FF wasn't working for me until a week or so ago. So yeah..**

**I don't own any Young Justice characters, dialogue, or anything else related to Young Justice. I do own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 2: Cadmus and Project Kr**

**Chapter song: Killin' It- Krewella**

_You're gonna push your luck, Tell me you've had enough I'm taking off these gloves, Get down and lick the dust  
__

"I am so grounded." I muttered.

We walked a little bit, until KF ran past us. Great.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad half-shouted, half-whispered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, when the boys ran after KF. I followed, then stopped to see these huge looking mammoth things, which looked like it was mixed with whole lot of other animals, stomped their way down the second hallway. Kid, who was missed by about a couple inches from their _huge_ feet scrambled from the weird creatures. I helped him up. Just then, one of the mammoth things looked our way and roared.

Huh. I didn't know mammoths roared. I thought they just stomped on you so they could get their way.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad said with awestruck sarcasm.

"Of course not. It's just weird looking things that are freaking abnormal!" I said, with my point of sarcasm.

"Now, I know why Batman was suspicious." Robin looked at us.

"Well I have an idea." Kid Flash stated. We all looked him. "Why don't we see where those things came from?"

And here comes another crazy idea that might that might lead us to our deaths.

Aqualad agreeded that was a good idea. "Lead the way."

Okay my teammates are some crazy people. But I trust them.

"Don't tell me it's another locked door." I moaned.

"Yep." Kid said. Oh, wait a minute can't Robin-

"You can hack it right?" Asked Aquald, as he turned to Robin. He stole the words I was going to say.

"Duh, I can hack anything. I am Robin for crying out loud." He boasted.

"Okay, no time for bragging Bird Brain, _hack_." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." The Boy Wonder replied. He started his hacking thing. I'm going to have to make up a name for his hacking process. Let's see...

"Finished." Robin announced, interrupted my train of thought.

The door opened and before I could say anything the Bird Brain said, "Okay. I'm officially whelmed."

Yeah, using Robin's new word, I would agree. This is whelming and slightly scary.

Inside the room were two large rows of blue, glowing, cylinder-looking cases, which were filled with weird creatures that were strangely similar to the mammoth looking things.

"So this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid realized. He turned to us. "The real Cadmus isn't really on the grid. It generates its own power with these... things."

I looked at the insect-like creatures that were apparently generating some sort of power. "It must be what they're breed for," I said, touching the glass.

"Of course! Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus is a myth about creating a new race made from dragons' teeth sewn in the earth," Aqualad added.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too!" Robin clarified.

Robin spotted a computer and walked over to it. "Let's find out why." He opened a compartment on his glove and reeled out a USB type like cord and connected it to the computer.

Well, then. I wonder what else he has in those gloves.

He activated his holographic-computer and started looking through the files around on the holographic screen.

"They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things." Robin tapped the screen, revealing a new Genomorph each time. I got closer and put my head on his shoulder getting a better look.

"Is my shoulder comfy, Moony?" Robin asked.

"Very." I said sarcastically. Then when he stopped at one of them, it was the same one we encountered earlier.

"Hey, those are the same things that almost smashed KF." I pointed at the screen.

Robin swatted me away and pushed another button. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! They're like living weapons," Robin said surprised.

"Since when are you worried about me, Moonlight?" Kid asked me. He had that flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Look, you're like my big brother and I care for you. But never, _ever_ like that."

"Fine, I didn't like you anyways." He said sticking his nose in the air and then laughed.

Kid looked back at the screen then became more concerned. "They're engineering an army, but for who?"

"Wait, there's something else." Robin pressed another button. "Project 'Kr'. Ugh! The file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" someone said. We all turned around to see Guardian. Why in the flying pancakes is he here? I mean if he got an invitation to a secret Genomorph tea-party and wanted to see if we were coming then, I would _completely _understand. Don't you just love my sarcasm?

"Wait. Robin, Moonlight, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Guardian asked surprised. Okay now I'm starting to wonder if he has our names on the tea-party guest list.

"Least they got your name right," Robin joked.

I'm not sure if he's an ally right now or an enemy.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "you are Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian stated with light modesty.

"Then what are you doing?" Kid shot.

"I think that's my question, guys. I'm Chief of Security. You're all trespassing, but we could call the Justice League. Get things sorted out here." Aw. No secret tea-party. I was looking forward to it!

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kids chastised.

"Weapons?" Guardian's eyes shot open in bewilderment. "What are you-"

The Genomorph thing on Guardian's shoulder started glowing. Why does he even have one? Unless that's his pet. Hmm. If I had a Genomorph I would name him 'Creepy looking weird thing'. I would buy the leash and everything. But what would I feed it? Human flesh or Friskes?

"What have I-" Guardian groaned as he tried to remember. "My head!" He quickly straightened up. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Soon after Guardian said that, Robin dropped a smoke grenade and hook shot to one of the ledges and leapt away, leaving Kid, Aqualad, and I to fight the Genomorphs.

"Damn it, Robin! Not again!" I cursed.

One of the Genomorphs came at me. I grabbed my precious crossbow and put in as many bullets/arrows as I could. See I can put like fifty bullets/arrows in here and wouldn't have to reload. I'm still thinking of a name for my weapons. I shot at the Genomorph and it hit it in the shoulder, making the thing fall backwords.

"Moony, behind you!" KF shouted. I quickly turned around and swiped the two creatures with my Katana. I put my weapons away.

"Where's Robin and Aqualad?" I shouted to KF for him to hear me.

"Over there!" Kid scooped me up into his arms and ran straight past Aqualad.

Kid slid to a stop and quickly put me down, Aqualad right behind us.

"And I thought you didn't like me KF?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "You're like my _sister_ remember?

Then when I saw Robin I quickly hit him in the head. "What the hell Robin! You can't leave us like that."

"No time for that." Robin said.

Aqualad turned his head, as did I, and saw more Genomorphs after us.

"Hey, uh who wants to run for their lives say I?" I said, trying to calm myself down.

Robin and Kid made their way into the elevator. Aqualad did a dodge/roll into the elevator.

Well I'm slow.

"Moonlight!" Robin yelled. I quickly, using the best of my ability, did a couple flips and made into safety.

"Press..the...freaking...button..already." I told them, panting. Okay, I'm not out of shape it's just I don't do flips in my spare time. Robin helped my up and clicked a button.

"We are heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid shouted at Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin scoffed. "Project Kr is down on Sub Level 52."

"And we are concerned about project Kr, why? Also what if Guardian is sending more of those things! Maybe, we should contact the Leauge." I suggested.

"Moonlight is right." Aqualad said. Yeah, someone agrees with me! He rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Perhaps, perhaps we should do contact the League."

Then the elevator beeped. Yeah, there goes my idea.

As soon as the doors opened and no threat appeared, we looked around at the...werid looking room. Robin ran ahead as usual.

"Well, we're here now." Kid ran ahead also.

Aqualad sighed exasperatedly. I smiled sympathetically at him and ran ahead also. At least we tried.

I saw Robin and Kid stop and look at two branching hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking-hallway 1 or bizarre-looking-hallway 2?" Robin pointed in each direction.

"Halt!

We turned our heads into one of the hallways and saw a more human-like Genomorph approaching us. He raised his hands and telepathically threw two barrels at us. Robin threw a birdarang at him, distracting him momentarily.

Oh, how great. He likes to play wack-a-teen.

"Guys how 'bout lets run this way."

We ran through the hallway with Kid in front of us.

Why is it he is always in front of us? Oh yeah, he is freakin' fast.

A scream rang out which alarmed me, and made me run a little faster. We rounded a corner and saw Kid on the floor, along with a woman a few feet from him on the floor also. He quickly got up and grabbed a barrel before quickly placing it between the doors. "Hurry!" He shouted.

We all jumped through the door in time before those Genomorphs came after us again. Aqualad kicked the barrel away, successfully closing the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin said after disabling the door.

"We are trapped," Aqualad clarified.

"Uh, guys?"

"What's up now Kid?" I asked, sort of annoyed.

"You'll wanna see this," he said plainly.

I turned around and saw a boy wearing a luminescent white body suit inside a chamber that read 'Kr'.

"Oh my gosh.."

Kid walked around the computer and approached the chamber. "Big 'K', little 'r'!" He said in realization. "The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

"Do you think it's a clone?" I asked.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack," He ordered.

Robin dazed out for a bit before responding. "Oh. R-right, right." He approached the computer and began working his magic. "Weapon's designation is Superboy. A clone grown in... 16 weeks?" Robin's eyes widened. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Okay either these people are huge stockers or big fans of Superman." I wondered aloud.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid said.

Robin continued on, "The solar suit allows him to absorb sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, referring to the Genomorphs nesting inside the pod with Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes. They're telepathic, force feeding him an education," Robin replied.

Kid shook his head. "And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad ordered.

I pulled out my Katana and pressed a tapped the small blue gem on the side, which was kinda small but effective, that contacted my mentor.

"No signal," Robin said.

"We're in too deep," Kid added.

"Literally," I mumbled. I am _so_ grounded. Either that or Wonder Woman will take away my piano, skatebaord, and even my crossbow.

We all looked at Superboy.

"This is wrong," Kid said. "We can't leave him like this."

Robin looked to Aqualad. Aqualad gave some thought on this. "Set him free," he decided. Okay, lets hope he doesn't murder us.

The case around Superboy opened. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He stood still for a second before lunging towards the strongest one in the pack. Yeah, I'll call our team a pack. And no he's going to take down our _Alpha_, Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" I shouted.

Okay now for other pack members to attack.

Superboy began punching Aqualad in the face. Kid, Robin, and I all tried to restrain him.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid struggled.

"We're on your side!" Robin elaborated.

**"**And we're trying to help you!" I struggled to say, while getting a good grip on him.

Superboy slipped his arm from Kid's grip and threw him back. I turned to see if my 'Brother' was okay.

Major Mistake.

Superboy took the chance and also threw me at the nearest wall. Okay I will have major back pain for a couple days.

While, taking my slow time, getting up the Boy Wonder threw a gas bomb into Superboy's mouth. And then Aqualad took the chance to kick him off.I'm guessing that was payback. Quickly, but kinda slow, I grabbed my crossbow and aimed at Superboy. I shot at him trying to distract him. The shots distracted him, but didn't hurt him.

I'm stupid.

Superboy growled and was up to me in a second. He pushed my weapon to the floor and broke it.

Not the crossbow. _Not the freakin' crossbow!_

I tried punching him in his weak spots, but it failed miserably, when he punched my right in face.

"Moony!" someone shouted. It sounded like the Bird Brains voice. But before I could say anything my eyes were greeted by darkness.


	3. Failed Escape

**Okay here's another chapter to make up from not uploading in so looooong. **

**I own none of the Young Justice characters or dialogue. I just own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 3: Failed Escape**

**Chapter Song: In the Shadows- The Rasmus**

_They say, That i must learn to kill before I can feel safe, But I rather kill myself then turn into their slave, Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder, Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Okay, let's play Eye-Spy. Me first. I spy with my little eye..FREAKING DARKNESS! I wanna wake up or do something now please! I won't do anymore trouble I promise!

"... Time runs short..."

Um, if that the Eye-Spy rule guy, I'm sorry for breaking the rules about telling what I see.

"... You mush awaken."

And I lied about me not doing anymore trouble.

"... You must awaken now!"

I opened my eyes with a gasp. Yeah, I won Eye-Spy! Then when I tried to move I found that I was restrained. I didn't win Eye-Spy. My dark hair was in my face and I couldn't move it. It's going to bug me!

"W-what? What do you want?" Surprised by the sudden person talking, I strained to look to me left and saw a panic-stricken Kid Flash. I looked to where he was looking at and saw Superboy mugging him. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

Yeah, he's creeping me out too.

"Hey, KF," I looked to my right and saw Robin, "how about we not take on the guy who can fry us with a look." Hey Boy Wonder. Do ya' got any gadgets to get us out of here!?

Now I spot two out of three. Where's Aqualad A.K.A. Alpha?

"I'm right here Moony." Aqualad said using my nickname. Usually he called me 'Moonlight but he actually called me 'Moony'. I looked over past KF's cell and saw Aqualad. It was kinda cool how he sensed me looking for him.

"We only sought to help you," I heard Aqualad say.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid angrily remarked.

"Hey KF, do you know what Superman can do? Yeah, Superboy can do that do!" I reminded a little angry. I swear if we turn into puddles of ourselfs I will, in some way, murder him.

"Kid, Moony! Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend wasn't in full control of his actions," Aqualad reasoned.

"W-what," I looked at Superboy in surprise, "what if I... What if I wasn't?"

Cool, he can talk.

"He can talk?" Kid asked, surprised as well. I just said that, well sort of.

"Yes, he can!" Superboy said angrily.

Okay another person's bad side I _don't_ want to get on. Let me just put that on the list...

Kid grumbled, "Not like I said 'it'."

"KF just shush." I told him

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad said, "telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read and write. I know the names of things," Superboy explained.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

Superboy looked down. "Images are implanted in my mind, but... no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad questioned.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman." He stood up straight. "Created to replace him should he perish. Destroy him should he turn from the light."

I felt the dense atmosphere when he said that. I was kinda scared.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said cautiously, "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

Superboy's face twisted into rage. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin pointed out. "We can show you the sun."

"It's probably, like one in the morning."

Kid interjected, "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad said.

"No. They can't." I looked towards the entrance and saw a man with Guardian and the same woman Kid tripped behind him. "They'll be otherwise occupied," the man explained. "Activate the cloning process."

No way am I being cloned! Do they realize how much Wonder Woman would kill me for having a twin? She would probably would get into more trouble.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," said Robin.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The man commanded to Guardian.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid remarked. I looked at Kid with annoyance. He turned to me. "What?"

"Heh, what if I called you an it?" I asked.

Guardian approached Superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Help us," Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand.

"Don't start thinking now." A G-Gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder, immediately erasing any sign of emotion that was in his eyes. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me." That didn't sound wrong at all. The man paused. "Well to Cadmus. Same thing!"

So is the guy working for Cadmus or something.

"Now get back to your pod!" The man shouted

Superboy turned around stiffly and walked away.

The man nodded to the woman who typed in some commands, revealing two robotic arms that had four prongs each. The prongs plunged through my suit and sent jolts of pain throughout my body. I half-screamed, half-cried out in pain trying to get away from the restrains. And yet it didn't work.

Then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, which felt kinda hard. I saw Superboy at the entrance.

The man glared at him. "I told you to get back in your-"

Superboy completely disregarded the man's command and simply pushed him, Guardian, and Dubbilex away like nothing. "Don't give me orders," Superboy said. He approached us.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us?" Kid asked.

Superboy squinted his eyes as if to try and use heat vision, but no beams came out. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

"Yeah, I don't want to be a french fry." I laughed nervously.

Robin unlocked his restraints and jumped down, massaging his wrists. "Ugh, finally. Luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

Aha! So he did have gadgets! I knew it.

"Seriously?" Kid said with irritation. "That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin ignored him and pressed a button on the console. "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth and Moonlight."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled.

Robin jumped up and opened Kid's restraints before opening mine. He helped me down.

"Why, thank you Bird Brain." I smiled.

"Anytime, Moony." He smirked.

"Y-you'll never get out of here!" The man shouted. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned around and threw a bomb. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked.

"It's his new word. Although I'm not very whelmed about this bruise and my crossbow." I felt my shoe for my crossbow but I remembered that it broke.

Superboy looked back and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's alright. You thought we were going to kill you or something. I would've done the same thing."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad stated, "but if we can make the elevator-"

Before he could say more, G-Trolls came from branched hallways and blocked our path.

"Oh yeah." I muttered.

We looked behind us and saw more genomorphs coming out from red fluorescent sacs. We looked back again and saw a G-Troll about to smash us. I acted quickly and kicked it. It didn't look effective but I heard something break. And it wasn't my hand. I ran a little bit and turned to see my teammates behind me, except Superboy was fighting off the G-somethings.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape?" Superboy shouted back. He took one of the creature on the floor and threw it at two oncoming creatures that were the same thing.

Aqualad quickly opened the elevator door by force.

"Another long way up." I said.

Kid jumped onto a ledge while Robin hook-shot on to a ledge. Robin looked at me. "Hold on Moony."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and went up with him. We jumped on to a ledge and helped Kid up.

I looked up and saw Superboy and Aqualad falling. Uh, I need something, uh oh wait duh! Gaget dude. "Rob!"

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy whispered sadly.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap buildings in a single bound," Kid said, "still cool."

I helped Superboy down and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Hey no problem." I said.

"Guys! this will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted, effectively grabbing our attention.

I looked up and saw an elevator coming down quickly from above. Superboy and Aqualad quickly jumped to the ledge adjacent to them and punched the elevator doors open. Robin, Kid, and I quickly jumped onto the hastily made exit and watched as the elevator quickly pass by.

We looked ahead of us and saw genomorphs quickly advancing towards us. I grabbed my remaing bullets and threw it at a couple of them. Hey, it's not much but I did something.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy shouted.

Kid did as he was told and quickly turned left, us following after.

"Right!" Superboy shouted again.

We did as we were told and turned right.

"Oh, look a dead end."

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repodded?" Kid asked angrily.

"No... I don't understand," Superboy said confused.

"Don't apologize!" Robin said happily. "This is perfect!"

I went forward and grabbed my Katana and used it to break the screws on the air vent gate.

"Sweet." Robin smirked.

"Guys, hurry up and get in!" I ordered.

They nodded and one by one crawled inside. I quickly followed after them, scrambling to grab onto the ledge.

We ventured through the vents. Good thing I dont have claustrophobia.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid complained.

"Did you have a better idea of getting away from the creatures?" I asked angrily.

"Shhh!" Superboy hushed me and Kid. "Listen," He whispered, looking behind himself.

We all looked behind us also and strained to listen. In the distance, faint hissing sounds were heard. We quickly crawled in search of a vent to get out of. I am crawling for my life! Never thought I'd say that...

"Here!" Robin whispered loudly as he opened a vent and jumped out. Robin crouched down and hooked his USB on to a panel and started hacking the system. "I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said proudly after doing so.

"Sweet," Kid complimented

Yep, Robin's my hacking buddy. I leaned on his side. He didn't seem to mind.

"Still plenty of room between us and out," Robin said.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid slipped his goggles on and dashed out of the room into the stairwell. We trailed behind him. Although we weren't as fast we still made it to where we were close to him.

Above us, barrages of genomorphs were blocking our way, but Kid easily pushed through them.

"There's more behind us!" Robin shouted. I turned around. I had to do something. But, Superboy came and stopped me.

"Go!" He shouted at me. I nodded and quickly caught up to the others.

Robin looked behind him to see me. "You okay Moony?"

"Perfect." I told him sarcasticly.

Kid continued to dash up the stairs and into a door while we continued behind him at a much slower pace. As soon as we went into the door and down the hall, a siren and the emergency lights went off.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad observed when he saw that the exit was blocked off.

I looked at Kid who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," his sarcasm squeezing through the words.

"You okay big bro'?" I asked helping him up.

"Never better _little_ sis'." He laughed.

"Man, you're going to have ahuge bump on your head." I giggled.

He looked at me with annoyance. "And that bruise ain't doing nothing to help your face." Kid poked the slowly forming on my face to emphasize his point.

I punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

Then we heard the growling of those G things.

As soon as we were in the second hallway, there were more genomorphs waiting for us. Guardian stood in the midst of them. We looked behind us and saw that the creatures were blocking our way. I grabbed my Katana but then nausious and darkness greeted me again.

Oh yeah, another game of Eye-Spy. But that didn't last long becasue I opened my eyes to see Superboy standing.

"I choose freedom." he said. What does that mean?

I slowly got up and shook my head to reorganize myself with everything.

"Guardian?" I heard from beside me.

I looked at Guardian and saw him without a G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

So that's the creepy guys name. He almost cloned me!

"I think not." The genomorphs and Guardian turned around and saw Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus." I had to try hard not to look away when Desmond started convulsing. He fell to the floor and the sound of clothing slowly being ripped apart was heard. His back started growing until finally, his shirt and lab coat broke all together. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes, revealing red irises and black sclera. He gave a loud roar and his flesh began falling off his body. He stood and gave one more roar before looking at us, flashing a malicious smile.

We're dead. So Majorly Dead.


	4. New Beginnings

**Yeah another chapter. I'm on a roll. That's it...**

**I own none of the Young Justice characters or dialogue. I just own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

**Chapter Song: Wait Up (Boots of Danger)- Tokyo Police Club**

_I'm on your team, But I never know when you're not, You never wear shoes without your socks, You never tell anything to me_

I will make out my Will to family. Wonder Woman, please take care of my piano, my skateboard and my..broken crossbow. 'Tear, Tear'

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded as he charged towards the newly transformed Desmond, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Superboy rushed forward and successfully punched him in the face, but got punched back. He composed himself quickly and started rapidly punching Blockbuster. Blockbuster slapped him away. Superboy jumped up in the air and was about to pile dive Blockbuster until he took the initiative to jump up through the ceiling, bringing Superboy with him. The rest of us ran under the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to burst into a ceiling." Robin shot up towards the edge of the hole and hook shot himself and Kid Flash up to the top.

"Thanks for leaving me." I muttered.

"Here." Aqualad said, locking his fingers. "Thanks." I stood up on his hand and flipped up onto the ledge to see Bird Brain waiting for me. He helped me up.

"See I didn't forget you." Robin told me. I huffed. "Uh huh. Sure."

Just when I was up and ready to beat Mr. Steroid, I saw a flash of white quickly coming towards me. I couldn't react and fast as I thought and came into impact with Superboy and smashed into Aqualad behind me. I, along with Aqualad, groaned as Robin and Kid Flash ran to us and helped us up.

Yeah, more back pain!

Robin, of course, helped me up. "We have to stop helping each other like this."

I smirked. "Yeah, it's your turn to get hurt."

As we held on together for support, we stared down Blockbuster, fire burning in our eyes.

My mind was like "Kill Mr. Steriod Guy! Charge!"

With a mighty roar from Blockbuster, we ran towards him. Kid Flash quickly accelerated and slid between his feet. Superboy and Aqualad charged forward and punched him in the face. Kid stood on all fours as soon as Superboy and Aqualad punched Blockbuster, making him trip and fall backwards. Robin and I both dashed quickly to Blockbuster and jumped, I took my spare blade and swiped at his face, while Robin threw birdarangs, but both attacks were swatted away like flies. As did my spare blade.

Okay this time I'll use my Katana.

As Robin and I both fell down, Blockbuster roared at us, causing us to ram into each other and tumble to the ground.

"Ow," I muttered. Gosh, after all of this I think I might have to see a doctor.

"You alright?" Robin asked. I nodded. He held out his hand. I took it.

I looked to see if the others needed any help. Kid was currently being thrown off by Blockbuster, so I took my spare arrow and aimed at the monster's face. I threw it like a dart but he caught it like he knew it was coming. Blockbuster was going to punch me but Aqualad intercepted and hit Blockbuster with his water mace. Before Aqualad could even make contact with Blockbuster, Blockbuster grabbed Aqualad and threw him at me.

"God, you people are heavy!" I cried.

Aqualad quickly got off me and helped me up before rushing towards Blockbuster again. I saw Kid on the ground and ran over to him to help him up.

"KF, Moony, Get over here!" Robin shouted. Kid and I looked at each other and nodded. We ran to where Robin was listened to whatever he had to say. "We have to bring the building down," he said.

"How do we do that?" Kid asked.

Robin showed us the holograph blueprint of the floor we were on and showed us the weak spots on the floor. "Got it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Got it."

Robin nodded. "Go."

Using all of the strength I had, and all I had left, I kicked the support beam and weakened it.

"Moony!" Robin shouted.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Help me with this." He gave me a piece of chalk as we drew an big 'X' on the floor. Then someone held onto me. It was no other than the Bird Brain.

"Get down!" He told me. Then just on time the building came crumbling down. I felt Robin's arms around me become tighter.

Superboy threw the huge pieces of debris off us. I slowly stood up, whole body sore and clothes torn.

"We did it," Aqualad breathed out.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked.

Robin and Kid gave each other a high five. A disgusting crunch was heard as soon as their hands made contact and both of them recoiled in pain.

I laughed, only to be attack with abdominal pain. "Ouch." I grabbed my side. Yep I need to see a doctor, now. Or at least before I break apart.

"See?" Superboy turned around and looked at Kid. "The moon." He gestured.

We all looked at the moon and admired it. A figure then began making it's way towards us.

"Crap," I groaned.

"Oh! And Superman!" Kid exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman began to land with Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado behind him. I turned around and saw the entire League. Including my mother. Wonder Woman.

I gave her a sweet smile but she ignored it.

Superboy stepped in front of Superman. The older Super narrowed his eyes at his younger counterpart. Superboy grabbed the corner of his ripped suit to show Superman the identical 'S' shield he had on his chest. Superman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid whispered in a sing-song fashion.

Only KF.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy shouted.

Tension immediately built up in the air when the League members heard this.

Batman narrowed his eyes at us. "Start talking."

So basically the most brave ones, Aqualad and Robin, explained everything from the moment hacked into the League systems and now when Cadmus came down.

I looked at my mother who was talking to Superman and Manhunter. She saw me looking and gave me a disapproving look. I quickly looked back down in shame. Great there goes the piano and my skateboard. I felt a hand reach mine. I looked to see Robin.

"Don't worry." He reassured me.

"Did I tell you thanks for saving me?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Oh, well then thanks." I blushed and he squeezed my hand.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman left without saying another word.

"Cadmus will be investigated." We turned around and saw Batman, Flash, and Aquaman. Wonder Woman flew over to us and landed next to Flash. "All 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

Batman dismissed Flash and continued on, "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad stepped forward. "I am sorry, but we will."

Go Aqualad!

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

Aqualad bowed slightly to his mentor. "Apologies my King, but no."

I stood out, letting go of Bird Brains hand, and spoke "Hey, you should've seen how we worked together. And besides you guys would've done the same thing." My mom gave me a look which meant 'Why, and Really?'

Aqualad backed me up. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

Flash stepped in this time. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid interrupted, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said, "or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

We looked to our mentors, who in turn gave us a hard stare.

"Three days." We looked to Batman in hope.

"Three days isn't so long," Kid said. Yeah, three days of playing my video games.

I turned to see Superboy standing alone. "Hey guys." I said getting their attention.

Kid smiled. "Hey Supey!"

Superboy looked at him. "What?"

"How 'bout you come home with me?" Kid invited. I don't think Superboy would be able to live with KF without smashing his face. I know I would.

"Moonlight." I gulped of the voice of my mother. "Come here."

Okay here it comes. Goodbye skateboard, piano, gaming system, and goodbye cruel world!

I looked at my team mates and slowly walked over to my mom.

"What you did today was wrong. You bended my rules and disrespected me. But, I will let this slide."

"You mean I will have my skateboard?" I asked.

"Yes." She laughed.

"And my piano?"

"Yep."

"And a new crossbow?" I asked hopefully she would say yes.

"Yes of-what?" She half yelled.

"Well, um-it broke and it's in cadmus." I looked down at the ground.

"Okay fine. But this time you have make sure not to break it." Wonder Woman told me.

"I promise."

"Alright Naomi, lets go home." She said using my real name.

I nodded and climbed on to her back, waving goodbye to the others. She adjusted my arms. "Remind me to have Batman make you an aerial craft."

"Or just add flying wheels to my skateboard." I suggested.

"Oh that will never happen."

I laughed and enjoyed the ride.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 8, 08:04 EDT**

I readjusted my hat as I rode in on my skateboard to see Batman talking to Robin, KF, Aqualad, and Superboy. I picked up skateboard and ran next Robin.

"So what I miss?" I asked.

"Cool skateboard, Naomi." Robin complimented.

I nodded and looked towards Batman for him to continue.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it to service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman walked to and fro in front of us as he filled us in on the aspects of what were to happen to our newly formed team.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The others and I turned to face Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said while pointing to his own insignia.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said.

Wonder Woman stepped in, "So Batman needs a team that can go on the sly. Under the table."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin said confused.

Batman looked over us and towards the door. We turned around and saw Manhunter with a girl identical to him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," he explained, "Miss Martian."

Miss Martian smiled. "Hi."

"Sweet," I chimed. I immediately skipped over to her and held my hand out to her, which she took. I put down my skateboard. "It's good to have another girl on the team. I'm Moonlight, but call me Moony."

She smiled. "I like your outfit."

I was wearing a blue tank top, a blue checkered jacket, blue sneakers, jeans and my black hat. "Thanks."

"Welcome aboard!" Wally said as he pushed me aside. "I'm Kid Flash, That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

I rolled my eyes. "What he's saying is that it's cool if you forget his."

She giggled. "I'm honored to be included."

Robin turned around. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy approached and we all made room for him. Miss Martian looked away shyly before her top changed to one similar to Superboy's. "I like your T-Shirt."

I giggled and gave Aqualad a knowing smile. He smiled back.

"Today is the day."

Yes, yes it is.


	5. I'm a Lazy Hero

**Here is chapter 5.**

**I own none of the Young Justice characters or dialogue. I just own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 5: I'm a Lazy Hero**

**Chapter Song: Young Volcanoes- Fall Out Boy**

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes, We are wild, Americana, exotica, Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
__

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JULY 12 2:47 EDT**

Today is my lazy day. Why, because I have a nice bruise on my forehead and Diana is getting me a new crossbow. She told me to stay home, untill she got back. Which was totally fine with me. Although my friends Vanessa and Marcus kept texting me about trying to get to go to the movies. I told them that I have a small flu. Hopefully that would kelp them quiet. But when Marcus is talking you never know.

I grabbed my Ipod and listened to music. See, music is my paradise. Why do you think I love my piano so much? I was listening to Codplay. Then Diana came home.

"Okay, here it is." She announced opening a small case. There it was. It looked the same as my old one. The weapon was still folded, which meant I could put in my boot.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. Now, Naomi, lets see your bruise." My mom came closer to my face. She inspected it and grabbed a small ice pack.

"Here. Keep this on there until the swelling goes down a bit."

"It's swelling!" I yelled. I went to touch the bruise but when I did it hurt and felt like a big bump.

"Calm down." Diana told me. Then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and read a text from Marcus: 'Okay, we dnt car 'bout ur Flu! Ur comin. And we comin to get ya.'

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"Look maybe you should get out. Who knows fresh air will do you good." My mom suggested.

No going out somewhere with Marcus and Vanessa is bad! I mean there my friends and all but sometimes they party to hard.

"Fine." I muttered again.

Right on time I heard a knock at the door. I slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

I opened the door to see Marcus, who was pale and had thick brown hair like his sister Vanessa. Vanessa was pale too, except she dyed her hair blonde. Which, I think, was a pretty good color to match her light green eyes.

"Hey Chicha!" Marcus announced.

I turned to my mom. "Later."

I closed the door and followed my friends down the street.

"Hey what happened to your face?" Vanessa asked.

"Do we need to kill someone?" Marcus made fists with his hands.

"No, no, no. I-uh got in a-skateboarding accident. I landed face first." I lied.

"Oh." Vanessa breathed.

"Aw. I was looking forward to killin' someone." Marcus had a frown.

"Hey, cheer up Marcus. Lets go to the cafe." I suggested.

"Cool." The siblings said. We went down a couple streets and found ourselves at our regular café. I ordered a regular orange mango smoothie with a little frosting. Of course when we got there, the cashier already knew what we wanted. Which was good.

Vanessa got our drinks, while me and Marcus looked for a place to sit. We sat close to the window, overlooking by passing-cars.

"Hey Nao. I need to tell you something." Marcus said suddenly.

Oh, crap.

"Okay. Spit it out." I replied.

"Well you know how your my best friend, and I can trust you with anything, right?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Well yeah, of course." I promised.

"I'm gay." Marcus whispered.

COOL! I have a gay guy friend!

"Does Vanessa know?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think that's..cool. And I will respect your choice and be on your side no matter what. Okay." I promised.

Marcus had big smile. The Vanessa came back with our drinks. Some how this is a good day. I don't know how but it is. Until I saw a familiar red head.

No please don't be who I think it is. And next to the red head was guy with black hair and as tall as me. NO!

"What's up Naomi?" Vanessa said, waving her hands in my face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Okay good. I thought you were in shock from Marcus." Vanessa took a sip of her drink.

Then both the red head head and guy with black hair turned around. I kept my head down.

"Are you hiding from someone Nao?" Asked Marcus.

"You could say that." I took a sip of my drink.

"Hey Naomi! Over here!" There was Wally's voice. Please for one day I don't have to hear that voice.

Vanessa and Marcus gave a look that meant 'WHO THE HELL IS THAT?'

I gave a fake smile and went over to Wally and Dick.

"Hey Naomi. Fine time catching you here." Dick said.

"Look for one day can't I be lazy and not see you two? Or at least not him." I pointed at Wally.

He pretended to be sad. "I'm hurt Naomi. I thought we were friends."

Dick looked at me. He eyes were covered by his sunglasses, as always. "I know you would miss me."

"Yes, yes I would." I kissed him on his check. We both blushed and you could tell.

Then Marcus and Vanessa came up and put their arms on my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go the park. Skateboarding time." Thank you Vanessa for saving me the awkwardest conversation in my life.

"See ya' later." I waved to Dick and Wally. Dick smiled and waved back, while Wally was staring at some girl in a tight skirt. Really Wally?

Marcus and Vanessa dragged me to the park after getting our skateboards. I know the only reason Vanessa wanted to go is because her boyfriend, Jason, was there. Jason was the type of guy who would do anything for a girl. Of course Vanessa just had a crush on him in the third grade and got the guts to ask him out. Although Jason had a crush on her too. Which was good.

"Hey chicha. Wanna skate?" Marcus asked.

I grabbed my skateboard, tied my shoes and looked at him. "Duh!"

After a couple hours of skating Marcus and Vanessa's parents came and drove them home. I waved goodbye and rode my skateboard home. It was pretty dark so I had to get home quick. I rode faster and faster until I spotted my house.

Diana was waiting for me and inspected my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

After that moment in the café with Dick, I feel wonderful. "I feel much better."

"Well get going to bed. You need the rest." She gave me a big hug and small kiss on my head. See I still love and will always love my mom, no matter what. I went to my room and changed into my PJs which was my black tank top, cheetah print shorts, and my necklace. I put my hair in a pony tail.

But before I went to sleep there was a knock at my window. Okay um if that's a bird I don't have any food for you.

I grabbed the baseball under my bed and opened the window. I started to swing but whoever it was caught the bat.

It was the Boy Wonder. Okay first things first: WHY IN THE HELL IS HE HERE!

Now, I'm calm.

"Robin!" And he was Robin, he had his costume on. "What the hell?"

"I just wanted to say hi." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, hi. How are you? Want to stay over?"

"Actually yes I would." Before I could stop him he came into my room. Robin sat on my bed and laid back.

That's not what I meant. I was being sarcastic!

"Why are you here?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Can't I just say hi?"

"Maybe."

Then he looked at my face. "I'm sorry about your forehead."

"I'm fine." I assured him.

Robin touched the bruise and kissed it. I felt my checks burn up.

"You might want to go. Diana would kill you and then me." I told him. We both got up from my bed and went to the window.

Before he left he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Night night Nao. And by the way, cute shorts."

Then he was gone. I felt my heart race a bit. Maybe I should keep the window open from now on.  
_

**I liked how this chapter turned out. So please review. It would be nice if you did, just sayin. It would let me know if you like it or not.**

**M'kay bye.**


	6. Mission Time

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 6: Mission Time**

**Chapter Song: So Scandalous- Sphere of Influence**

_(It's on you) Can you handle us, Soul Cool baby scandalous, (I'll show you) what I'm talking 'bout, Soul Cool baby watch it now_  
_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 18, 11:16 EDT**

I begged Diana to let me stay at Mount Justice to see if Batsy had any missions. It took about a couple hours but it worked. I was wearing my regular clothes which was wearing a graphic t-shirt that said 'Come at me Bro', black skinny jeans, and my sky blue converse that were high tops, so I could hide my crossbow. My hair was put in my beanie. It came down pretty long. Maybe I should cut it.

Miss Martian came, well landed, next to me. "Hey."

I waved. Then the computer announced " Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03."

Ever since the incident at the cafe and at my house Robin and I have been more close than ever. I mean, he is more open and sometimes he actually sneaks into my room and we play video games untill midnight.

Both of the boys were in their regular clothes. I hope Tornado has a mission for us. Please have a freaking mission!

Robin and Wally came towards me and Miss M.

"Hey Rob." I smiled and waved.

"What's up Nao?" Robin waved back.

"Oh, just waiting on Red Tornado."

Robin looked at Kaldur. " Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Wally added.

"He's arriving now." Kaldur smiled. Yeah! Mission time!

"Well, come on!" I exclaimed before running with Robin and Wally.

We arrived at the forest opening of the Cave and waited for Red Tornado to approach us.

"Red Tornado!" Wally shouted. Leave it to Wally to get someones attention.

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you intercepted me outside the cave?" The android asked.

"We were wondering if you have a mission for us?" I started.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," He responded.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Robin was promptly interrupted by Red Tornado and his hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur said. Well now that I think about it..

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." With that said, Red Tornado strolled into the Cave. So talking is a building exercise? I have to tell my teachers this...

"_Keep busy_." Wally grumbled to Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked angrily. I shrugged and frowned a bit. I was looking forward doing a mission. Wait what does Batman by 'Covert?' I was thinking of stuff like taking down some evil squirrels or something...

"I can find out," Miss Martian said.

Miss Martian turned towards Red Tornado and stared at his retreating form for a while. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Wally said reassuringly. "So, uh, you know that I'm thinking right now?" Wally said suggestively.

"Oh, god. I don't think we wanna know. You big perv." I said.

"Hey, I heard that!" He shouted.

"You were meant to." I laughed.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Kaldur said with chagrin.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss Martian said as she looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me," He said as Wally, Robin, and I turned to him also. I wonder if I could be a tour guide. Oh wait, where's the bathroom again...

"We won't," Wally said quickly, "the private tour sounds much more fun."

Really?

"She never said private," Robin said irritated.

"Team building, we'll all go," Kaldur instructed.

"Right, follow me," Miss Martian said as she turned to walk in the Cave. Robin pushed Wally aside. I laughed and walked with Kaldur.

The tour wasn't that long, although if you count Wall's flirtatious/stupid remarks whenever Miss Martain talked, then yeah. It was fun.

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain," Miss Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally added on.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was... compromised," Kaldur explained.

Oh okay I remeber. Diana told me about how some kid a couple years back had found it, and the rest of the Leauge agreed to make it 'Their Speacial Place'.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense," Superboy scoffed.

"If villains know the Cave, we must be on constant alert."

Robin promptly then grabbed Miss Martian's hand. "The bad guys know we know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

Yeah they would never think to look for a mountain, unless there freakin' Sherlock Holmes!

Wally then reached for Robin and Miss Martian's intertwined hands and ripped Robin's away. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah... That's much clearer..."

Poor Miss M. I rolled my eyes and turned her towards me. "What they mean is that it's kinda stupid to look for something in a mountain."

Both Robin and Wally glared at me when Miss Martian smiled at my explanation.

HA. In your faces. I'm smarter than you!

"I smell smoke." Superboy said. Uh, well since I don't have super senses lets go with what he said.

Miss Martian then gasped. "My cookies!" The rest of us watched as she flew away into the kitchen. I shrugged and followed her.

Then I started to smell the burnt cookies smell once I saw the disgusting tray of cookies.

Hey, at least she's a better cook than me.

"I was trying out Granny Joan's recipe from episode 17 of... never mind."

"I bet they would've tasted great." Then I heard a crunch. "He doesn't seem to mind." Robin gestured to Wally who was currently eating the cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." Well naw shit.

"I'll make more?" The Martian said uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur praised. That's true.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Wally gestured to Robin. "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin scowled. I know his real name.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on earth now."

"And I'm Naomi." I gave a small grin. "But these guys call me Nao."

Then I turned in surprise when Superboy grunted. Uh, what's going on over there?

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted. Um, who's in you head?

_"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

I held my head as I heard a voice that wasn't my conscience. That's not Mr. Bubbles. Where is Mr. Bubbles!

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur commanded. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally commented.

"I-I didn't mean to," M'gann said in surprise.

"Just stay out!" Suberboy growled.

M'gann looked away in shame before suddenly remembering something. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

Then she flew away, and we followed. Robin looked at me. "You okay?"

"Perfect. You?"

"Alright. My kinda hurts though." He explained. I made sure no one was looking and kissed his forehead.

"You helped me, now I'll help you." I said smiling.

Bird Brain grinned and reached out for my hand. Then we continued on with the others.

"It's my Martian bio ship!" M'gann gestured grandly to the red, playdo-looking ball.

"Cute!" Wally started. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly," M'gann giggled. "I'll wake it."

I'm guessing that's the first thing you have to do to wake up a ship. I would make an alarm clock just for it.

M'gann waved her hand and the red-ball-thing transformed into a ship.

"Whoa..." I bet that's all we could say.

"Well? Are you coming?"

The rest of us looked unsurely at each other, but nonetheless, went inside with the Martian.

"Hey, do you mind if I bower this?" I asked.

M'gann laughed. "That's not all."

We followed her further into the cockpit and watched as seats were being formed. "Strap in for launch." We all sat in the chair and reacted differently when the straps formed protectively around us.

"That didn't feel weird at all," I said sarcastically.

"No, not at all." I looked behind and saw Robin.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Immediately, the doors began opening and we took off.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

"I bet the ride is smoother than any aircraft here on Earth ," I commented.

Wally sighed dreamily. "She sure is." M'gann looked towards the dream-struck boy knowingly. "I-I mean, the ship, like all other ships, is a she," he stuttered.

"Fast with his feet-" I started, then I laughed.

"-not so much with his mouth." Robin finished.

"Dudes!"

I turned to Robin and gave him a high five.

Then I turned my attention to Kaldur and Superboy up in front. They looked like they were conversing quietly about Superboy's behavior. It wasn't M'gann's fault, yeah, but it also wasn't Superboy's fault also. They should just make up already.

And Tornado said talking would be good.

"He'll come around," Robin whispered to M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann replied sadly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally pointed out.

We all looked at Superboy wearily.

"Hey, how about you show us a little Martian shape shifting," Robin decided. Good idea.

M'gann gave him a grateful look and stood up from her seat. Both Kaldur and Superboy turned around to see the spectacle as M'gann's form began changing into a rather familiar form. Except they had boobs. That wasn't weird at all. When she formed into Robin she smirked at me. I wonder if she caught that little kiss in the hallway.

Then she turned into KF, but with boobs again and he was in awe. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"No, not at all." I told him.

"Impressive," Robin clapped, "but, you know you're not exactly gonna full anyone with those." Robin gestured.

Well, um isn't that a wonderful way to start off a 'That's what she said' joke.

"M-mimicking boys are a lot harder," She said softly.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann giggled. "They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands," she explained.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered. M'gann looked down.

Wally noticed and attempted to cheer her up, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

M'gann looked at him unsurely. "Density shifting? No. It's a very... advanced technique," she said.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls-" Robin commented. Wally looked up quickly realizing where the Boy Wonder was going with this.

I laughed and continued. "-when he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dudes!"

"Here's something I can do." M'gann smiled. "Camouflage mode."

"Cool," I said in approval.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course."

Robin scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy."

M'gann didn't think that way however. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," She reasoned. True. Wait shes defending Superboy. What's going on here.

"Let's find out what caused the alert."

Superboy turned his head to the side. "I think I know the cause."

A giant tornado hit the bioship, making us go a little haywire. I struggled in my seat as I was constantly being thrown around, despite being strapped in. Miss Martian soon gained control of the ship again and flew right out of it, landing on the ground. We all jumped out and watched as the power plant was being terrorized by a tornado. I made sure my new crossbow was still in my shoe.

"Robin? Are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked. We all turned around and found the Bird Brain nowhere in sight.

"Not again." I groaned.

Miss M. looked around for him. "But he was just here."

"That's not our biggest problem." I said when I saw the windows exploding by a force inside the plant.

"Let's go!" Aqualad commanded.

We all headed for the power plant, trying to get away from as much debris as we could.

As soon as we entered the plant, Robin had landed on his back. Superboy jumped from the top of the stair and next to him.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked casually.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

I ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay Bird Brain?"

"Never better." He nodded.

"My apologies," the robot said, "but you may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister summoned a tornado and blew Superboy out of the way. Miss Martian and I looked back to see Superboy on the ground. I quickly grabbed my crossbow and put a couple arrows/bullets in.

Kid Flash ran towards the robot and attempted to kick him with the velocity of his speed. That didn't work however and he was promptly blown away. Both Aqualad and Miss Martian headed straight towards him, but Mr. Twister did the same thing to them.

I did a dodge roll and fired a couple arrows but he blew me aside like I was nothin'.

While trying to sit up, I winced in pain. I just got done getting rid of all this back pain.

A flash went by me and lunged towards him.

"What have you done to my team?" Kid Flash asked.

"Embarrassed them largely," The robot retorted. Then once I got up KF got encased in a torndao, but apparently M'gann got him.

"I would've thought we all learned your limitations by now," Mr. Twister 'snorted'.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister said as he raised himself up into the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Aqualad ordered Miss Martian, "find his weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," Miss Martian stated.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin said exasperated. Well, then isn't a certain Bird Brain cranky.

Miss Martian concentrated on Mr. Twister, but apparently nothing came up. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing! Hello Megan!"

"Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," Miss Martian explained. "He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Uh, that makes no sense." I added.

Aqualad began to realize that Miss Martian might be right. "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test. Something to keep us busy," Robin said with animosity.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Kid Flash spat bitterly. "This game? So over."

I remeber that day. It felt like is was so long ago.

We all began walking towards to the 'Allegedly disguised Red Tornado' which, me personally, didn't think it was Tornado but I went with it.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted pointedly.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad also shouted.

"Consider it ended."

Mr. Twister raised both his hands up in the air and created a hurricane with two tornadoes.

"An impressive show" Aqualad shouted, "but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!"

Once what was said, lightning struck conveniently behind Mr. Twister.

"I think I'm right. I don't think that's Tornado." I told my team.

"I think Moony is right. Can Red Tornado do that?" Kid asked.

Mr. Twister scoffed. "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

I was right.

He sent down a barrage of lightning towards us, causing the ground to explode and throw us back.

Gosh how many times will I have to see that back doctor?


	7. We're a Team

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 7: We're a Team**

**Chapter Song: All the Right Moves- One Republic**

_I know we got it good, but they got it made, And their grass is getting greener each day, I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down, Before anybody's knowin' our name  
__

Once I was able to move again Mr. Twister, or who ever the robot thing is, was gone. This 'Mission' isn't turning out so well.

"W-what happened?" Kid asked. I hope they don't yell M'gann, because she might leave. And I was having fun with another girl on the team.

Miss Martian promptly responded, "I placed the Bio-Ship between us…"

Superboy began hitting a piece of ground next to us in anger. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado."

Does anyone know how to calm down a Superboy? Candy? A life-size truck?

Aqualad defended the Martian. "She didn't do it on purpose."

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin backed up. Thank you.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Kid said.

I stood up and helped out. "Look I would've done the same thing. Just give her a chance okay?"

"Hit the showers," Kid said, "we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy spat while walking by us. Yeah, this mission isn't turning out so well.

Then KF and Robin followed after him.

"I was just… trying to be part of the team…" Miss Martian looked down discouragingly.

Aqualad walked up next to me. "To be honest, I'm not really sure we really have a team."

I sat down next to Miss Martain. "Hey lets get you back to cave."

Miss Martian looked up at me. "You don't have to be here. I'll be fine by myself."

"Nope. I don't take 'No' for an answer." I smiled and helped her into the bioship. We made our way back to cave and tried to help out with the team but couldn't come up with anything.

Then my head snapped up. "Wait if we get Red Tornado to fight with Mr. Twister? Since that's what Mr. Twister wants."

"We won't be able to convince him."

"Hey, but I know a person who can do a good impression of Red Tornado." I looked at her. She finally realized my plan.

"So all you have to do is dress up like Tornado and-" I started but since M'gann was catching on she finished.

"-rip the tornado generating components! And whatever is controlling him is an android too. That's why I couldn't read his mind."

I leaned back in the organic chair. I made a plan. I feel smart.

"We need to inform the team." I told her.

"On it." M'gann replied. Once we got the bioship up in the air, we followed where Mr. Twister went. Then when that came into veiw she went into camouflage mode and contacted the team. Although I could hear it too.

"_Listen to me, all of you_,"Miss M's voice echoed in my head. "_I know_!"

I looked down to the guys and quickly exited the ship. Mr. Twister didn't see me, which was good. I saw Robin and ran towards him. Bird Brain quickly turned around when he saw me.

"You hear her voice too right?" He asked.

"Yeah. But listen to her." I pleaded.

"_And I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me_."

After she told the guys the plan it went into effect. Although she forgot to tell them about how the thing that is controlling Mr. Twister is and android.

I regrouped with the others and saw Red Tornado land in front of us.

"Hit the showers," Tornado said. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we gotta plan now," Robin rebutted.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The group went behind a large rock and hid untill she gave the cue.

Watching the onslaught of Mr. Twister of being tricked by Miss Martian made me laugh. I can't belive my plan is actually working! I got my crossbow and shot an arrow at Mr. Twister. Then Superboy punched him in the water, where Aqualad waited to give him a nice electrical charge and throw him back out onto land.

Yes, the plan is working.

Miss Martian took control of him and broke his main tornado generating components and Robin threw the last two exploding birdarangs.

YES!

We all gathered in front the limbless Mr. Twister and watched as another gent was thrown onto the floor from the android's chest.

"Foul… I call foul…" The man said pathetically.

Miss Martian took the initiative to walk up to the man and levitated a broken piece of ground above the man and mercilessly threw down on him.

Good job. I remember what she said earlier.

Robin glared at Miss Martian. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

Miss Martian smirked. "You said you trust me." She lifted her hand towards the piece of ground and levitated it up, revealing remains of yet another android on the ground. "That's why I couldn't read his mind.

Kid walked up to the android and picked up an eyeball that was lucky to remain intact. "Cool! Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Kid agreed, "you rocked this mission. Get it? _Rocked_."

"KF, no more. You're going to make me hit you." I told him giving him a small glare.

Robin rolled his eyes; assumingly he did under his sunglasses. I kinda know when he rolls he eyes or not. It's hard but.. "Ignore them; we're all just glad you're on the team."

"Thanks, me too."  
_

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

Red Tornado responded negatively. "No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you are in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado gave his final word to the subject and began walking off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman, they would've jumped right in to fix things," Wally observed.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin commented.

"Dude! Harsh!"

"Rob, that was kinda mean." I told him.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado responded from afar. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin laughed nervously. "Ahh, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be… more accurate"

"And more respectful," Kaldur added, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

I stood in front of my teammates. "Speedy was _so_ wrong."

"This team thing-"

"-might just work out"

I nodded and placed my arms on KF and Robin's shoulders. "Things will be awesome."  
_

**GOTHAM CITY**

**FRAY HOUSE 11:46 EST**

After I got home I changed into my comfy clothes, or my PJs, and told my mom about my amazing mission and how we worked out as a team she smiled and ordered Chinese food. My favorite. Apparently this was celebrating food. I didn't mind though.

Diana told me to go to bed after a while because I dozing off on the couch. Once I made up to my room someone was lying on bed.

Okay who wants to guess who it it? Is it:

A) KF

B) Aqualad

C) Bird Brain

If you guessed Bird Brain then you're right.

"If you like my bed so much then why don't you take it?" I told him.

The Boy Wonder yawned. "How 'bout I sleep in here on weekdays."

I sat down on my bed and gave him a look. "If you wanna kick my butt in Mortal Combat again, it's not going to happen."

Robin scooted to where he was next to me. "Actually I just came to talk to you. And maybe taking your video games."

Oh _HECK_ no.

"Your the Boy Wonder! You can make your own video games." I clarified.

He chuckled. "I was kidding about that part, Nao."

"Ok, good." I breathed.

"I was wondering if you could transfer to my school instead of going a couple miles to get to your regular school."

Me, transferring to another school and probably have the same classes as Bird Brain. Hmm

"I'll think about it." I said. We just sat there for a while untill Robin laid down and covered himself up in my blankets.

"Really, Bird Brain?" I groaned. He smirked. "My bed now."

"It will never be yours."

Robin got up a little bit. "Heh, wanna bet?"

I gave him a competitive look. "Yep."

I threw a pillows at his face while he tried to tackle me down. But I was to slow and he tackled me down and started to tickle my sides.

"So is it my bed now?" He smirked. I grabbed his collar and flipped him over to where I was over him.

"Nope." I got up from him and he had a small frown.

I sat down on _MY _bed and waved to the Boy Wonder. "See ya' later Robin."

He turned to me and smiled. "Don't I get a hug?"

I shoke my head and laughed.

Robin had a look in his eye, which meant "I'm going to get you!", and pulled me up to were I was standing.

"Can I please have a hug?" Bird brain pleaded with puppy eyes.

I put my arms around his neck. "Well I can't say no to that face."

He smiled in victory and put his arms around me. When I went to pull away he kept his arms around me.

"What," I looked at him. "Are you not fully satisfied?"

Robin laughed. "Well now that you mention it.." I pushed him away and pushed him out the window.

"Bye Robin." I smiled. Bird Brain looked at Gotham then back at me. He gave me a small kiss on my check and smirked. Then he was gone.

I'm guessing that's what he meant by not fully satisfied. I closed my window and laid down. This bed is worth fighting for.  
_

**Okay I know it might have been OOC, but I kinda pictured it going this way. If you liked it please reviews, favorite, follow, I don't care.**

**:)**


	8. The Real Mission

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 8: The Real Mission**

**Chapter Song: F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X-THE FALL OF TROY**

_I know that you really wanna go, My mind is runnin' outta gas just relax, And recap, and relapse. Tonight, my bodies jumpin' and I, Go through the motions and I'm leaving on this journey, Maybe someday I'll come running home to you.  
__

**CARIBBEAN**** SEA**

**JULY 22 20:08 EDT**

Okay, our first real mission is..RIGHT NOW! I know crazy, but I was really excited. We were strapped in the bioship and heading towards Santa Prisca. I looked over at Robin and saw his focused face looking forward. Well I'm focused but I wanna have a little bit of fun. Right? Who's with me? No one? Fine.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." M'gann told us.

I was remembering what Batman had told us, right before we went on our mission. He told us about how Santa Prisca is the place where the world-wide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom, has ceased all shipping of the drug, despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity. So he sent us here to investigate. Then Robin asked who's in charge. Batman and Tornado exchanged looks and told us to work that out.

I'm guessing that's why Bird Brains so quiet. If only I knew how to cheer him up. Then I'm guessing he was thinking about what Batman said because he had a grin on his face.

"Drop-zone A in thirty." Miss Martian said, breaking my train of thought. We looked towards Aqualad was unstrapped from the bioship. Then his chair sort-of dissolved. He tapped his symbol that was on waist and his clothes turned to gray and black. Cool.

"Ready." Aqualad said to Miss M.

She looked at him. "Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

As we came in closer towards Santa Prisca, Aqualad jumped out and swam to shut off the motion sensors and such.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." He informed.

The bioship, still in camouflage reached the forest.

"Drop-zone B." that's the rest of us. We got up from our seats as the chairs dissolved. Then hooks came down from the ceiling. I, along with the others, attached the hook to my clothes. I tapped my wrist, which had a faint mark of Wonder Woman's symbol, and my clothes turned gray and black, like KF's.

"How cool is this?" KF asked, turning towards Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Then she changed her clothes to black too. Awesome.

"Uh-that works too." KF stuttered. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

Superboy, who was just in a t-shirt, jeans, and black boots, crossed his arms. "No capes. No tights. No offense."

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said, looking at Superboy dreamily. Then she snapped out of it. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

Oh my gosh..

Miss M. like Superboy! Miss M. like Superboy! Miss M. like Superboy!

Okay. I'm calm.

I looked towards Robin. He was more quieter than usual. "You alright there Bird Brain?"

Robin realized I was talking. "Oh-uh, yeah sure."

Whatever.

Miss Martian put on her cape and she turned camouflage, like she did the ship.

We all went down to the forest floor and the hooks detached themselves, and went back up to the ship.

Oh crap! Superboy!

Robin, KF, Miss M. and I all moved out of the way when Superboy came down. He basically made a big entrance. "Knew I didn't need a line."

Robin, who was sitting against a tree, looked annoyed. "And yet creating a sizemic event may not have helped us much with the covert."

We regrouped near Superboy. Miss Martian floated down. " Aqualad, Drop B is go."

"Head for the factory. I'll your GPS and randevue ASAP." He responded.

Robin had a holographic screen on his glove and looked where the factory was. "Rodger that."

Then we followed to where the factory was. Once going past the cliffs and back into the forest Robin pulled up another holographic screen on his glove.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked suddenly. I don't high definition senses like you, so I'm gonna say no.

"Uh, no." KF turned around. "Wait, is this the super hearing thing?"

"Probably." I said.

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian had that dreamy tone. Aww it's so Adorable!

KF ignored Miss M.'s comment. "Okay Rob, now what?"

I turned around to see no Bird Brain.

"Man, I hate it when he does that." Kid said.

"Really again?" I groaned.

Then we heard Aqualad's voice. "Superboy, Kid, switch to inferred. See if your being tracked."

I don't have super-eye sight or wear goggles so I can't see inferred.

KF put on his goggles. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." We got closer.

Superboy looked over to the other side. "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Or before they find Rob.

After that we heard gunshots.

"No superhearing required now." KF stated.

"Swing wide. Stear clear." Aqualad warned.

Kid, ignoring Aqualad, jumped over the medium-sized boulder. "Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob." Then the speedster speed off.

Hey, that's my job looking for the Bird Brain.

"We have to after to him." I said running after him. But I stopped once he tripped and when the gun fire got closer.

KF fell in the middle of the gun fire, but luckily it stopped. They're probably surprised by him.

I don't think this is a covert mission any more. The gun fire started up again.

I grabbed my crossbow and flipped through the commotion. I fired arrows at a couple of the main gunman. I could tell they had a hard time trying to shot me because I shot their hands. Superboy took down the macho guy. I couldn't see who he was but it looked like Bane.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead; vanish into the jungle." That was the Bird Brain's voice. I fired two more arrows at the gunman and they went down.

"That's what you were doing?" KF kicked the guy he was fighting. "We're not mind readers you know."

Miss M. took down two gunman with her powers.

"Er, I'm not anyway." KF added.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys mind." She stated. One gunman came at Rob but I shot in arrow right in his shoulder. Good thing I used a tranquilizing arrow.

"Moonlight?" Rob question. I came out from were I was and but my bow back in boot.

"You're welcome." I told him, a little irritated. I mean why did he leave us. We aren't freakin' mind readers like M'gann.

Bird Brain gave me a apologetic look. Then I saw one man get electrocuted. Aqualad. Once we were all regrouped we tied up the macho man, or Bane, to a tree and left the other ones on the ground.

"I recognize those uniforms. The belong to the cult of the Cobra." Robin informed us.

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extraneous was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad stated.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love loss between this and those goons," Boy Wonder rubbed his chin. "I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out. Thats why normal supply lines have been cut off."

Kid looked annoyed. "We get it, Cobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and well be home for-"

Robin cut him off. "His cultists aren't on venom, Cobra is hoarding this stuff! We don't leave, not until I know why."

I don't know about the rest of my team, but I want to go home. And right know Bird Brain is thinking that he is the leader.

"Until you know why?" KF asked.

"This team needs a leader." Robin argued.

"And it's you." Kid pointed at Robin. "Dude you're a thirteen year-old kid, who ducked down on us without a word."

Hey! I'm thirteen! I take offense to that. But I didn't say anything.

Bird Brain laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover, first chance you got!"

I moved over towards Miss Martian and Superboy, while KF and Bird Brain were arguing.

"Don't you wanna lead?" Miss M. asked Superboy

He shoke his head. "You?"

She put her hands up in defense. "After the Mr. Twister fiasco-"

"You did alright." Superboy told her, which made her blush. AWW!

M'gann turned to me. "How about you Moony? Do you wanna lead?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Nah. Too much pressure. Besides I can't handle that type of position."

The boys kept arguing until Bane laughed. "Such clever Minos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

We regrouped around Bane. Miss Martian squatted down. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Her eyes turned white and she read Bane's mind. One of tied up men next to Bane kept looking at me.

Yeah, that's not creepy at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, chicha. Bane is not that easy." Bane said.

Apparently he was right. "Ugh. He's mentally reciting football scores in Espanol. This could take a while." Miss M. looked at us.

I speak Spanish. And Latin, Italian, and Irish. I speak a little Japanese from watching too much anime.

"It's not complicated." She turned her attention towards Bane again. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Well all looked at each other. Aqualad nodded.

Bane lead us towards a place where we could see the factory. KF and Robin got closer. Rob pulled out his binoculars. I kept my gaze on Bane when he went to do something. But I turned my gaze towards Bird Brain. "Look at all that product, a buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then-"

"We need to identify that buyer."Aqualad summed up.

"Just what I was thinking." KF agreed. He's probably lying either to impress Miss Martian or to make Robin more annoyed. Probably both.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Oh, no. Not again.

"Sarcasm? Dude." KF sounded like he didn't want to start another argument again. "A real leader would focus on getting answers."

I looked towards Bane, who moved a huge boulder that was blocking the secret passage. "Answers are this way."

There is no way in heck that Bane would ever, _ever _be the leader right now.

"So now _Elucador_ is our leader." KF said, was going to go first but Robin pushed him so he could first. I rolled my eyes. Right now Bird Brain is being a jerk. I followed after him.

"Robin, what's your problem?" I asked him.

He scoffed. "Nothing."

Wow, this is how you're going to act. Forget about playing Mortal Combat today- I mean tonight.

When we reached the end of the hallway Bane pressed a button that opened the door to reveal another passageway, that lead into the factory. Once Bane opened _that_ door Robin was already looking out it.

"All clear." Robin stated and ran off.

"Again?" I whispered.

My team nodded. Oh great.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked us, not refereeing to anyone in particular.

Hey, I'm the same age and height and I'm not a little fool!

"No. He just does that." Aqualad said a little irritated.

Wally put on his goggles. "Stay put. I'll get the internearim before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait Kid!" I tried to grab onto his sui, but he was too quick.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented.

Aqualad told us to get closer to the crates to see if the buyer would be seen or not.

"It's a massive shipment." He said, a little bit in awe.

"Yeah but why are they only taking new product?" I asked.

Superboy agreed. "They're not touching _this _venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann suggested.

"A helicopters coming." Superboy looked up. We followed his gaze and saw the helicopter. M'gann went to see who was the buyer, using camouflage mode. Bane told us to move up, so the guards wont spot us. We waited for Miss M.

Then Aqualad said, "Sportsmaster. He is the buyer." He tried to contact Red Tornado but he got static. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Coms jammed."

Oh, well isn't that wonderful.

Aqualad continued." We need a plan. _Now._" I'm not very good at making up plans on the spot. Well, maybe I am but I don't have any good ones.

"I have a suggestion." Bane spoke up. Then he jumped down. With a yell he attacked the guards, who shot gunfire.

Yeah, that's one way of getting people's attention.

"What is he doing?" Aqualad question. Before we could say anything a giant mutant burst through the window and broke the metal platform we were standing on. I reacted quickly by landing on my feet.

Uh, I have a major problem now. Now me, I'm kinda small. I weigh about one-hundred and ten pounds. My problem is that.. I CAN'T FIGHT THAT FREAKIN' MUNTANT!


	9. Leader

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 9: Leader**

**Chapter Song: Never Loose Myself- Black Star's Theme from Soul Eater**

_No matter what you say, You wanna come my way, Don't wanna change my mind, Don't say anything, Let me show your thought, I got love still, That's why I'm up the top yea  
__

Yeah, I can fight the guards just not the HUGE MUTANT!

There were a row of guards on the left and right side of the mutant. A man ,with a red coat who I assumed to be a leader and and woman with a orange mohawk stood behind them.

The mutant roared.

"Destroy them!" The man in the leader said. I grabbed my crossbow and made sure there was still arrows in it. There about thirty more. Good.

The mutant lunged at us but Superboy got him. The the guards came. I looked at Kaldur. He nodded. Once they started to fire I hid behind Kaldur's water shield and started to fire arrows at the men. Although Aqualad was able to shot them within his shield. That's pretty cool.

I started to look around for Bane. Traitor. We should never had trusted him. I started to realize that Miss M. was here because some of the men were being taken out, when Aqualad and I weren't shooting. Superboy was having a good and hard time with the mutant.

I noticed Sportsmaster came in. He was focused on something in the air. Miss M! He started to throw something that looked like a small harpoon, but I jumped in front her. If you're asking how I did that, she wasn't that far off the ground.

The harpoon missed both of us by inches but it blew up in front of us. It sent both of us backwards. I guess you could say we fell on barrels.

"Moonlight," she said weakly. "Why- why did you do that?"

I smiled. "You're my friend remember. I'll do anything to save my friend."

M'gann gave me a smile. Yeah, I'm the type of friend that would sacrifice myself for my friends. I don't care if I died. I would just know that they were safe.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed, link us up!" We heard Aqualad say. She nodded.

"_Everyone online_?" Her voice rang in my head.

_"Yeah." _I heard from Superboy.

_"You know if beautiful." _Ugh Kid.

_"Moonlight you okay?" _Aqualad asked me, still in my head.

I felt a small bump on my head. _"Peachy."_

_"Good. We need to regroup." _Kaldur instructed. Wait where's Bird Brain?

_"Busy now!" _There he is.

_"Robin now!" _I'm guessing Aqualad was talking to Robin.

Aqualad continued. _"We need to retreat. Kid clear a path."_

KF did as he was told. Miss Martian picked me up and put on the ground right after Aqualad took down the guards. We ran into the room that lead into the secret passageway and waited there. Once we saw Superboy we ran into the passageway and he closed the doors. When it locked, we ran.

Of course the mutant broke down the door easily. Then the guards started to shoots at us.

I stayed back and grabbed my crossbow and shot one of them, but I missed.

"Moony!" Robin yelled. He stayed back and waited for me. I ran towards him and caught up with the others.

"Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad yelled. Superboy broke the beams, but he was kinda stuck. Miss Martian got him thought. Aww still cute. The falling rocks blocked the guards and the mutant. It was dark but good thing Aqualad had a glow stick.

My head started to hurt. I went to hold my head but fell backwards into the wall. Robin looked at me and gave me a look which meant 'You Okay?'

"I'm fine." I reassure everyone.

Bird Brain looked at the wall. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Aqualad put the glow stick on the ground. "You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Aqualad continued. "Fighting along side Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new. And the leader must be clear, explicit, and cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in a unknown plan."

Robin turned around suddenly. "Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?"

He holds my hand all the time. I looked at him and tried to calm him down.

"Gah. Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

KF spoke up "Please I can run circles-"

"Wally come on, you know he's the one. We all do."

Miss Martian turned to Kaldur. "Hello Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Could've told ya'." Superboy said.

Everyone turned to me. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm all for it." I smiled at Kaldur.

Wally put his hands at his sides. "Okay."

Aqualad walked towards Robin and put his hand on Rob's shoulder. "I accept the burden, untill you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Bird Brain had his usual grin on his face. He nodded at Aqualad's words.

As Kaldur's first time as leader he said, "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

I started to stand up, but my I guess I stood up too fast and almost fell. Good thing Bird Brain was there. He caught me and put and arm around me. "Funny I had the same thought."

After Aqualad told us the plan we put it in motion.

"Sportsmaster the supplier slash buyer but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or get Cobra to do his dirty work." Robin pulled up another holographic file on his glove while we were running.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockboster with venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid added.

Aqualad stopped once we reached the end. "I believe the expression is 'Tip of the Iceberg."

Bane stood there and dropped something on the ground. It like small bombs. "Halt Minueos. I'm feeling explosive."

We all heard a small beep and looked up.

Aqualad spoke up. "You betrayed us! Why?"

"I want my factory back." Bane said simply.

_"Kid you'll need a running start."_

"So I forced you into a situation were you would either take down on my enemies or die trying." He flashed an evil grin. "The Justice League would come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." Bane went to press the button, but he pressed nothing.

KF held the button in his hand. "With what? This trigger-thingy?"

Bane went to punch Kid, but he was lifted up by M'gann.

Superboy went to Bane. "Finally."

Robin, who still had an arm around me, walked with me towards the others.

"Drop 'him." Superboy told Miss M.

She did and when Bane fell Superboy gave him a superpunch. Awesome. After we tied him up and then we went towards the helicopter.

KF went first and knocked out a row of guards. Then Superboy jumped down. "Go again?"

The mutant went at him but, Kid pushed him, then Aqualad kept him distracted him with water pressure. Superboy said something but a guard shot him.

I looked at Miss M. but she was already gone. I focused on Robin. KF took down one guard and got something from him. "Souvenir!"

Then Boy Wonder threw something the tied up the girl in the mohawk. I help Kid take down some more of the guards with my Katana. I swiped the oncoming ones in the chest I kicked them to the ground.

"Moony, behind you!" Kid shouted right before he took down a couple more guards. I turned around and kicked the guard's gun. But that backfired. He grabbed my foot and flipped me over on the ground, but that didn't stop me. I used my leg to swipe to kick the guard's legs. It worked. I kicked him in the stomach and made sure he stayed down.

After all the guards went down we watched as the helicopter went up. Oh no. But somehow it exploded and crashed into the building. We went over to Robin, just as he was saying, "Good 'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" He jumped up and landed next to me. I held my Katana in a fighting stance.

We waited for him to attack but instead backed up. "Another time then."

Robin looked behind the leaves but he wasn't there.

"So he just disappeared?" I asked.

"I guess so." Miss M. said.

The building behind us was burning and coming apart, slowly.

Robin smiled. "We picked the right guy to lead."

Right when I thought Bird Brain was going to say something nice he didn't

"Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin chuckled.

Well then. I put my hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "Don't worry."

He still looked down. He was probably worried about what Batman _would_ say.  
_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 4 1:06 EDT**

After getting my bump checked out, I had to take some pills to stop the headaches. But anyways I was fine. We stood in front of Batman, and awaited the glares and speeches. I kept my head down.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman stood in front of Kaldur and gave him a glare. I hate those 'Batman Glares'. They scare the crap out of me. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then good job."

I looked up to Batsy. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success. And how you choose how leads determines character."

I saw Aqualad smile at Robin.

Okay. This was a very fun mission. But the good thing is that there is more to come.  
_

**I know this chapter was short but I didn't know what else to put. So thank you for reading and please review, favorite, or follow..Whatever you wanna do.**

**:)**


	10. Training

**Here is chapter 10. **

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 10: Training**

**Chapter Song: At Home-The Crystal Fighters**

_I never thought I'd see you,again, I never thought I'd get to be with my best friend, Never thought I had to tell you again, Never thought I had to tell you how I lost my mind again._  
_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 3 13:06 EDT**

I was back in Mount Justice, again. Kaldur and Wally were playing air hockey. Literally. I wasn't paying attention that much. Although it looked like KF won.

"Recognized, Superboy B04." The computer announced. Superboy came in with his 'Expressionless' look, as always. Miss M. light up when she saw him.

"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" She asked but he ignored it and went through the, I guess you could call it an interactive hologram, hockey board. Well then, I guess Metropolis was bad.

Black Canary fake coughed. " Ready for training everyone?"

Nope.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Miss M. exclaimed excitedly. She ran to him and hugged him. Aww. This is why M'gann is my best friend.

Manhunter put a hand on his niece's shoulder. "M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I came to see how you're adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

I leaned against the Boy Wonder. I'm glad were about the same height. Although he is like one inch taller. One Inch!

"Stick around," Black Canary said. Huh? Who was she talking to? I saw Superboy about to leave. Oh I got it. "Class is in session."

Superboy turned around and crossed his arms. BC went into the middle of the floor and the ground turned a bright light. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll through a lot at you, everything from my own mentors," She took off her jacket reveling a bandage on her arm."And my own bruises."

"Wow," I muttered.

"What happened?" Asked M'gann.

"The job." BC closed the subject. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the fight on your terms. You should always be acting and never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner."

I kinda knew most of this stuff. Before I able to handle my Katana and crossbow, Wonder Woman taught me hand-to-hand combat. Although she did put me in karate and stuff like that. I got kicked out for breaking the teachers hand. I didn't mean to but when he said attack, I did as I was told.

"Right here! Yeah," Kid volunteered. He was still eating a banana. He's gonna get his butt kicked, yes! You don't know how long I've wanted to see him get owned by someone that wasn't an enemy.

Kid walked up to Black Canary. He took another bite of the banana. "After this, _swish_, I'll show you _my_ moves."

She is way too old for you big bro.

What BC did next made me laugh. She punched Wally then kicked him. On the ground it read: "Kid Flash Status: failed."

"It hurts so good." Yeah, that didn't sound wrong. But coming from KF, I'm used to it.

BC helped him up. "Good block. But can any one see what he did wrong?"

Robin raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! He hit on teacher and got served?"

Ha. That was funny.

"Dude!"

BC was now more serious. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please," We looked at Superboy, who was fairly quiet untill now. " With my powers the battle is always on _my _terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

I agree that Superboy could probably take down a couple unexperienced people with his powers, but what will happen if he battles a person with the smarts of someone like Black Canary or even Batsy?

"Prove it." Black Canary challenged.

"I have money on Canary," I whispered to Robin. He smirked and nodded.

Wally backed up as BC and Superboy went into a fighting stance. Superboy threw the first punch, but Canary grabbed his hand at the right moment and flipped him over to the other side of the battle circle.

Robin pointed at Superboy and started to laugh. Kaldur elbowed him. I laughed too, and when I did, Miss M. glared at me. I won the bet, though.

But, Superboy got back up and growled.

"Good you're angry, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" BC started but Superboy threw a punch at her, but she quickly jumped over him and kicked his legs causing him to fall. Again.

Bird Brain was still laughing but he covered his mouth so he couldn't make Superboy anymore angry. I laughed a little bit. You gotta admit, it was kind of funny.

When Canary went to help Superboy up he ignored her. "That's it. I'm done."

BC tried to comfort him. "Training is mandatory."

Then the computer came up with Batman. Yeah, anther mission!

"Batman to the cave," We all regrouped to the screen. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." A picture of a what looked like a robot with pointed ears and red eyes came on the screen. "The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponets. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous. As out foe gained more and more power which each new combatant."

Green Arrow helped me with how to aim and shoot arrows, so I'm guessing you could call him my other mentor too.

"Woah, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" KF summed up.

Batsy continued. "In the end, it took Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

That's how long it takes me to defeat a boss in one of my games. Don't ask me why it takes so long. I..sometimes break the controller from..some anger issues.. Oh don't judge me!

"An android?" The Boy Wonder sounded like he had an idea of who it was. "Who made it T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said to his protegé.

"The technology bears the signature of..professer Ivo." Manhunter told us. Oh snap! I thought he was dead right?

"Ivo?" I haven't heard Kaldur's voice in a while. "But Ivo's dead."

I kinda just said that.

"So we all thought." BC said. "Or hoped."

Espically me! I thinking over here right now.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," Batsy continued. " We're sending two trucks containing the android's parts to two separate Star Life facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion unless Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

Wow, Bats sure likes to talk a lot huh?

"Yes! Road trip." Can I not be in a team with Wally? PLEASE!

"So now we take out your trash?" Wow is Superboy still angry? Get over it man!

Batman looked at Superboy. "You had something better to do?"

There was a beeping noise from what Aqualad was holding. "Coordinates received. On our way."

We followed Aqualad towards the bikes. I got paired up with Bird Brain and Superboy, which wasn't that bad. I got a dark blue motorcycle out of it. I was kinda scared once I got on it.

But Bird Brain went on and made it look easy. If I can ride a skateboard I can do this. I put on the suit they provided which had built in knee pads and elbow pads. Good thing for that too, because I'm known to be a clutz. I put my crossbow in my boot and we set off.

**LITCHEDFIELD COUNTY**

**AUGUST 3 20:08**

We hide in the forest until they were ready. I noticed a certain Boy Wonder looking at me.

I waved my hands in face. "Uh, hello Robin?"

He blinked his eyes a couple times. "Huh? Oh sorry."

I blushed and put on my helmet. Batman gave us the signal and we rode off. I'm actually getting the hang of this. Maybe Wonder Woman should get me a motorcycle.

The sun started to set as the two decoy trucks went left, and real one went right. We followed the real one of course. Bird Brain caught up to me and Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right."

I put my thought on Robin's new word. "I guess so. Are you just going to make up new words now, Bird Brain?"

"Maybe." He looked to Superboy. "Clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

It even sounds wrong. First whelmed, now aster? What's next renial?

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is a part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, the same with Batman and well me." Robin stated.

"And maybe she thought you might have needed more experience." I added. I'm guessing that made him mad because he speed off.

I guess we can't make him feel better.

"Robin, Moonlight, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad informed us.

"Kinda figured." Robin said, because our's was under attack too.

I never thought I would say this in my life but..out truck is under attack..by robotic monkeys. I don't know about you but I rarely see those when I go to the zoo.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy spat.

"Yeah, you don't see those on the Discovery channel now do ya'?" I said.

"Robot Monkeys!" The Boy Wonder laughed. "Totally Ivo's tweak style." He pressed a button and his ride switched to battle mode.

I did the same but Superboy didn't do anything.

"Hey, switch your ride to battle mode." Robin told him, just in case he forgot.

Superboy still ignored him. "No point." He leaped off his motorcycle and jumped on the truck. Although his bike came towards us.

"Or not!" Robin jumped off his bike and grabbed me. He used one of his gadgets to get towards the truck.

We kicked off some of the creepy monkey things and while I climbed up to the top and helped Superboy. I'm going to have to thank Bird Brain later for saving my life. Both mine and Robin's bike helped blast some of the android monkeys. Although the monkeys jumped on it and sort of crashed I think.

Superboy was fighting off some monkeys when they shot him with a green laser and started to lift him up. I grabbed my crossbow and shot one of them, which made him come hurdling down to the ground. Opps, sorry.

I started to rip some of them apart, will I tried, but one of them lifted me up and threw me on the truck. It felt like I couldn't breath, like the wind was taken out of me. Then it was like I blacked out.

I woke back up suddenly with Bird Brain calling my name. "We have to get off the truck!" He told me and the driver. The driver jumped out and Robin caught up. While regaining my balance I jumped off and rolled into the cornfield.

"Moony!" Robin called out. I got up slowly and saw the truck on it's side and the back side ripped open. "Moony!" Rob called out again.

"Right he-" I started but I felt arms around me. The Bird Brain was hugging me.

Not that I didn't mind.

"Rob, I'm fine. Really." I said.

He looked at me. "But you blacked out on me, and when I couldn't get you to wake up I thought-"

I laughed and hugged him back. "I promised I'm okay."

No matter what I said he still held my hand. Then the truck was lifted up. Superboy. He saw the monkeys take the parts away. Apparently that made him more mad, so he jumped and followed the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin and I both yelled out.

"Oh great." I squeezed Rob's hand.

"Aqualad to Robin and Moonlight, we lost our cargo did you-"

"It's gone." The Boy Wonder sighed. "And so is Superboy."


	11. Familiar Arrow

**Thank you ****Chalantelle and SnowWolf22 ****for reviewing! I feel better now that someone has given me feedback.**

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 11: Familiar Arrow**

**Chapter Song: Undercover Martyn- Two Door Cinema Club**

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you, Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going, Out on the main streets, completing your mission  
__

Great. We lost Superboy. I looked at Robin. "What now?"

"Well since he ditched his Com..I'm not sure."

I put my hands on my hips. "Really? Come on you're the Boy Wonder! You must have something!"

"So you rely on me to find out stuff?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Well yeah, I mean have you ever seen KF come up with a good idea?"

"Nope."

Robin looked at me and smiled. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Me? No, no, no."

He mimicked me by putting his hands on his hips. "I know you must be thinking something in that pretty brain of yours."

Did he just call my brain pretty?

I blushed and looked at the monkeys. "How did they find us?"

"Hm, I don't know. Let's try and figure out though shall we?" He took a USB looking cord and placed into one of the compartments of the monkeys. He pressed a couple buttons and holographic screen came up.

"Aha! The parts have GPS!" I looked over the Bird Brain's shoulder. Like I said before, Robin's shoulder is comfy. "The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured."

"See I told you, you would figure out something." He looked at me over his shoulder. Our faces were inches from each other.

Okay, um.. WHAT'S HAPPENING!

"You called my brain pretty." I blurted out.

What the freaking pancakes am I saying?

"Yeah, because you _are_ pretty." Robin clarified.

"_Aqualad to Robin and Moonlight. You still there_?" Kaldur interrupted in our ears. We both pulled away and focused on our mission.

The Boy Wonder looked at the screen. "Looks like both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham City."

Oh snap. There is no way in HELL am I letting a freakin' android come in my city. I grew up here..met Bird Brain here...trained here and you get the picture.

"That far South? M'gann and I won't get there in time soon. I'm sending on Kid to met you guys. Aqualad out." Kaldur informed us.

Okay, lets get back to what almost happened two minutes ago. ME AND BIRDBRAIN ALMOST KISSED!

Robin and I got up. I turned to him. "Hey Rob,"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded a little hurt. Okay if I don't do something now then it might ruin our friendship, but if I do something how will he react.

"Let's hurry up before the sun goes down." I said finally.

"Do you wanna change first?" He asked. Well this suit thing was kinda uncomfortable.

"Sure." I unzipped my suit and was in my regular costume. I ditched the suit on the road and looked towards Bird Brain who was already changed. He pressed a button on his glove and the motorcycle went the other way. Mine, however, I just picked up and started it up.

"This is a disaster. Heavy on the Dis." Rob said using his _new_ word.

Unexpectedly, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through. "Hey at least you still got me."

He smirked. Gosh I will never get enough of him smirking. "I do, don't I?"

Robin squeezed me hand, then kissed it. He passed me my helmet, then we went off towards Gotham.

I guess the Boy Wonder forgot about the '_Almost Kiss_'. But, we girls, tend to stay on the subject for a while.  
_

After we got Bird Brain's motorcycle, we KF caught up with us. Apparently he changed too.

"So you changed too?" Rob said looking over at KF.

"You kidding. Ugh, I felt naked in chivies. You still trackin' the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham," I started.

"But they veered. Wait..dude! They're at my school!" Robin tracked.

I still have to talk to Diana about me transferring to Bird Brain's school. Maybe when I get home.

We got there, I guess, right on time because I heard Superboy. Rob and I dropped our bikes and ran into the school. It looks like were in a gym. KF went towards the other side and grabbed Superboy just before he was punched by the android.

Robin threw a birdarang, while I shot an arrow.

"Martian Manhunter," And they went right through him. Literally.

"Access Red Tornado." The android was lifted in a, well, red tornado and came towards us.

Unfortunately we didn't reacted very fast. The tornado blew us into the bleachers. Ah, more back pain.

I caught a glimpse of KF, while he was running.

"Access Black Canary." Wally was knocked backwards by the shrieking of the android.

I got back up and was ready to shoot, but Superboy went first.

"Access Superman." And there went Supeboy.

Right before I even aimed I heard "Martian Manhunter," but I still shot anyways and it went right through him. His arms grew long and he threw them and Robin and I. We moved out of the way, but it almost hit us.

KF went at him again, but the robot picked him up and said, "Superman," and Wally was getting crushed.

"Martian Manhunter," I saw, well mostly heard, someone firing an arrow. And it wasn't mine. Although the arrow went right through the robot it still saved KF. The arrow was this close to hitting me.

Wait I minute. I knew that arrow. It's..no way. I'm have to discuss it later.

Okay my turn to get into action. I took my Katana and lunged at him.

"Access Martian Manhunter." My blade went right through him. I went to kick him but he caught my foot.

"Access Superman." Aw crap. He spun me around then threw me against the wall.

"Moony!" Robin threw a birdarang at him, but it failed like it did the last time.

"Superman." The android's eyes went red. No. Don't fry my Bird Brain!

But KF got him right before the red lasers got him. It took me a while to get up, but when I did Superboy was going crazy and trying to attack Izo.

"Great, he's gone bilestic again." Kid said.

I shoke my head. "I don't think so."

Rob was thinking the same thing I was. Superboy was actually using what BC taught him. Good job.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." Whimpered Izo. Ha, what a baby.

Superboy went at him but he moved to quickly.

"Captain Adam." Amazo locked his arm on Superboy and fired at him. I was focused on where Izo was going.

The monkeys were picking him up. "Anyone wanna play keep away?" Asked Boy Wonder and then he kicked the scientist making him fall.

"Oh me!" Kid and I said in unison.

"Access Superman." Amazo stomped on the ground making a sort of rippling effect on the ground, except in one line, heading straight towards us.

The good thing was we almost got Izo.

The bad thing was that, we got blown to the bleachers.

I couldn't really quite focus on wait the android was saying. KF helped me up.

"You okay little sis?" he asked.

"Sure, you?" I held me arm and rubbed it. Yeah I might want a cast.

"I'm doing pretty go-" Kid looked towards the android as it's head fell off. Then it fell down. Now way cool!

Rob ran towards it. "Help me disassemble him, now!"

"You realize it's kinda dead right?" I told him.

"And besides it had no head." KF added.

"Don't take any chances." We turned to see Kaldur and M'gann.

Hey you guys! Let me tell what you missed.

M'gann instantly came over to Superboy."Superboy, are you alright?"

AWWW! Oh, wait no one wants to help me and see how I'm doing. Pfft. You can forget about your Christmas presents. Yep.

"I'm fine," Superboy smiled and looked at Robin. "feeling the aster."

"Hey where's Ivo?" That caught my attention.

Although he was no where to be found.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 4 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being anaylized at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad discussed with some of the League members. My mom was there too so she could take me home.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Canary said.

"But we understand you mission encountered _other_ complications." Martian Manhunter added.

"Complications come with a job. You're ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman told us. I looked to Wonder Woman who was smiling.

"The whole League?" Asked Superboy, who was probably referring to Superman.

"Given time..yes. Krytonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman said.

Oh and one more thing about the person and the arrow...

"Please," I looked to the Boy Wonder. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out an arrow. "You were following us! Babysitting you still don't trust us!"

Batman looked at me. "Let me see one of your arrows."

"It's not mine but okay." I pulled out an arrow and gave it to Batman. Green arrow took out _his_ arrow and observed all three. I knew which one was mine because it was dark blue and had two black points at the end.

Batman observed the arrows. "We didn't follow you."

Bird Brain took a closer look and realized he was wrong. "And that's not your arrow. But that means-"

"Speedy!" Exclaimed KF.

"He had our backs." Kaldur said.

In a flash, literally, KF took Speedy's arrow. "Souvenir."

Okay that's not Speedy's arrow. Batman pulled me off to the side, along with Green Arrow.

"I know who fired the arrow." I said softly so no one could hear. I forgot about Superboy. EH he'll find out anyways and he was talking to BC so I hope I don't have to worry that much. "Ah, you're more of a detective than Boy Wonder over there." Arrow joked.

"How do you know?" Batman asked.

"Trust me I know Arty's arrow when I see it." I told them.

Green Arrow put a hand on my shoulder. "So you know who my new protogue is?"

I nodded. "Yep. One of my old friends."

And by older friend I kinda mean best friend.

My blondie, Artemis Crock.

**FRAY HOUSE **

**AUGUST 4 2:19 EDT **

After me and Wonder Woman got home I was going to ask her about transferring to Bird Brain's school.

"Hey mom?" I got down a box of Lucky Charms and poured a bowl.

"Hmm?" She sat down at the old wooden table. I sat next to her.

"Well I was wondering if I could transfer to Gotham Academy?"

Diana put her hand on the table and took some of the cereal. "Is it what you want?"

She always asked me this, because it's really my choice. But I have to run the question to her, so she could sum it up and ask the true question.

A little confusing, I know but I learned to live with it.

"Yeah, it is." I said confidently. I eat some more cereal.

"Well I'll ask Bruce. But with you're good grades, I bet he can get you a scholarship." My mom took the bowl and left it on the counter and turned off the kitchen light.

"I'm tired. So stay up if you want, but be in bed and not sleeping on the couch." She waved goodnight and went upstairs to her room.

When she was gone I jumped up from the table. "Yes!"

I ran upstairs, quietly and changed into my PJ's. This time I was wearing comfy polka-doted shorts and a panda t-shirt. I decided to put my hair up in a bun. It was messy but hey, I'm going to bed. I don't give a care!

Where is Bird Brain when you need him. I looked out the window and there he was.

"Finally! How long does it take you to realize that I'm here." I invited him in.

I sat on my bed and patted a spot next to me for him to sit down. "I talked to my mom about transferring."

"Oh," He looked down thinking Diana disapproved. "What did she say?"

"She said yes. Duh!" I punched him softly. "Don't act all sad on me now."

He laughed. "Okay, okay I won't."

We just sat there for a while. Until I remembered something. "Thanks for grabbing me, before I got smashed with Superboy's bike."

"Hey, I'll always be there to save you."

Okay I'm pretty sure that made my heart jump... a lot. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Wanna play Call of Duty?" I suddenly asked.

His face light up. "I thought you'd never ask."

I laughed. We played video games for about an hour until I fell asleep on his lap.

Although the good thing was I think he moved me to my bed. He kissed me on the cheek and mummered, "Goodnight, beautiful."

Woah...

Wait, isn't that something Wally would say? Hmm I guess he learned some stuff from KF, huh.


	12. Buddy

**I own none of Young Justice. I only own Naomi Riley/Moonlight or Moony.**

**Chapter 12: Buddy**

**Chapter Song: If You're Wondering if I Want You to- Weezer**

_Then the conversation stopped, And I looked down at my feet, I was next to you and you were right there next to me, Then I said, Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to) I want you to, So make them move (make them move), 'cause I ain't got all night  
__

**FRAY HOUSE**

**AUGUST 8 6:49 EDT**

I covered my self up in my blankets and tried to fall back asleep.

"Hey, Beautiful," Someone murmured.

Am I still dreaming?

"Beautiful?" The same person murmured again.

I groaned. "Five more minutes."

Then they chuckled. Wait that laugh? That creepy laugh that I love and hate so much..

Robin!

I slowly turned over to be face-to-face with the Boy Wonder. "Did I ask for a wake-up call?"

"Nope. The team is going down to Mount Justice's beach today. Wanna come?"

"You couldn't have woke me up, let's say, two hours later to tell me this!" I hid under my covers and yawned.

Bird Brain dragged me from the covers and picked me up, sort-of bridal style.

"I didn't want a wake up call." I repeated.

Dick smirked. "Don't care. Now I'll be downstairs."

I got down from his arms. "Uh, you realise that Diana-"

"She's the one who let me in."

"Oh so you didn't use the window?"

He shoke his head. "Now, hurry up."

I pushed him out of my room and closed the door.

Okay let's review. Dick woke me up and six in the morning, my _mom_ let him in the house, and he called me Beautiful. Twice.

I am so falling for him.

I ran to my dresser and picked out a two-piece black, I guess you can call it, bikini and my lime green hoodie. I had to dig a little farther in my closet to find the same color flip-flops but I got them. I slipped on my clothes and did my hair. I just put on side in a braid and connected it to a pony-tail.

That took some work.

Now, I'm not the tip of person to put on make-up I just put on some lip gloss. Me and make-up are enemies.

My alarm clock read: **7:23**.

Good timing.

When I went downstairs Bird Brain was half-asleep on the couch. My mom was awake and was making some waffles. See, she is a cooking master. Me, I suck.

"Hey mom. Did Dick tell you about the beach?" I asked taking a waffle and drenching it with syrup.

"Yeah, just be careful and have fun."

"I always am." I finished my food and walked over to Bird Brain. Now he was fully asleep. I rolled my eyes and took one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at him.

"What, what? I'm awake." He said yawning.

"Now you know how I feel. Come on." We went outside and was ready to go to Mount Justice.

Although something occurred to me. "Rob, how did you get here?"

He smirked and lead me to a motorcycle, that was similar to one he drove when we had that mission about Izo.

"You drove here, on that and the cops didn't stop you?" I looked at Dick as he got on the bike.

"Nothing stops the Boy Wonder. Now come on we're still waiting on Kaldur." I got on the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't kill us Bird Brain." I warned.

He started up the bike and looked back at me. "Hang on."  
_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 8 09:56 EDT**

Okay let me start of by saying this and I will try to be as calm as I can.

ROBIN HAS NO SHIRT ON!

Yeah, that's how calm I can be. I'm sorry it's just if you've already figured out, I like Bird Brain. I really do.

And you know what memory keeps popping up? The day when Wonder Woman decided to introduce me to her friend's new partner.

_"Come on Moonlight." She picked me up and we flew over to a tall mansion with a lot of detail. Once we got there it started to rain a little bit. Wonder Woman knocked on the door._

_An older man who looked like a butler answered the door. "Ah, Miss Diana and I'm guessing this is Miss Fray?" _

_Not sure what to do I just nodded. We walked inside to a huge home. The butler lead us to door._

_"Close your eyes Nao." I did as I was told and heard a door open. _

_"You can open them now." Wonder Woman told me. When I did I realized where I was. _

_The Batcave. The butler didn't follow us, but apparently my mom knew where to go. As we approached a platform with a huge computer two figures came into view. I recognized one as Batman and the other I didn't know._

_He had black hair, a domino mask, and was wearing a red and yellow costume with an 'R' on it._

_"Ah, Diana. Hello Moonlight." Batman greeted. I nodded and waved._

_"Moonlight this is Batman's protegé , Robin."_

_Oh, so that's his name Robin. I walked over to him. "Hi I'm Moonlight."_

_"Cool. I'm Robin." We shoke hands. _

That was probably the best day ever.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach everyday!" M'gann said holding up and small surfboard. Superboy and Kaldur were holding a cooler, while Bird Brain was holding a beach ball. Me, I was holding a towel.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin spoke.

M'gann put her head down. "Poor Wally."

Yeah, poor Wally.

"Silence done." I grabbed M'gann's hand and dragged her into the water. The others followed. I splashed Robin with water and he splashed me back.

Robin went underwater and dragged me down from my feet.

I glared at him and swam to attack him. When we went up for air and tackled him on his back.

"Okay, Okay! You win."

Then Superboy did a well, Super cannon ball. Then after that we grilled hot dogs and played volleyball. I was on Kaldur and Robin's team. Although Superboy and M'gann's team won.

Lucky.

After that we got bored a covered Superboy with sand. Then we played tag like little kids. When Robin was it though he picked me picked me up and twirled me around.

"I win."

Yeah, I am so falling for him  
_

When we changed and met in the cave I saw a familiar blonde.

I walked past everyone and smiled. "Yo, Arty, how ya' been?"

She turned around. Yep, still my same blondie. "Hey Nao. I've been fine. You caught on when you saw the arrow huh."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"So when did you become a hero?" She asked looking at my costume.

"Well not that long ago really."

I came to over to hug her when I heard "Recognized Kid Flash B03,"

Wally was dressed in his swim trunks, and he had a beach ball, radio, an umbrella, and what looked like a bag. "The Wallman is here! Now let's get this party star-" He tripped and down went his stuff.

Artemis looked at me and back at Wally. "Wallman huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are you're powers?"

I laughed. See this is why she's my blondie.

"Uh, who's this?" Asked KF. Is he made that someone stole his show?

"Artemis your new teammate." She said proudly.

"Kid Flash never heard of you."

Green Arrow stepped in. "Uh, she's my new protegé."

I already figured that out.

"Well what happened to your old one?" Kid protested.

As on cue the computer said, "Recognized Speedy B06,"

Speedy changed. He looked more like a mentor than a protegé. "Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy any more. Call me _Red_ Arrow."

Gee, I never heard of name like that before.

"Roy," Arrow looked at his old partner. "You look-"

"Replaceable," Speedy, I mean, _Red Arrow_, walked over to us.

"Roy, it's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even _use_ that bow?" Gosh can he not argue for one day? As that too much to ask.

"Yes, she can." Artemis said getting in Red's face. Hey now no fighting.

"Who are you?!" Wally yelled.

"I'm his niece," "She's my niece," Arty and Arrow said at the same time.

No she's not. See I know about Artemis's family. But she told me not to tell so I wont.

Robin chuckled. "Anther niece."

"But she is not you're replacement." Aqualad walked up to Red. "We have always wanted you in the team and we have only have one archer." Kaldur looked at me.

"And besides _she's_ not replaceable." Robin added. He give me smirk.

Yeah no one is replacing me, ever.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad changed the subject.

"Yeah a reason named doctor Serling Roquette."

Bird Brain's eyes went wide. I went over to him once he pulled up a holographic screen on his glove.

"Nano robotics genius," The screen on his glove appeared to were everyone could see. "Electronics expert in Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

So I'm guessing he's heard of her.

"_Abducted_ two weeks ago, by the league of Shadows." Red Arrow corrected.

Robin looked up from his screen. "Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

COOL! We already closer and more interested.

Kid and Robin fist pumped. "Hardcore,"

Red already started to walk away towards the bigger screen. "I already rescued her."

Way to ruin the moment.

"Only one problem. The shadows had already coursed her to into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog." Another screen appeared showing this tiny robot things that can transform into a cylinder. "Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating everything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh bone."

I shivered. That's not weird at all.

"But it's true purpose isn't near destruction," Roy went on. "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

Ha, it sounds like something Bird Brain would do.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking, yeah sounds like the Shadows." Arty added.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Really Wally?

Artemis grinned at him, just to make him mad.

"Who are you?!" Kid yelled again.

I sighed. "KF just be quiet."

Roy continued ignoring the comments. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog."

"But if the shadows know she can do that-" Robin started.

"They'll target her. Now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow got back in the conversation.

Red Arrow looked irritated. "She's safe enough for now."

Green went up to his old partner. "Then let's keep her that way."

"You and I?" Apparently Red Arrow didn't want to go back with his mentor. "Don't you want to take your new protegé?"

Green Arrow went to speak again but Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "You brought this to the team, it's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

"Pfft. Then my job's done." Red Arrow walked off towards the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Speedy," The computer said.

"That's Red Arrow B06 update." And then he was gone.

Wally gave Artemis a glare, but she turned and didn't say anything.  
_

**HAPPY HARBOR **

**AUGUST 8 21:53 EDT **

I sat on of the desks next to Bird Brain.

"_Everyone online_?" I heard from Miss Martian.

"_Uh, this is weird_." Arty commented.

"_You'll get used to it_." I said.

"_And it's distracting. Coating and distributing al-rythm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear team think in my skull!_?" Roquette complained.

KF munched on a candy bar. "_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you_?"

"_Pot, kettle,_" Artemis pointed to KF and the Doctor. "_Have you met_?"

"_Hey I do need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team_." Kid retorted.

Artemis jumped off the desk and crossed her arms. "_That is so not on me_."

The Doctor looked more irritated than before. "_Fate of the world, at stake_!"

"_She started it_!"

_"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy petrol the perimeter._" Arty decided.

"_Good idea_." Kaldur agreed.

"_Good going KF_," I muttered.

Robin agreed. "_You might cut her some slack_."

"_And it was her arrow that saved you're butt against Amazo_." I added.

"_What! No that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right_?" Kid said kinda fast.

"_Nope_." I smirked.

"_Well still not giving her the satisfaction_."

"_You know I can still hear you_?" Artemis reminded.

KF grabbed his head. "Gah!"

"_How did even know it was her arrow_?" Robin asked me.

"_Trust me, I know Arty's arrow when I see it. I was the first to know that she was joining the team_. _Besides I've known her since, forever_."

Artemis laughed. "_Yeah, me and her go way back_."

"_Like first grade_."

I remembered first grade. Me and Arty had the same class. Although the teachers hated us. There was this one time when Artemis got in a argument with the teacher, so we put crayons in her lunch. She didn't find out it was us until fifth grade. That's when we went up to her and said "You remember your crayon lunch? yeah, that was us."

We laughed some much that day. And that's when I met Vanessa and Marcus. They overheard us and came to greet us. Although it's been a couple years since we all got back together and played a prank on someone.

Those were the good days.

"_I couldn't get the Justice League_." Roquette groaned. I forgot she was still here. Wait how could I forget? Ah, well I have sort-term memory loss.

"_The virus won't be of much use. We cannot find the weapon. Can you track it_?" Asked Aqualad.

"_My utility fog is not a weapon, it's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' in neon_." She kinda sounded stressed.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. "_We will protect you_."

The Doctor clicked another button on the keyboard. "_Tracking fog now_."

Then out of nowhere I heard. "M_mm that boy_."

"_He can hear you_! _We can all hear you_." That can from M'gann.

"_Oh, I know_." Yeah, that was Arty.

"_Hey Arty aren't you a little young to be interested in boys_?" I joked.

"_Yeah, whatever_."

"_Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so Robin, Superboy and Moonlight can pursue_." Aqualad said.

"_Ready_." Miss M. informed.

"_Yeah, team time_!" I said as I followed Robin and Superboy to the bioship.

We got strapped in and went out to the fog.


	13. Together and Competition

**Okay, I just want to say thank you to everyone reading because this story is growing little by little because of you. So I wanna thank you for reading and basically telling me that I can actually write something people will like, with some help of course.**

**So here you are you brilliant people. Chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13: Together and Competion**

**Chapter Song: Can You Keep a Secret- The Cab**

_Your secret's safe, And no one has to know I'm your getaway, And a little bit more than you can take, I can make everything feel so damn good._

**And when it's the Skateboarding competing play Hold on- Skepta (Fred V and Grafix Remis Instrumental)**

"So, where did Roquette track the fog?" I asked as we got strapped in. I was in the middle; Bird Brain to my right and Superboy to my left.

After Robin got strapped in he had a screen on his glove. "She tracked to Philadelphia."

"Oh, cool." I leaned back in the chair and acted casual.

"I wonder what their next target is?" Superboy questioned. We we approaching Philadelphia at a fast pace.

Robin was pulling up more screens on my glove. "Star Labs!"

"That's not good." I said.

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs." Then we saw the lab come into view. It was crumbling down before our eyes.

"We're too late." My eyes were wide.

"It's destroyed. totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Robin informed the others.

Star Labs was now crumbled. All of it's computers and data destroyed. We all exchanged looks.

"What's our next move?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad instructed.

I looked at Robin. "Okay, Bird Brain, do you're thing."

He smirked and pulled up a bunch of files and then his eyes went wide. "Trade seats so I can navigate."

I nodded and watched as he made a couple turns. I realized we were in Gotham. And a big building came into view. Wayne Tech facility.

"Is the fog going after-" I started.

"Yeah, it's going for Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software can be used to hack the-" Bird Brain couldn't finish.

"The what?" Superboy and I said.

"Doesn't matter what-what matters is that Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"We have to try right?" I tried to make him feel better. I wanted to know what he meant but I probably won't get it out of him.

"She's right." Superboy agreed. He got up and went towards the entrance/exit of the ship. I followed just in case there was something waiting for us. I know the bioship is in camo mode but, some bad guys can be smart.

Rob still had a screen still up. "It's downloading."

Then I saw a strange black van and strange looking guy coming out of it and it looked like he had the fog with him. I went to aim at him but Superboy was jumped out to get him. "Don't need it!"

"Superboy!" Robin and I called out.

Instead he got blasted by the strange guy. Then he activated the fog. It went into the building of Wayne Tech.

"No!" Bird Brain yelled. He used his gadgets to get through to the building.

"Rob!" I yelled. Okay, my turn. I jumped out of the ship and somehow I landed okay on the ground. I hid behind a red car from the guy who blasted Superboy. I put some arrows in my crossbow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fog went through the windows and then breaking them. Oh great. Hurry up, Bird Brain.

Superboy was still on the ground, but I figured he was okay. From what that strange guy did to him, I'm not going to interfere just yet. I looked back at the fog and saw it turned red.

"Yes, Bird Brain did it!" I half whispered, half screamed.

"Huh?" Oh crap. I rolled over to another car, to see Superboy getting up. Get him.

The guy blasted him again, but Superboy controlled it. I aimed at the guy and shot him just as Superboy got to his head and crushed the power source.

I got up from my hiding spot. "Bird Brain did it!"

His clothes, well shirt, was ripped. I ran to him and gave him a high-five.

Except his high-five had power. "Heh, ow." I held my wrist.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine." I smiled.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**AUGUST 9 03:12**

I walked into my house and huffed. Long day. I locked the door and looked at my home. Pictures of me, and Diana were on the walls. I went up to one and smiled. It was when I was six. She bought me my first tiny skateboard.

Then the one next to it showed my 8th birthday party. Marcus was stuffing his face with cake, Vanessa was smiling her head off, my mom was laughing and smiling, then there was me. I was with Vanessa and also smiling my head off.

I don't remember who took that picture but it was funny. I went to the fridge and grabbed a caffeine drink. I sat on the counter and sipped away. I still wanna know what Bird Brain meant, what would be hacked? The cave?

I threw the can away and turned off the kitchen ceiling fan. I wonder why Diana left it on? My mom hated when it was on, because she thought it would cause a fire? Uh, I don't know how it would, but whatever. My bedroom door was closed as always. When I opened it everything was still the same; my bed had blue sheets, my walls had pictures of my friends, including the team, my dresser had some clothes sticking out, and then my window was closed.

No Bird Brain I guess. I took off my costume and placed my crossbow in it's case and my Katana next to it. I changed into Capri pants, a light and airy t-shirt, and my slippers.

Part of me wanted to sleep, but the other part was too pumped. So instead I opened the window and climbed onto the roof. Gotham streets were light up and not that noisy, which was weird. I layed down on the roof and counted the stars. Good thing our roof is flat, or I would be falling into the grass right now.

"Nao?" I heard. Quickly, I got up and turned around. Rob.

"Hey," I greeted.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"If you thought that then why are you here?" I raised my eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh-um,"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand and made him sit down. "So, Bird Brain what did you mean today? Like when you said they would hack something. What's that something?"

Robin tensed up. "It's nothing."

"Rob you can tell me anything and you know that."

He looked at me, and sighed. "It would've hack the Batcave."

See, I knew about Bruce being Batman and Dick being Robin and his adoptive son. Now I know why he didn't want to tell Superboy and me. I think me and some members of the League, including my mom, now about Batman's secret.

Then I heard some soft music playing. It wasn't the noisy rave music, but classical music.

He smirked and pulled me up. "Wanna, dance?"

I smiled and put an arm on his shoulder. "Why, I would love too," I said with a stuck-up lady voice.

As we danced we were laughing. Then we were closer, where my arms were around his neck, and his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Hey Nao?" Robin stopped our dancing.

"Hmm?"

"You know you're my best friend right?" I blushed and pushed my hair from my face. I didn't think to put my hair up.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I think Wally might be in front."

He shoke his head 'no' and used his hands in defense. "No, you're my best friend. You are in first place in front of everyone."

"Am I now?" I grinned.

"Yeah, and I don't think anything will change that." He smirked. "Unless you know.."

I turned my head. "Unless what?"

He, actually blushed. "Uh- nothing."

"Oh, well I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the roof if you don't want to back to back to Batsy." I said.

"So you're basically inviting me to stay?" Well yeah.

I thought about it for a second. "Hmm, do you think Diana would murder us if she saw us sleeping in the same room?"

Robin laughed. "Let's find out."

I grinned and climbed down into my room. I turned on one of the lamps and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"I'm taking the bed." Bird Brain declared. No! I already fought for it once, I'm not going to do it again.

He laid down and pretended to snore. I threw one of the pillows on the floor at him.

Robin mumbled something, but I couldn't really hear it.

"What was that?" I asked.

Then before I knew it, he pulled me next to him.

"Bird Brain what the-" I started to say.

"Can't I lay next to my best friend?" Robin held my hand and laced his fingers through.

I snuggled up next to him. "Maybe."

He didn't object. So if want the summary; Bird Brian and I fell asleep, with his arms around me and our hands together.  
_

When I woke the next morning Bird Brain was gone but there was a note.

_Had to get home before Batman called out a search party._

_~Dick_

I placed the note in one of the draws on my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

_Skatepark competition let's go_

_~Nao_

I texted to Marcus. Not even more than five minutes later I got:

_Finally! Chica bck! Meet ya there _

I put on my black skinny jeans that were ripped at my thigh, a shirt that says 'Wild Thing', my gray sneakers, my black hat, and my rubber wrist bands that read 'Cool Story Bro' and 'Your Face'.

Diana was out on the couch, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. "Hey Nao. There's some pancakes in the microwave."

"M'kay." I ran to the kitchen and ate the fluffy goodness.

My mom joined me. "So what are you going to do today?"

I put the plate in the sink and grabbed my skateboard, that was leaning on the counter. "I'm going to enter a skateboard contest, for no particular reason."

She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "For no _particular_ reason?"

"Yes really, I'm just bored." I promised.

"Fine, be careful." She said just as I closed the door. The sun was shinning, which was a good thing. That means no distractions for the competition.

I skated over to the park, and saw it wasn't that crowded. Marcus and Vanessa were talking to one of the guys who host's competitions.

I ran to them and but in. "Yeah, I wanna compete today, doing the medium course and hard obstacles."

The man looked at me with a strange look. "Are you sure lass?" He had an accent.

"Positive." I stated.

"Okay, well wait here and we'll find one to you're likin'. And what is you're name so I can tell you when the course is ready?"

"Naomi Riley Fray. But just Naomi Fray is fine." The man nodded and walked away.

Vanessa and Marcus gave me the same strange look. "What are you thinking!"

"Are you crazy!" Vanessa screamed.

"Do you have a psychotic death wish?!" Marcus yelled.

"Yes I am crazy and maybe. But I just want to see if I win. And if I don't, will I care? No." I told them. Then Vanessa peered over my shoulder. "Hey, it's the guys from the Cafe."

Wait what? Dick and Wally are here?

I quickly turned around to see Arty, Dick, Wally, and Superboy. What about M'gann and Kaldur.

"_Look to your left and we're in the bioship_." M'gann instructed in my mind.

"_Ah, Okay_." I spotted something in the sky.

"Nao is that Artemis? Artemis Crock?" Marcus question. I nodded and lead him and Vanessa over to her.

Dick smiled and stood next to me and took my hand that didn't have my skateboard. "Hey, Blondie. Remember them?"

Marcus and Vanessa waved. "Hey Artemis."

"Hi you guys. It's been long hasn't it?" She said giving them a hug. While those three caught up and looked to Dick.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"M'gann. She accidentally read your mind to see if you were doing anything." He answered.

"Okay."

Wally approached me. "Good luck today little sis."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"_Have a good time out there Naomi_." Kaldur told me.

"_Yeah have fun. We'll be rooting for you_." M'gann said.

"Okay everyone," A man with a microphone said, getting everyone's attention. "Today we have a competition between Scott Dayling and Naomi Fray! They'll be racing in a medium course with hard obstacles! Now will the skaters please come to the line?"

"That's my cue." I felt a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." My friends said. I nodded and went to the line where another person, Scott Dayling, waited.

The announcer came to us. "Now I don't want any unfairness. Now, the key is to get to the red car and cross the finish line, got it?"

My component and I nodded and adjusted my hat.

"Okay," He grabbed the microphone. "Okay everyone let the race...BEGIN!"

I skated faster than I ever did before. The hard obstacles were cars, rocks, benches, bars, boxes and some old car parts. I kinda called that a challenge. I did my tricks on the benches and bars, which made people cheer loud. Although Scott was in front. Okay there's a small pipe that I can use.

I skated past the old car parts and made my way towards the pipe. If I made it to the top of the pipe then I can jump over Dayling and get towards the finish line fast. I went on of the bars and flipped, with my skateboard in hand, on the pipe. It was small in size, but not in length.

More people cheered louder. I smiled and skated faster. Then the end of the pipe came to the near. Okay, try the new trick Marcus tought you. _Just let your body jump and flip with your skatebaord._

It felt like time slowed down. I'm ready. I jumped off my board and started to run. Then I flipped with my skateboard and landed in front of Scott.

YES!

The crowd cheered and I heard from M'gann, "_Woah_!"

The finish line came into view. Although my component was coming up fast. We both did our tricks off and on the obstacles. I'm guessing that pipe was the biggest obstacle.

I spotted the finish line behind a couple more obstacles.

The good thing was I can do it, but I always failed at it.

The bad thing was, it's difficult. It was half a ramp on both sides that lead to a bar and the finish line. Come on Nao, you gotta try.

I raced past Scott and went up the ramp and did a 360 flip. YES! This was the part I always missed. If you don't do it then the bar will either hit you or break your legs.

Scott, however made the same mistake I did. He forgot the flip.

Here's my chance. I skated on the ramp, leaving some sparks and crossed the finish line, with the crowd cheering.

YES! I did it! I won a competition! For once I did it!

"And Naomi Fray wins!" The announcer said, then the crowd cheered again. He gave me a small, I guess you can call it a trophy, skateboard. I smiled so big. Then my team and friends came running past people.

Marcus and Vanessa made it to me first and hugged me.

"That's my Chica!"

Dick ran past Wally and Arty. He picked me up and twirled me around. "I knew you could do it."

Wally high-fived me, Superboy just smiled, and Artemis hugged me. Although Dick, just kept holding my hand and smirked.

I, however, just grinned like an idiot. Because I just won something and Bird Brain's holding my hand. I know he's done it before but this time I got butterflies in my stomach.

"_Yeah Nao!" _M'gann practically screamed in my head.

"_Good job, Naomi_." Kaldur congratulated.

"_Thank you_," I told them both.

I can't believe I just won a skateboarding competition.

I'm so gonna brag about this.


	14. Believer

**Here is Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Believer  
**

**Chapter Song: Magic- B.o.b.**

_I got the magic in me, Every time I touch that track, It turns into gold, Everybody knows, I've got the magic in me, When I hit the flow the girls come, Snappin' at me, Now everybody wants some presto_  
_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 19 19:39 EDT**

I was back at Mount Justice with the team, minus Robin. He was in Gotham with Batsy. Now, if you're wondering if I miss him..Pshhh, yeah I kinda do. But hey, I got Arty and M'gann.

"Annibale combat training. 3, 2, 1." The computer said as Superboy and Kaldur were in fighting positions.

I wasn't really focused on the guys training.

"Kaldur's..uh nice, don't ya think? Handsome, commanding, you should totaly ask him out." Artemis crossed her arms.

"And this is supposed to lure my into a conversation how?" I asked.

"Besides he's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." M'gann said to Arty.

Ha. I'm dying over here. I looked over to Wally, who was eating as always.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of," M'gann couldn't find the right word.

"Food?" I suggested.

Arty laughed. "He's so full of it?"

Then we all laughed. But Artemis still stayed on the 'cute couple' conversation.

"Another cute couple would be the, Skater over here, and Robin."

Once I heard those words, my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything. Literally.

"Uh, what?" Was all I could say.

M'gann stepped in. "You guys are so adorable together."

I rolled my eyes, trying to make it seem like I don't like Bird Brain. "Yeah, whatever."

"Fail Aqualad," I heard. Thank you computer!

Superboy wiped off his hands. "Black Canary taught me that."

Then Red Tornado flew in, literally, from a little hole in the ceiling. KF was the first to greet him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." RT stated. Gosh, we understand that, you've told us a million times!

"Yeah well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're heading somewhere right?" Kid said.

Oh no. Wally, please for once in your life, SHUT UP!

"Hot date, or a _mission_?" KF had a fake French accent.

"If we can be of help," Kaldur added. Thank you.

I bet you that was the most awkwardnest conversation for Tornado, _Ever_.

RT went to computer and pulled up a picture of a elder man and some files. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Cool," I added.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Kid whispered to Arty.

Oh, so Wally does got something going for my Blondie.

I came up closer to see.

"And he has me been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, pre-cores to your mentors _Justice League_." The picture of the man turned into a guy with a helmet and armor that kinda looked familiar.

"Of course," I looked at Kaldur. "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate!"

"Yeah, that's why he kinda looked familiar." I said.

Wally scoffed. "More like Doctor _Fake_. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dubeldores his way up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

I dunno if that was an Harry Potter reference or what.

Red Tornado turned around. "Kent maybe simply on one of his..walk-abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

He sounded a little concerned. I guess that him and Fate are buddies.

"He is like the great sorcerer of priest and priestess of Mars! I would be honored to help find him." M'gann offered. I guess she's heard of him.

"Me too!" Wally raised his hand. We all turned to him. "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." Arty is crossed her arms in annoyment.

He is so head over heals for M'gann. But didn't he just say something about Doctor Fate being fake? I could have sworn he did...

"Take this," Tornado held up a small key. "It is the key to the tower of Fate."

Aqualad took the key and held it safely. Yeah, don't trust me with small objects. I loose them _very _easily.

"What are the chances we both _so_ admire the mystic arts?" KF said to M'gann.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, admire is the key term."  
_

**SALEM **

**AUGUST 19 20:2 EDT**

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked, irritated.

"Ha," I said to myself.

"Well, I-uh, don't like to brag but uh, before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Kid was looking at M'gann the whole time.

I was sitting in Rob's chair since he's not here. I bet there are so many jokes he would want to tell right now.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann informed. "But-"

"Nothing's there," Superboy finished. He was right, there's nothing there.

"Take us down." Kaldur instructed.

We got up and went to the empty land.

"Kaldur, you know that nothing's here, or so what we can see right?" I told him.

KF was already scanning the perimeter. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? adaptive micro optic electronics combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked, she's probably trying to get Wally to tell the truth.

"Ha, absolutely," So he's trying to impress Arty now? "NOT! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

So, the Wallman's a player huh?

Kaldur examined the key. "A test of faith. Stand behind me."

He walked up to about the middle of the grass and inserted the key into something. Then it turned into a door and revealed a tower. Kaldur opened the door and we all stepped inside. Although the door closed behind us and disappeared.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy questioned.

A hologram appeared of Kent Nelson. "Greetings, you've entered with a key but that power does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally looked at M'gann and went forward. "We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate!"

The hologram disappeared. After that I heard cracking noises; the ground was breaking from under us. Once if broke we all fell.

Yeah, uh I believe in Magic and all but..How in hell can you put lava underground?!

M'gann grabbed KF, and Artemis grabbed Kaldur, by using a grappling hook. I on the other hand took my spare blade and stuck it into the wall. Superboy used his fingers and was getting closer to the lava. Although his feet only touch the lava, his shoes disintegrated.

"Those, were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." Superboy stated.

M'gann was having a little trouble from the lava too. "Having trouble maintaining altitude. Gah, I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally smiled.

"Wally!" Artemis and I screamed.

"Hey inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" KF defended.

My support was starting to come down through the rock. "My blade isn't doing so well."

Aqualad rubbed his forehead. "My physiology and M'gann's are acceptable to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly.

"Hello Megan!" I looked down towards the Martian. "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mister Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

And just like that, the floor closed up. We all jumped down.

Wait, shouldn't my feet be burning right now?

"This platform," Kaldur touched the floor. "Should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally put an arm around M'gann. "Don't worry Megalicous, I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis pushed him to the wall. "You're little impress Megan at cost game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?!"

"You lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer."

And now the truth comes out.

"Wally you don't believe?" Asked M'gann.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine, Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major low." He crossed his arms.

"Wally," I looked at Kaldur who was studying the floor. "I studied for a year at the conservatory or sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin I con that power my water bearers."

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey primitive cultures _fire_ was once considered magical too. Today it's all a bunch of tricks."

Artemis placed her hands at her sides, implying to make a point. "You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science!" Wally defended. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am."

Ladies and Gentlemen this is how Kid Flash was born. Or how the most annoying idiot was made.

"Everything can be explained by science." He said.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur was about to pull a piece of wood from the ground.

"Wait the backtrack from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur picked up the wood, which was a hatch, and it revealed ice and snow. Literally.

Snow came from the floor. "Snow," M'gann smiled.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Arty asked KF.

We all jumped down, but we were jumping sideways I guess? Then the doorway disappeared, with a yellow glow.

I looked around, to see snowy mountains and snow on the ground.

"Well?" Artemis asked. I was on her side on this.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally argued.

Yeah, sure. Just maybe 15 minutes ago you were all for magic and the mystic arts.

We turned around and saw a cane floating with some ice at the bottom.

"What's that?" M'gann question. I was kinda curious so I walked up to it. But Artemis stopped me.

"You wanna go near the magical floating cane?" I asked. She gave a small laugh.

Wally turned his head in annoyment. "Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

He raced up to and grabbed it. So did Arty.

"I got it." They both said. It started to float up more and it glowed. "I can't let go!"

With that they floated up into the sky, literally.

I sighed. "Now we need to find them."

We walked around the snowy place until we find something.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said.

"Heh, no one does." I laughed.

"It's almost like he need's to believe the impossible can't happen."

M'gann and Kaldur were talking, while I was looking around for something to get us out. I was getting cold.

Then I focused on a door with stairs that appeared.

"Guys, " I pointed to the new exit. "Look."

They nodded and we walked towards the door. I wonder were KF and Arty are?

Once we reached the door we went in.

Although we fell down. Superboy went first, Kaldur second and then me. M'gann floated down safely.

I wish Wonder Woman gave me powers. I think I might have some super strength but that's about it.

"Friends of yours?" I heard. It was Nelson. Artemis helped me up. I thanked her.

A blue flash came from in front of us.

"Friends of yours?" KF asked as he pushed the Doctor down. Then the beam aimed for us, we quickly moved away. I think I might have blacked out for a couple seconds because Wally, Doctor Fate, and the one guy with the kitten was gone. I think his name was Klarion or something like that.

But the one guy stayed. Superboy and Aqualad tried but got put in an electric, bubble I guess. Then Arty and I fired some arrows at him but he put us in a separate electric bubble.

I kinda stung when I went to move. I cried out in pain as the electricity came more unto contact with my body. It stung like a million bees.

Then the stinging stopped. The guy who 'Caged' us had no clothes except for his underwear. Behind him was a yellow symbol.

We got up.

"Payback," I muttered.

"Show's over." Superboy said and he punched him. It seemed like a simple punch, but when it's coming from Superboy, that's alot of power.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**AUGUST 20 03:19**

"It's gonna sting a little bit." My mother warned. I had some little scars from the electricity. She had found some cream that will calm the skin and remove the pain and scars.

"Just do it." I said calmly. She rubbed the cream on my back. I hissed in pain but then the pain was gone. Huh, I gotta thank the creators of this stuff.

I put my shirt back on. "Thanks mom."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes and hair were still the same. It was like she wasn't ageing. "Anything." Diana kissed my forehead and went upstairs to her room.

I followed to my room. I changed into another airy t-shirt and short-shorts. I kept my hair down. Just when I was going to sleep, there was a knock at my window.

And I thought I wasn't going to see the Boy Wonder today. I quickly ran to it and opened it.

"I don't wanna any," I joked. He had his normal clothes on. I guess he's now Dick Grayson again.

"Uh-huh sure. So what happened while I was gone?" He asked. Dick sat down on my bed of course.

But I didn't hesitate to sit next to him.

I gave a small laugh. "Well, Wally lied to being a believer in magic, we met Doctor Fate sort-of, and almost got killed my a magic guy who likes electricity."

Dick frowned. "That much, huh?"

I nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded my head again.

He smirked and kissed me cheek. "Get some rest. I'll see you later."

Dick put me under the covers and give me a small hug. "Night beautiful."

And with that, I slept pretty good.


	15. Delay and Parenting

**Hola readers. Here is Chapter 15. **

**And to Kamil the Awesome: I was leaning towards her spying on them, but I completely forget to put that in. So srry. But I'll try to make her a little 'Spy' in this chapter. :3**

**M'kay read on.**

**Chapter 15: Delay and Parenting**

**Chapter Song: I can Talk- Two Door Cinema Club**

_You won't believe what I tell you, White coats and clever minds will choose, You get a lot from this loose tongue and arrogance, It's not appropriate, don't think that this is it_

**When Diana and Naomi are training this song: Louder- DJ Fresh (Doctor P & Flux Pavillion Remix)**

**And lastly when Naomi is in dance class with Vanessa look up this video: **

**1) watch?v=HgfV5lpl1Hw**

**2) watch?v=0G5iw5yN2xM**

**And just add www. youtube / **

**Remove spaces..**

**They dance to the 1) one like this:**

**Naomi was kinda like the girl with the blonde hair and purple shirt at 0:12**

**And Vanessa was kinda like the girl in pink sweatpants at 0:12**

**They dance to the 2) one like this: 1:36**

**Naomi was kinda like the girl with the gray I guess sweat pants and black shirt.**

**Vanessa was kinda like the girl with the stripped shirt.  
_**

Okay, uh, what can I say..

Our mission with Clayface failed and apparently Batsy came to the rescue. When we got back we were all still covered in mud and dirt. I'm gonna take a shower when I get home.

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Batman said.

"Home? I am home," Superboy walked with Miss M, towards the shower's I'm guessing. I followed them too, Diana would probably kill me for tracking mud in the house. When I was finished, however, M'gann and Superboy were already finished. That was fast. I hid on the side and watched them.

There were in the kitchen when M'gann was removing items from cabinets and Superboy grabbed them.

"Let's see uh, we're gonna need some brown sugar, uh little butter, some salt, cooking oil, vinegar, a few eggs, couple tomatoes, milk a bowl of flour, and a few cups of-"

She stopped when all of things she called for were all over Superboy. Oh no.

"Opps," M'gann grabbed a dish cloth. "I'm so sorry. I should've payed more attention it was too much, _too much at once_. Hello Megan that's so me, I-uh"

They stared at each other for a moment. Okay tha's my cue, time to go.

My eyes..M'gann likes Superboy obviously and Superboy kinda likes her too. I mean he didn't yell at her. Let's say if Wally spilt something on Superboy, he would probably yell at him and then punch him.

Huh, whatever. I'll get to that later.

I ran to a zeta tube and went off to Gotham.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**AUGUST 27 8:19 EDT**

"Training, now." Wonder Woman said sternly.

I put away my crossbow and Katana away. "And I just got done taking a shower."

Wonder Woman lead me down to the basement a set out a couple dozen small daggers.

"Practice aim with something other than you're crossbow. See you're arrows and bullets weigh less than a feather, but a dagger can weigh a little more." She told me.

I picked up two daggers and flipped them in my hands. "So practice aim? No problem."

She smiled and pressed a button on the wall, signaling test objects. They were basically thick foam that were about the height of an average person. I grinned and threw one dagger in the 'heart' of the target and another on the side of it.

I took a couple more daggers and threw them at the 'stomach' area and 'head' area. I ended up hitting most of the targets in the right areas, but I failed a couple times with the dagger hitting the side or I missed it.

"Okay, now try to adapt to you're surroundings with just you're senses. I'm going put out some more objects. I want you to attack them with hand-to-hand combat. Ready?" Wonder Woman took away the daggers.

"Ready," The lights turned off. I could barely see. Okay, I started walk around with my footsteps echoing the room. Geez, WW can be quiet when she wants to be.

Then one spot in front of me was darker than the rest. I hit it, then kicked it. It was a foam target. Good thing those break easily. I felt another beside me and grabbed the 'head' of it and twisted it. It broke like the other one.

_Use you're senses_. And like that, I heard something pop up. I reacted quickly and punched the target in it's legs and it broke. The other one's either popped up or I heard it. So using you're senses in complete darkness was a success.

The lights turned back on and Wonder Woman was clapping. "Good. Now, this came in the mail for you." She held up a envelope.

I quickly ran to her and opened the envelope. It was from Gotham Academy.

"I've been granted a scholarship, because of my brilliant grades." I summed up.

Wonder Woman smiled. "Yeah, I talked to Bruce about it. He looked at your grades and was amazed so he was able to get you in, but with the help of his foundation."

I couldn't help but smile. I mean, I got excepted into a fancy school. "I'm going to thank Bruce later on."

"Or you could thank him now?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"Uh it's like eight. Do you think he would let me in?"

She nodded. "You're like family. Of course he would."

I grinned and changed into black skinny jeans, black tank top, my grey hoodie and my red Converse.

I noticed it was raining but that didn't stop me. I rode my skateboard to Wayne manor. It was still kinda raining. I knocked on the door to be greeted by my favorite butler, Alfred.

"Miss Fray, come in, come in." He closed the door once I came in.

"Uh, sorry 'bout my clothes being wet, it was raining out there." I apologized.

"Oh no problem."

"Where I can put my skateboard?" I asked.

He pointed a spot by the door. I looked around the old place. Nothing's changed since the last time I came here.

"Miss Fray are you here for anything in particular?" Alfred asked.

"Please Alfred call me Naomi. And yes, I came here to thank Bruce for getting me into Gotham Academy."

"He's in the study." I heard some footsteps come down the stairs. "Master Dick can show you where."

"Alfred who was at the door?" Dick saw it was me. "Hey,"

"Hi," I smiled. I heard Alfred laugh then leave.

Dick raced to hug me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh if you want me leave I can." I went to the door but he grabbed my hand.

He shoke his head. "No way."

"I came to thank Bruce, he got me in Gotham Academy."

"That's great."

"And I have no idea where he is." I admitted.

He kept a hold of my hand. "Follow me."

We walked up a hallway until we reached a sort of big door that lead into an office space with a couple bookshelves and cabinets. I wonder if one of the bookshelves lead into the cave..

It wouldn't be clique at all.

Bruce was at his desk studying something. Then when I came closer to the desk he looked up and gave a small nod. "Hello Naomi, is there something I can do for you?"

I shoke my head. "I just want to thank you for getting me into Gotham Academy."

"Anytime besides, I didn't want Artemis being alone at her first day at school."

Woah Arty's going? AWESOME!

"Cool, well thanks. Um see you late I guess." I waved and walked out. I mean I think of Bruce as a 'father' a little bit. My mom and him are close so I could kinda call him a dad.

But I don't want to get in the father subject.

Dick was waiting outside and leaning on the wall. He was still wearing his sunglasses. Gosh, will he ever take them off?

"I'll head home now." I told him.

"Oh okay."

"Did the rain stop?"

"Yeah," He gave me a hug, but this one gave me butterflies, like more than it usually would. "See you later Nao."

I nodded and looked at his sunglasses. "Dick, will you ever take those off?"

Dick shoke his head fast. "Probably not."

"Oh come on, you can't have horrible eyes, at least I hope not." I let out a small laugh.

"Bye Nao."

I rolled my eyes and took his collar and pulled him towards me. "Trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt."

Dick leaned in and whispered. "You tease me."

Ha, and when I do it's hilarious.

"It's my job," I gave him a small peck on..well don't throw a chair at me..on the LIPS!

My skateboard was in the same place, so I grabbed it and raced out of the manor. It was still kinda wet outside but I was able to skate. When I got home Diana was herself and asleep on the couch, with the remote hanging out of her hand. Apparently she was watching that movie 'Brave' which I think is a awesome movie.

I love that she has a bow and it takes place in Ireland. I've always wanted to go there. Maybe after all this I'll go there. Hopefully.

On the kitchen table there was some leftover pizza. I took a couple slices and headed upstairs. My phone was ringing. The ringtone was 'Trust Issues' by Drake and The Weeknd.

I absolutely Love that song.

"_She's spillin' all this liquor tryna pass me all these cups, well baby girl I'm zonin' somebody should have told her, I popped one, fuck it I popped one_," I sang as before I picked up the phone.

"Hey Nao?" That's Vanessa.

"What's up?"

"Well I know you hate this kinda of stuff, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to dance class with me tomorrow?"

Me, dancing? HELL NO!

"Uh you realize dancing and I are at a divorce and never want to get back together?"

Vanessa laughed. "Come on, our dancer is like the best. And besides he plays your favorite songs?"

"Like what?"

"Well let's see um, Trust Issues, Turn up the Music, sometimes dubstep songs.."

I sighed. "Fine one, _ONE_. And that's all."

She let out a small squeal. "Thank's, okay my mom and I will pick you up tomorrow."

"Um what do I wear?" I asked.

"I would suggest baggy sweat pants, a small shirt and sneakers."

I nodded. "Okay, see ya' tomorrow."

"Bye,"

"Bye," I clicked the end button.

Oh gosh, what did I just do?!

I hate dancing!

I flopped on my bed. Great I'm gonna dance tomorrow for no apparent reason. Vanessa better be glad she's my best friend.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**AUGUST 28 9:31**

Vanessa said to wear baggy sweat pants, a small shirt and sneakers. And that's exactly what I have on; my sweat pants were black and my blue shirt which was short sleeved and then my black sneakers. And my outfit is never complete without my rubber bracelets! I put the one's on that said 'Drop Beats, Not Bombs' and a Elmo one.

I couldn't resist to bring my hoodie. I rarely can go anywhere without my hoodie. Once I went downstairs Diana was eyeing me.

"Uh hi?" I gave a small wave.

"Why in the _hell_ or you going dancing? You hate dancing." She glared.

I shrugged. "Something new? Besides Vanessa said the teacher would be able to teach a horrible dancer like me."

Diana raised her hands up in defeat and grabbed her car keys. "Fine, fine. I going to the store want anything?"

"Diana, how did you know I was going dancing?"

Her eyes went wide but then they quickly got back to normal. "I overheard you and Vanessa talking. Sorry,"

I gave her a hug. "It's fine, you were just looking after me. I understand."

And with that she left the house for the store. My phone in my pocket was ringing. Ah, my ringtone I love it. I will never get tired of Trust Issues.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Ready we are just outside your house." Vanessa informed me.

"Okay, bye." I put my phone back in pocket and put my hair up.

Vanessa's mom, Mrs. Darison, drove one of those Beetle cars. Nessa loved that car that when she started to drive she was going to take that car.

I locked the door and hopped in the car and was greeted by a smiling Vanessa.

"So are you excited?!" She practically screamed in my ear.

"Describe excited?" I rubbed my ears.

She rolled her eyes and told her mom to drive. Mrs. Darison looked like Marcus; she had the same brown hair and the same pale skin which wasn't bad.

We pulled up to a small building with the word's 'Gotham Dance' on it. Seems fun. My phone rung but I put it on vibrate and stuffed it into Vanessa's purse. She didn't mind.

"Bye mom!" Vanessa smiled.

"Bye Mrs. Darison." I waved. She nodded and turned around back towards her house. The building was brick, but inside it seemed much more happier. The walls were like a lime green. People were standing around this one guy, who had light carmel skin, didn't have that much hair and he was holding a boombox.

This must be the teacher.

"Hello class. I'm Jerry but you all know that. I'm only saying that 'cause I spot a newcomer." He said. Jerry went through the crowd towards me and Vanessa.

"Ah, did my little flame bring a newcomer?" Jerry put his arm on Nessa's shoulder.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, this is my best friend Naomi Fray."

I felt all eyes on me. "And another thing I can't dance for anything."

Jerry laughed. "Really? Well that'll change after this class."

Someone turned on the music. It was 'Gimme Dat" by Ciara.

The teacher, Jerry, did some moves which I thought was impressive. Then everyone else copied, except me.

"Come on Fray, try it. Let flame help you out." Jerry said.

I guess it's no or never. When Vanessa did I did my best to copy it but it sort of failed in the end with me laughing so hard. I realize that I can't dance but I never knew I could dance _that_ bad.

"Fray concentrate. You're not leaving until you get it." Jerry warned.

Alright Naomi. You're a freakin' superhero/sidekick for crying out loud. I can at least try right?

The music turned on again. I heard people coming in, I guess it's almost time to leave. But it's only been..oh wow two hours.

When I felt the beat and watched 'Flame' do it, I actually did it with like my own style and mistakes. I didn't do well but I got to clap. A couple more older and advanced groups went and Jerry was dancing with them.

"Okay here's my flame and her lighter." Jerry announced.

Lighter? Okay I'm cool with it. Right now I'm kinda glad Vanessa brought me.

"_Don't turn around around_." Wait Wallman?

"_Really are you guys stocking me or something_?" I asked.

"_Heh, nope just do your thing_." Hey Bird Brain.

"_And besides you and dancing? Worst combo_." Arty laughed.

"_Watch me try_." The music turned on and another girl joined us. Vanessa and the girl were in the front and I was in back.

Okay, feel the music. You can do this. Jerry has faith in me. And so does Vanessa.

I remembered the moves and did my best. The music blared louder and louder in my ears. I'm guessing that's a good thing for a dancer.

A couple more people joined us in the dance which made me feel more confident. Then the song was almost done. And I was like a lighter and on fire.

Or what do those teenager's say these days.

And then the song was done. I can't believe I was dancing.

Wait I was..

DANCING! I was dancing!

And I was actually good. NO way. Did I take some drugs so I could do good or something?

"Encore!" Jerry laughed. Vanessa looked at me. Just me and her dancing? Alright.

I nodded and we did the whole routine again. And this time I improved a little bit. My footwork was more efficient and faster.

I think I'm dreaming.

When we were finished everyone congratulated Vanessa. I ran off to my my team. They were at the door. Dick's eyes were wide, or they looked wide. Wally was looking at some girl who had better moves than Jerry.

"So, how'd I do?" I asked, kinda breathing heavily.

"Honestly, you did amazing!" Arty squeezed me.

"I proved you wrong then." I grinned. Dick was still in shock.

I waved my hands in front of him. "Uh hello? Dick?"

Wally laughed. "You should've seen his face, while you were dancing."

"I'm guessing Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy are in the ship?" I asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah."

Dick was still staring where I was dancing. I rolled my eyes and shoke him. "Earth to Dick?"

Then he snapped out of it finally. "Huh?"

"Good I thought you were going to stay like that forever."

He laughed. "Maybe."

I heard my song come on. TRUST ISSUES!

I turned around and saw Vanessa and Jerry with the boombox.

Another dance?

Alright I can handle it. "Okay guys my cue." I waved and went towards Jerry and Nessa.

We first did the dance together which was fun then Jerry split it us into groups. I got paired with Vanessa of course and these two guys named Leon and Erin.

The groups before us were amazing! I need to learn from them.

Now it's our turn. Okay, you got this. It's your favorite song and the team's there for support.

The music came on and I looked towards my team. They were smiling and Dick had his thumb up.

Thank you for the support Dick.

Once we started to dance I repeated the lyrics in my head. I just couldn't help it. Vanessa was in the front along with that guy Erin. Me and Leon were in the back.

The moves came naturally to me now. I think I might have new job next to skating. But nothing will replace my skating , _ever_.

I guess my enemy is now my neutral friend. And I thought me and dancing were at a horrible divorce.

Dammit Vanessa! If only you didn't bring me here or else I wouldn't like dancing this much!


	16. Memories

**Hey readers! Okay if you're wondering why I got Naomi to dance with Vanessa at her dance class is because I wanted them to have a close moment and because I really like those videos. :P**

**Srry for not updating I got a little sick but I'm bck now!**

**Chapter 16: Memories**

**Chapter Song: Confused- Obsidia**

_My name is very fucking confused, what's your name?_

**And for when Naomi comes home: I Wont Give Up- Jason Mraz**

_When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there's so much they hold, And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul_

**BIALYA**

**SEPTEMBER 4 0:16 EEST**

Ow, my head hurts. Why does it hurt? I got up and rubbed my head and looked around. It looks like I'm the desert, but why?

I started to walk around until I tripped on a big clump of sand and rolled down. Gosh, my head now my back?

My legs were a bit dizzy when I got up.

"All by myself," I silently sung.

Where am I? I know I'm forgetful and all but I know I'm forgetting something, like a big something.

I kept walking around until the sun went up. Okay I don't need any more exercise for a while. Before I started to walk again I saw a car or jeep with guys in a weird-looking uniform and guns.

I gotta get higher up or hide. I chose to hide behind a thick boulder and watched the cars go by.

They looked like they were looking for something. Oh great, now I have to watch out for them. I felt around for my crossbow. It was still in my boot. Then something caught my eye. What's with my mom's symbol on my wrist? I touched it and my clothes turned black and gray.

Sweet. I tapped it again and my clothes turned normal.

Alright I need to find someone, anyone. Okay, Moony, try to remember who you came with.

I think I might have came here with...think...THINK...

Bird Brain!

I came here with him. But why? There was a couple more people but I can't remember.

Geez, I have a horrible memory.

I pushed myself to keep walking, and I walked for like hours because it turned dark. I'm not afraid of the dark of anything..pshh.

I pulled out my crossbow, just in case.

"I'm still all by myself," I whispered. See I don't like being alone, it's not my thing. I like being with my friends and family. But mostly it's just my mom. My other relatives like somewhere a little far from Gotham.

Okay Nao, try to stay okay, calm. Da da do, da dum.

Hey, what's that? It's like a electronic box it's about as tall as me, well it's looks like it. The box is kinda far.

Then I heard someone say something in a different language. I tried to focus on whoever spoke, but I saw a yellow cape.

Robin! Yes, yes! My Bird Brain! I knew I came here with him or at least someone!

Alright Moony, time to get you're head in the game. I was about to aim an arrow when Rob threw a smoke bomb. He attacked some of the guards but there was still some more, with guns. They said something again. Probably to shot Bird Brain.

Not while I'm here.

Right when I was going to aim, in a flash, the guns were taken away from the guards.

Kid?

No way he's here. I ran towards a rock, which would be my fort and and fired arrows at the men.

And you know what? I aimed at them just right. I was about to fire another arrow when the guys were literally pushed away. I know I didn't do that.

I looked over in the air and saw a girl who resembled Martian Manhunter, except a lot younger, a girl, and with hair. Sorry Manhunter.

Two guards tried to get away. I couldn't really aim I had to jump. So I put in a arrow in my crossbow and flipped over. It was like slow motion because I hit one guard and it knocked him out.

Paralyze Arrow.

And another person with arrows got the other guy. Awesome.

KF, Rob, and the girl looked over to were the other arrow came from. It was a girl with a green costume and she had blonde hair..

Artemis!

"Wait, where did that other arrow come from?" The girl asked.

I let out a small laugh and stood from my hiding spot. "Good to know I'm not the only archer."

KF and Robin walked towards me and gave me a high five.

"Hey Moonlight. Miss me?" KF gave a flirtatious smile.

"As if," I gave him and light punch.

"Moony, it's good to see you," Bird Brain hugged me. Well then, guess he's happy I'm here.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too Rob."

Robin turned to Kid. "KF, man it's good to see another familiar face."

"Hey Rob, memory loss?" Kid asked.

"Six months! Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes." Ha, still the same Rob.

I looked at Artemis. "Hey, blondie."

Arty gave me a confused look. "Do I know you?"

I smirked. "Don't tell me you don't remember me? You know crayon lunch?"

"Nao?" Artemis gasped.

"In the flesh," I gave her a small hug.

After we tied up the guards the girl explained that we worked together. Me and KF working together and I haven't strangled him yet?

"So, we're a team?" The Boy Wonder summed up.

"The five of us and Superboy."

Super who? Unless Superman had a kid and I missed it I don't know what the hell she is talking about.

"Then this must be his." Bird Brain pulled out a piece of fabric that had the Superman symbol on it.

The Martian took it. "Yes, did you see him?"

"I think we did." Artemis said.

"Pharoah boy?"KF was rubbing his chin. "Some teammate, he attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are." Artemis defended.

Okay I know that I'm Moonlight, next to me Is Bird Brain and KF is in front of me. But I don't know how Artemis got here unless her dad put her up to it.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin said. "Our team must work for him!"

I looked at the faint symbol on my wrist. "What if we worked for my mentor?"

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" KF touched the symbol on his chest and his clothes turned normal. "Woah, this is so cool."

Everyone else touched there symbols and their clothes didn't change colors. Except for mine.

"Heh, cool." I touched my wrist again and my clothes changed back to normal.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis added while Kid was still changing the colors on his clothes. "Quit touching yourself!"

"That's what she said." I smirked.

"Gah, we need our memories back!" Artemis cried. She is right.

The girl put her hands to her temples and her eyes turned white. Then we were transported somewhere. Various images were floating all around us.

The girl appeared. "I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need you're help. Together our broken memories can form a whole if you open you're minds to mine."

"You wanna poke through our private thoughts?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"I have no wish to intrude," The Martian raised her hands up in defense. "But-"

"You need to hack our minds to gripe what happened to us got it, go." Bird Brain summed up.

"My brain's all yours, try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you." Really Kid?

I laughed."More like disgust you."

"Or underwhelmed you. Hey, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Rob asked.

"You know that's not a word right?" I giggled.

"Last six months only," Artemis clarified. "And only what you need."

Wait, what if I'm a secret spy or something and I'm only here to kill these guys? What if I'm not supposed to be here and everyone hates me? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted by Robin holding my hand. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I couldn't help but smile and blush.

The girl raised both of her hands as four blue hands touched our heads.

I instantly remembered Batman.

"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis reveal elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a road state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times."

Then the scene changed to us in Bialya with us looking out for guards. Superboy was pulling out the electronic box from the bioship.

It changed again with us looking at the Bialyan's control site.

"Set up here," Wait, who was that?

"We'll be up and running in no time." The Boy Wonder was typing away on the electronic box.

"Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation." KF stated.

Robin looked up at me. "Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent."

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Her name..it's..M'gann! Miss M!

"Good idea, go." I know that voice but who is it? I can't put my finger on it.

"Careful," Superboy warned.

"And maintain telepathic contact." Wait thats-

"I will Aqualad." M'gann promised.

There we go!

"Aqualad!" We all said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"What happened next?" Robin questioned.

M'gann was just as shocked as all of us. "I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember."

I looked over at my Blondie and the Speedster who were-

Wait a minute were they just? No I mean, Artemis can't possibly like KF right? But back when we lost our memories they were close, like they weren't bickering buddies any more. It was like, the _liked_ each other.

WALLMAN LIKES ARTEMIS!

KF and Artemis separated their hands like nothing happened.

Kid rubbed the back of his neck. "We landed twenty-four hours ago, if Kaldurs been wandering the desert that long, well that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled up a holographic map of Bialya. "He's close! But's he not moving."

I looked at my team. "Well come on,"

We followed Robin's map and found Kaldur lying in the sand. M'gann picked him up and he started to speak in a different language. I know what he was speaking in but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was called...

"I can't restore his memory in this condition," M'gann informed us.

"He needs immediate re-hydration. Call the bioship." The Boy Wonder said.

Yeah, anyone have a house or bucket of water?

"It's out of range." The Martian said and looked up and KF. "But you can get him there fast."

Kid shoke his head. "He's too heavy. And I'm to low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her."

"You callin' her overweight KF?" I held back a laugh.

Artemis ignored both of our comments. "Why can't you just levitate him back?"

She has a point.

"I can't," M'gann placed Kaldur back on the ground, gently. "I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist, he has _no_ memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one that can help him."

The memory of Cadmus came to me. "I remember that day. Good times."

"Superboy is inscrutable," Kid added. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like _now_."

Then M'gann clutched her head. "NO! Superboys in pain!" She flew away.

"M'gann wait!" I yelled.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin yelled, hoping to get M'gann to come back.

I sighed. "Great,".

"We have to locate the bioship, so we can get Kaldur hydrated." Robin pulled up a holographic screen.

"And we're supposed to carry him how?" Artemis asked, a little annoyed. Somehow we found a couple long sticks and a ripped piece of cloth and made a sort of bed and placed Aqualad on it.

Arty and KF pulled Kaldur which I thought was pretty funny. We followed Rob's screen towards the bioship. Then he stopped. "Quick, over there!" He pointed to a large rock.

I realized what we were hiding from when I heard cars or jeeps pass by. Then Kaldur started to mutter something in his Atlantic language.

"Shh Kaldur," I held his head on my lap.

"Quiet now," Artemis said in a soothing voice.

Robin peered over the rock. "We can't risk fight with Aqualad K.O. like this."

"Gah, it's not just him. I'm way out of juice." KF rubbed his neck.

I looked at Artemis's arrows and mine. "We're almost out of arrows."

We all looked to Robin, but saw nothing. Great no again.

"Ah, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why you're dad wanted to me," He made a killing noise over his throat. Only KF.

This suddenly got interesting.

"I got..confused by this movie I saw the other night, about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis lied.

Yeah, a huh sure. She's probably talking about her dad. I don't want to talk about that right now though, I'm too interested in Arty's and Speedster's conversation.

"Sooo, I'm you're ninja boyfriend huh?" KF grinned.

"Hey amnesia _remember_? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, you're the goddess of congeniality." Really Kid?

"Yeesh," I turned to my side to see Bird Brain. "Get a room."

I laughed a little bit. "He's right you know."

"Dude, where were you?" KF ignored our comments.

The Boy Wonder smirked. "Breaking radio silence."

Then smoke came from behind the rock and I could hear coughing.

"That's our cue, move!" Robin informed us.

KF and Arty grabbed Aqualad and we ran. It was a clear path towards the bioship.  
_

**QURAG**

**SEPTEMBER 5 2:32 EEST**

Once we made it to the bioship we immediately put Kaldur on a nice platform and hooked some fluids into him.

"_Hey, everybody I got Superboy_." Aww M'gann. "_He's back to normal and we're on our way_."

Kaldur woke up with a gasp. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head?"

"_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I was forgetting something_." M'gann said.

"_Gee, I think we all forgot something_," I smiled.

"_Aw man me too, I forgot a souvenir from the mission_." KF frowned.

"_Don't worry_." M'gann assured him. "_I got the souvenir thing covered_."

Oh no.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**SEPTEMBER 5 5:12 EDT**

Once I walked into my house my mom was already asleep and there was a plastic box with some fries and a small burger. I heated that up and ate away. Then I drank some water and soda.

I leaned on the counter and looked around my living room. From getting my memories back I kinda forgot how my living room looked. When you walked in there was a small coffee table to the side and in front of you is the couch, TV, and two smaller chairs. My mom always had this place nice and tidy, blah blah blah.

Then there's our kitchen which was like any other kitchen: a couple counter tops, a small island, a fridge, microwave, stove, pantry, and cabinets.

I threw my uneaten food and box away and silently went upstairs. I changed out of my clothes and took a shower. Hopefully it didn't wake up my mom, but Diana is a heavy sleeper.

My pajamas were just shorts and a tank top. I put my hair in a pony tail and went outside, on my roof. There was a light breeze but I didn't mind. Gotham was still the same. The buildings were still light up and wild, and the people were the same. Then I felt an arm around my shoulder.

Right on cue.

"Hey," Dick greeted. I leaned into his chest and looked back at Gotham.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just missed my house."

He chuckled. "How can you miss you're house?"

"You just can okay," I argued.

"Okay, alright." He pulled me closer to him. I never knew Bird Brain could be warm.

Suddenly he took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him but he was just smiling away, like an idiot.

I can't say anything, because on the inside I was grinning like an idiot too.


	17. First Day of School

**Here's the next chapter. :3..Sorry for not updating you can blame my wireless for that one..**

**Chapter 17: First Day of School**

**Chapter Song: Rumble and Sway- Jamie N Commons**

_One look, twice sold, three, four oh the way she looks at me, Held up, let down, she sings me silent melodies, Hair whipped, tight lipped, I've been calling out for you cold sweat, once met, can't stand the way she looks at me_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**SEPTEMBER 22 5:27 EDT**

Okay well um..what can I say?

First Red Arrow actually _likes_ us and isn't a real _prick_, but I still believe he is.

Two, Vanessa and Marcus transferred to Gotham Academy because of some of the after school programs which was pretty awesome. At least I now know _three_ people at Gotham Academy.

And three. M'gann and Superboy hooked up! I so knew that was coming. But the bad thing is Wally doesn't know. I think only me, Arty, and Rob know. I'm not sure about Aqualad but you never know.

"Naomi! Get up, _now_!" My mother yelled.

I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It read **5:27**

What?!

"Why so early?!" I yelled back.

She didn't answer but I smelled food. Hmm she knows me well. I rolled over on my bed and turned on my iPod. It played Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore

Good song.

Diana had to buy uniforms which was a total pain in the ass. I have to wear a _skirt_. A SKIRT. Me and skirts don't mix, _ever. _

I got up slowly and took a shower. Once I finished my clock read **5:49**.

Okay I still got time.

My uniform was laid out on my dresser. I made a disgust face once I saw the skirt. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair got longer. I decided not to put it up.

Vanessa told me to try this new make-up pack that she bought for me. I told her how much I hated make-up but she didn't take no for an answer. And right now I've been a total jerk to her and Marcus so I'll wear it for make-up didn't change my appearance that much but it made my eyes pop.

The reason I've been a jerk is because I've either been training or in the cave. But I can't tell them so I came up with the excuse that I just didn't feel like hanging out.

This is for you Vanessa! I hope you know that!

Who knows, I might murder her right after school.

My eyes were a dark brown/green. Or so I've been told. I never payed attention to my eyes that much.

I put on my black sneakers. There was no way I was gonna wear those flats. I'm a sneaker girl and I wear sneakers all the time. Or when I can. I looked over at my iPod. My rubber bracelets were calling my name.

"Eh, it wouldn't hurt to wear them." I grinned and slipped them on. My sleeves covered them so I won't have to worry about teachers.

Quickly I grabbed my bag, stuffed my phone and my iPod in there and ran downstairs.

Diana already had a plate ready for me. It had some pancakes and bacon.

Gosh I love my mom.

"So who's coming to pick you up?" She asked, putting a cup of orange juice in front of me.

"Vanessa and Marcus." I answered before taking a sip of juice.

"Ah, alright."

I put my plate and cup in sink. "Okay mom see you later."

She smiled. "Have fun."

Vanessa and Marcus were already outside in their parent's car. It was Mrs. Darison. She looked tired and little frustrated. Gee I wonder what's up?

"Hey chica! Wait pose I'm gonna take a picture!" Marcus laughed.

I got in the car. "God, I hate you."

The siblings laughed. "Sure you do."

It didn't take that long to get to Gotham Academy. Which was alright. Outside there was a lot, let me say, preppy people. I know Dick goes to this school and all but these people just look too preppy.

Once we got out of the car Vanessa studied my appearance. "Woe is me, I never thought I'd see the day when Naomi Fray would wear a skirt!"

Yep, I'm gonna murder her.

"Are you Naomi Fray and the Darisons?" A girl with blonde hair asked us. There was another person beside her. Arty!

I nodded. "Yep."

"Hi, I'm Bette. You guys are 9th grade right?" She asked.

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah the big ninth grade."

"Not that big," I snorted.

"Well I'm here to show you guys around." Bette said.

Vanessa and Marcus talked to Bette while I went over to Arty. "Hey Blondie."

She laughed. "Still gonna call me that forever huh?"

"Always."

Then a hand went across my shoulders. "We'll laugh about this someday."

Before I even had time to react the person snapped a photo and was gone. I could tell it was a guy's voice but it sounded so familiar. Eh, I'll find out later.

"Um, who was that?" Artemis asked, looking towards Bette.

"A freshman ignore him." Bette answered simply.

"Hey what's wrong with _freshman_?" Marcus said raising his hands up.

"Ugh, even you make it sound wrong." I sighed. Vanessa elbowed my side and laughed.

Bette showed us around the school and towards our classes. I had all my classes with Marcus and Vanessa. Although there was this guy who protested to me about sitting next to him. He and black hair and really pretty blue eyes.

Once lunch time came I made two new friends; Leon, from the dance class, and Kate. Vanessa and Marcus had began to like them too.

But Marcus I think had a little crush on Leon. Kate seemed nice and wasn't that _preppy_, but nice.

Once the day was over I said 'Bye' to my amigos and changed into my suit. Yeah, I call it my suit now. Diana had got me two new blades for combat. They were silver and had a sort of gold lining going down the middle. I put those in the boot and checked on my crossbow. It was still okay. There was some ammo still in there. Good.

Where's the nearest zeta tube?

Oh right in the alleyway, duh! Once I got there a familiar blonde and Bird Brain were standing there.

"Aw were you waiting on me?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah, no." Artemis ruined the mood!

"Fine then." I pouted.

"Let's just get to the cave." Robin said. Thanks for not creating an awkward silence.

"Ladies first." He bowed towards me and Arty.

I laughed. "Oh so now you're being a gentleman?"

Arty, who was still unamused by our jokes, rolled her eyes. "Just go already."

Robin shrugged and went into the cave. "Recognized Robin,"

And then there was the blinding light. I went next. "Recognized Moonlight,"

Once I got in I saw a bunch of red. Artemis was there and we were shielding our eyes from the brighter red light.

"Get down!" We heard, then I figured why. We were about to get burned to bits.

Artemis and I both flipped over to other side. By instincts, I grabbed my crossbow. Out of the red fog Robin appeared and threw birdarangs at whatever almost barbecued us.

More fire was thrown at us. Artemis and I both fired with our weapons but I couldn't really focus on what was trying to kil us.

"Who are we fighting?!" I yelled so Arty and Rob could hear me.

"Don't know," Robin was still firing his birdarangs. He said something else but then he yelled, "Head for the exit!"

Me and Artemis followed until we saw a lot of water, and it was like a huge wave, Oh no. Were gonna die!

"Or not," Bird Brain I love you but now isn't not the time to be making jokes!

Unfortunately the wave hit us and we came crashing into a wall. The good news was that it went away in less than 5 seconds. But our assailants were still trying to assassinate us.

Artemis and I stopped to fire ammo at our attacker but it didn't work.

Oh no were still gonna die. We ran into the training room. Hmm never trained here before. Oh look shiny thing..Focus Moony! You're gonna die and you're focused on weights?!

"Robin to team, come in! Aqualad!" Where are they?

"_M'gann are you there? Can you hear me_?" I said in my mind hoping she would.

Then there was a fire blast that sent all of us to the floor. Shit.

But we didn't let that stop us. So you can say we're running for our lives.

We kept running until we hit the showers. "Robin to Batcave override RG4. Cave calling Justice League HOJ/Watchtower BO1, priority red."

Whatever that means.

Artemis and I were turning on the showers to full power. Robin was doing the same.

"Com is down locked, " Yeah no shit Bird Brain. "At least the water's helping."

I know I've said this already but I give out my last will and testament to Diana Fray and Vanessa and Marcus Darison...

Rob gave me a hopeful looked and grabbed my hand. Geez he knows how to make me calm down. I gave and small squeeze.

Then the showers started to flood up the whole room. "Or not," I heard Bird Brain saw before I took a deep breath.

I'm not that good of a swimmer but I'm starting to hate water more and more, even if it is saving my life.

Robin acted, and put and explosive birdarang on the wall. The tile wall exploded and we all breathed in air.

"And we're running for our lives again." I coughed. We ran into the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin said. I looked around. I realized Rob and I were still holding hands.

Then Artemis gasped. "The air vent!"

"Good both of you go!" Robin turned to a key pad on the wall. I sighed and let go of his hand. It was almost like he didn't want me to let go. But we'll see each other in a few minutes.

Hopefully.

Artemis got the vent open and looked back at Robin. "What are you doing?"

"Downloading cave blueprints. Could come in-" He stopped. "Go, go!"

We nodded and went into the air vent. Artemis was leading and I wasn't that far behind her.

"Go left," I heard Robin say after we reached two paths.

I looked back and saw fire coming from where we were just at.

"Too close," Robin said.

I nodded. "You think?" And then I followed after Blondie.

"Take the first right, there should be a vent covert right in front of you." Rob told us.

Once Arty removed it, it was a vent that you slid down in. Oh, great.

I took and deep breath and followed after her. Robin not to far behind me.

The Boy Wonder pulled up the blueprints on his glove. "This way,"

We stopped once we saw a huge flame. I could see a silhouette of a guy or someone.

"Is that a person?" I whispered a little stunned.

Then the flame rose higher. We jumped down to a couple machines. Wait would this be counted as the boiler room?

I heard a strange beeping noise and looked over at a meter that was turning all red. The glass over was about to break.

"That's not good," Rob said just before we moved.

Just as we were running steam popped out from various spots in the room. The fire guy was still shooting fire at us. We hide behind another tank-looking object as Bird Brain pulled up another screen.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere." I looked over at air vent.

"You mean this one?" Artemis said just before she went in. I followed after her and waited on Robin.

"Thanks for waiting," He breathed out.

"No problem." I said.

"Gah, can you guys be anymore obvious!" Artemis yelled.

Okay I'm pretty sure I blushed at that.

"Hold on," The Boy Wonder pulled out a USB looking cord into a cord on the wall. There were about seven or eight of them there.

"Looking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin said typing away.

"And as Moony said before, _who is the enemy_?" Artemis asked.

"Let's find out." Robin had one of those mischievous looks in his eyes. "Downloading cave's security footage...there!"

I got a little closer and placed my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, but Artemis was smirking at me.

"Later," She mouthed.

I nodded and looked back at the screen.

"Wrench," It looked like KF was fixing Superboy's bike. Superboy was crossing his arms. He's probably thinking, 'Can't I have alone time with M'gann?'.

It'd be funny if he did.

"Thank you green checks." Kid said after M'gann passed him what he asked for.

Aqualad was approaching them. "I've been meaning to ask any problem juggling school work, with your responsibilities here?"

"Nope." Superboy said flatly.

"Juggling just one of my many talents. Socket wrench," I rolled my eyes at what the speedster said.

M'gann passed him the tool. "Doing cheer leading practice has presented a challenge, oh but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees."

"Artemis and Naomi start school today. Do you think they will have trouble maintaining their loyalties?" Aqualad asked. Artemis glared at the screen. I did too but I rolled my eyes afterwards.

"Ah they manage alright. Especially Artemis. I mean how much more hostile and annoying can-" KF was cut by what looked like a huge wave of water.

"What happened?" Artemis asked. I'm guessing she does care about Wallman.

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle." Robin said. He started to type away untill four screens came up. We focused on the one in the top left corner. It still showed a lot of water emerging onto the team.

Another screen showed them getting up, and prepared to fight but then the camera went out from the water.

All the other screens we looked at were damaged by the water.

"That's it, all four are dead."

My eyes went wide and Artemis had a sort of sad look.

"The cameras," He corrected quickly. "I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to that hanger."

Artemis leaned back and held her knees to her chest. "Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers, they can handle anything."

I looked at her. "Artemis, we're all gonna be okay. We're gonna be back in the cave watching Wally hit on Miss M. and talk about normal things." I reached out for her hand. " 'Kay?"

"You've been watching too many Disney movies haven't you?" She managed a smile.

"Blame Marcus and Nessa for that one." I slightly laughed. Then Robin found the nearest exit and it was in the library.

No this is my favorite place. There are books on Mythology and ancient history and..um...other types of wonderful books.

We jumped down. "There's a secret passage behind one of this bookcases." Robin told us.

I snorted. "That's not clique at all."

"You should see the Batcave." He sounded so calm.

Artemis and I trailed behind Robin, as he looked for the right bookshelf.

Then we heard the doors open. And we already had our weapons out. Although it wasn't behind us but we heard it. So we hid by a bookshelf and prepared for a fight.

I looked over the books and tried to find our enemy. "Artemis, Moonlight, Robin," Wait RT? He's been doing this? But that silhouette doesn't look like him.

"it's Red Tornado!" Arty yelled before running towards the android.

"No!" I pushed her out of the way just before the blast. We rolled under a table.

Robin followed our lead. "Yes on the red, no on the tornado."

We ran until a female looking android stopped us. I betcha she doesn't wanna talk to us.

I followed Robin's lead up on the bookshelves, just as the fire chick blasted fire.

"Who- what are they?!" Artemis exclaimed.

Just our luck the sprinklers above us activated. Yeah, more water!

Artemis fired arrows while I threw one of my older daggers. They caught it.

"Oh shit," I mumbled.

Then the red chick pushed one of the bookcases down causing a domino effect.

I grabbed Artemis arm just as the Boy Wonder opened the shelve and it closed behind us.

"Did you know Tornado had siblings?!" Artemis shouted.

"No," Was all Robin said. I was a little shocked to say anything.

He stopped and was about to go but I grabbed his arm. "So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses on the League. How in the hell are we going to defeat two of them?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." He slightly grinned.

"Now isn't not the time for joking Bird Brain." I said just as a voice who's was similar to RT's.

"_Attention Robin, attention Moonlight, attention Artemis, you have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates with be extinguished_."

"Holy _fuck_," My eyes were wide.

"_Eight minutes_," By the time he said that we were gone.

"We can access the hanger from here." Robin told us.

Artemis gasped. I turned around and saw water. A whole bunch of it.

"I don't wanna almost drown again," I admitted.

"Or not," Robin said, his voice was still calm.

"Will you please stop saying that." Good luck on that one Arty.

Once the water reached us Artemis lost most of her arrows. Robin pulled out two re-breathers. He gave one to Artemis, and he took a breath of his, then gave it to me.

Then I felt someone tug on my leg. There goes the re-breather. It was that other android who sounded like RT.

I tried to punch at but I almost broke my wrist. Robin grabbed one of Arty's arrows and stabbed the android with the arrow. He wrapped his arms around me while Artemis grabbed my leg as we quickly moved up the hallway.

Robin's arms were still around me when we went up for air.

"Look out!" Wait Wallman?

Robin grabbed me and ducked down into the water, his grasp was still tight around me.

We reached Kid and Superboy who were I guess glued to stone.

"You guys okay?" Bird Brain asked them.

"Forget us help M'gann!" Superboy sounded really concerned. She was in a trap with fire all around her. I could see Aqualad holding her. The fire's not good for Aqualad either.

"Aqualad! Is she-" Artemis couldn't finish her sentence.

"She is unconscious. I fear she- we cannot survive much longer." No, I can't lose those two, no matter if Aqualad made me pist.

The android chick threw another blast at fire at us, but we ducked. We swam towards Aqualad and M'gann.

Robin made it first and waited on me and Arty. Both androids trapped us on the stairs.

"I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis told us.

"Distract her!" Robin said. We nodded. I used my crossbow which didn't do much work but it slowed her down, somewhat.

The fire android was about to use her fire when we dived back into the water.

Hmm good plan. Water fighting fire.

We swam down to grate which Robin and I opened and swam upwards towards air. I'm not going to jinx me having asthma.

Once we swam up we stopped in a small vent access to catch our breath.

"What now?" I asked Bird Brain. Right now he was acting like the leader.

"We save them," Well that's obvious. "That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work," I looked over at Arty who seemed clearly pissed. "But those robots already took out our four _superpowered _friends."

"You seem distraught."

"We both are," I added.

"Distraught!" Okay Artemis calm down. "M'gann is dying, we have no powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead."

Damn Robin. We started to walk through the vent

I looked at both of them. "Guys, right now fighting isn't going to save them, so _shut up _and get with the program."

"But what chance do we have against unrelenting machines!" Artemis argued.

Clearly you have no faith.

Bird Brain stopped. "Oh duh! They're machines. And one electro magnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Uh yeah?" I didn't get the point.

"Great, except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have on in my quiver." She looked at me. "You don't happen to-"

I laughed. "Nope."

"I'm fresh out. But I'm bettin' we can make one. What do ya' say KF? Duoable?" Wait Robin is talking to Kid? When did this happen?

"Totally duoable," I heard KF say.

"_Five minutes_."

"You know if you had more time."

We made it towards a lab of some sorts.

"Med Lab, X-Ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called the vercater that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the units microwave conversion from X-Ray's to EMP's, with a cascading energy directed outward." KF informed us.

Robin did as he was instructed a pulled out a huge fuse-looking object. "A ripple effect, like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with ten to the twelfth power wattage, yeah." And I thought KF was stupid.

"So I'll need to hook it up to the cave's main generator." Bird Brain said.

"And where's that?" I asked.

We climbed into another air vent which lead us to about the top of hanger. I followed after Robin who jumped down.

"Okay make with the distraction," Robin told KF.

KF and distractions are stupid but genius.

"Hey red tomato!"

Cue facepalm.

We ran to the other side.

"Cover me," The Boy Wonder told us.

"Rob," I said. I pulled his collar and kissed him on the check. "Be careful."

"Always am." He smirked. I grabbed my crossbow.

Artemis looked at me. "You so like him, but why didn't you-"

I slightly laughed. "It's not the right time."

The water guy conjured up another wave towards Bird Brain.

"Robin look out!" I yelled. I fired at both of the androids but the fire android, fired back at me with more power.

"Get back!" I yelled to Artemis. She already lost her arrow.

"Move!" I pushed her up the vent as we steered away from the fire chick android.

There was a little crack in the wall were I saw the water android pick up Robin, who was still in water, up towards him. And it looked like he was..

"No," I whispered. Artemis had to pull me back from what I was staring at.

"No, no, no," I was on the verge of tears. My team, my Bird Brain...

Then we fell through and air vent, down into Wally's souvenir room.

Artemis was lost in thought. Then she looked at Cheshire's mask.

"That might have been true about our family," Huh? "But I found a new family. And here were all for one and-"

"_One minute_."

"Artemis?" She suddenly realized I was still there. When she turned around I quickly hugged her.

She smiled. "And one for all."

I nodded. "Now let's go."

Arty took the arrow and we went down towards our friends. We held out our weapons like we weren't going to use them.

"We surrender," I said in a raspy tone.

"Stop the clock," Artemis added.

The androids came towards us and each held out their hands for our weapons. Over my dead body you're taking my crossbow!

Blondie and I both flipped off the androids, making them a little confused, a fired an arrow at the fuse. And it worked! We did it!

The huge wave shut off both the androids and the fire around Kaldur and M'gann. The water also came down.

"Kaldur how's M'gann?" I heard Superboy shout.

Aqualad struggled to get up, but he was okay. "She breaths, I believe she will recover. What off Robin?"

I was already by his side. I dropped my crossbow and looked at my Bird Brain. I placed a hand on his chest and head.

He started to cough.

"He's breathing too," I said relieved.

Robin looked over at me and grinned. "Way to get traught."

Once he got up I hugged him and we went to help the others.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I already did. Blacked out though." Robin told the team.

"So you made me believe that you were dead? I hate you," I crossed my arms.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "No you don't."

Maybe.

"M'gann," Oh yeah there are other people here.

Superboy reached out for M'gann's hand. "I'll be fine." She promised.

"Will you quite playing with that thing and cut us free already?!" Aww is Kid jealous?

Artemis glared at him. "It's not working genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." There's the famous RT. You're late! "What has occurred?"

"A little visit from you're family." Robin said.

I corrected him. "You're extremely horrid family."

"I was not aware I had relations." Tornado's voice was still emotionless so I couldn't tell if he was confused or happy or whatever...

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked, angrily.

The _nicer _android went over to the knocked out ones. "Monitor duty on the watchtower. When it became clear cave communications were down I attempted to investigate. But your zeta tubes were also non-functional. I transported to province and proceeded here."

I sighed. "If only you got here sooner."

Sphere got of the huge block of stone and went towards Superboy. "Hey boy."

Then Artemis got the laser working. Oh no.

Bird Brain's grip tightened around me.

"The pulses worn off," KF and Robin both said.

RT didn't hear them and went towards the other androids.

Their eyes went red. Tornado made a huge tornado that sucked all the air from us.

I was the first to collapse. I grabbed my neck. "I can't breathe," Then, like after something bad happens, everything went black.

"Naomi? Can you hear me?" Mom?

I groaned and opened my eyes. My teammates were okay, and they were with their mentors.

"I'm okay," She helped me get up.

Superman was by my moth- I mean Wonder Woman's side. "What happened here?"

"What happened?" Hey Artemis? You okay? Good, good. "The red's happened! Tornado and his-"

"Where are they?" I finished.

"Gone," Hey Robin, nice to see you too. How's Alfred? "All three of them, gone."

Aw shit. Three powerful RT's on the loose? That's bad. Really, really bad.


	18. Lethal Animals

**Another chapter fellow readers/awesome people for reading!**

**Chapter 18: ****Lethal Animals**

**Chapter Song: Animal- Neon Trees**

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in, It's getting heavy, And I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide  
__

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 23 6:34 EDT**

I layed my head on the table, as Robin put his arm around me. Right now I was super strained from yesterday. I slowly raise my head up.

M'gann looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Aside from the migraine and almost dying, I'm peachy."

Bird Brain chuckled. "Peachy?"

I elbowed him. Green Arrow put a bowl of pretzels on the table.

"Thanks but not thanks." Woah, Wally rejecting food?

"Yeah, what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin added.

"Exactly!" KF agreed.

Arrow was about to talk the bowl when Kid stopped him. "Leave the bowl."

I reached for some pretzels he pushed my hand away. "Meanie." I pouted.

When a injured red-head wants some food, let her have some!

"YOU KNEW!" I whipped my head around to see Superboy pushing Kaldur against the wall. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

The Martian floated over to her boyfriend. "Conner, what are you doing?!"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among and said NOTHING!" Superboy, or now Conner, loosened his grip on the Atlantain.

Now the migraine is getting worse.

"You knew?!" Bird Brain is now pist.

"And didn't tell us?!" There goes KF getting pist as well.

I crossed my arms. "Talk about leader. What happened to sharing is caring!"

"I sought to protect the team from-" Aqualad started but Artemis stepped in.

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives!"

She's got a point.

"You almost died!" Conner added looking towards M'gann.

"Enough," Oh I forgot about Batsy. He glared at the two boys. Superboy let go of Kaldur. "With Red Tornado missing the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel came towards us and smiled. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

"Uh, 'kay?" Was all I said.

"Once I dismantle Red Tornado," I looked towards Superboy, who was having a _glaring_ contest with Aqualad. "You and I are gonna-"

I was going to stop them but thankfully Batman did. "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League that makes him a _League_ responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us."

Gosh, well considering they attacked us I would at least wanna murder one of them.

"I have another assignment for this team." A screen popped up showing a gorilla. Wait, wait, wait, a gorilla? Are we investigating a zoo or something?

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Gorilla Gorilla?" Kid made it sound stupid but serious at the same time.

Only KF.

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on a joke of a wild ape chase." Robin exclaimed.

I thought it was wild goose?

"I never joke about the mission." Oh shit, he just got more scary.

Robin's eyes went wide and he looked down. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He sent me a fake smile.

"I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns, Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman continued turning towards our leader. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Aqualad nodded and turned to us. By that time we were already walking past him.

KF scoffed. "Your team."

I walked besides Kid and Robin. Then Captain Marvel made his way to the bioship.

"You're coming with?" Rob asked.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Marvel said happily. Yep I so sitting next to Bird Brain. Captain M creeps me out.

Robin turned to me and KF. "Translation, he blames us for red fiasco, doesn't trust us."

Kaldur approached us. Kid gave him a small glare. "It's a big club."

The Boy Wonder gently grabbed my shoulder and we made our way into the ship.  
_

**NORTHERN INDIA**

**SEPTEMBER 23 9:36 IST**

Robin, Artemis, and I were hooked up on a line and jumped out the bioship to check for anything in front of us or coming towards us.

"All clear." Robin told the rest of the team. I put my crossbow back in my boot and picked out a small blade. I switched to stealth, just before Aqualad told the team to.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad informed us. I'm good. "And we'll reveal mission parameters."

KF switched to stealth mode. "Parameters we don't need no stinken parameter."

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin added and my two favorite idiots turned to leave

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad stopped us.

The Boy Wonder turned around. "The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"

"Talk about more secrets." I crossed my arms.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF and Robin took off.

Superboy grabbed M'gann's hand and was about to walk off. "Come on I'll keep you safe."

She pushed off his hand and glared at him. I guess she was talking to him through their minds.

"I just want to protect you." Superboy defended a little sad.

Artemis and I walked up to the couple.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis said a little loud. "I'm not sure you're protection or you're _patronizing_ is good for our health."

"Come on," I stood next to them as we made our way through the forest.

Miss Martian flew ahead as we made our way past broken trees, and some streams. Then out of nowhere a crocodile came up and lunged at M'gann. Okay, no blades, crossbow.

Just when I was about to shut something grabbed a held of Katana and pulled down. No, I don't wanna drown again!

I started to kick at it but it didn't work. I saw Miss Martian reach out her hand. I grabbed it and see helped me take off my straps that my Katana was strapped too. Somehow she took down the animal and parted the stream into a small circle.

"Okay," I coughed up some water. "I'm going to put drowning twice in a row in the book of world records."

M'gann helped me get over to the ground, and she informed Aqualad of what just happened.

I looked at Arty. "You're so lucky that you didn't almost drown."

She held back a laugh. "I promise I won't brag."

"You better not." I fake glared. We both ended up laughing.

"_Link established_." I heard in my head. I went back into the water for my Katana. Somehow the crocodile disappeared and didn't want to mess with us again.

"_Should he really still be giving us orders?_" Artemis asked. "_And should you really be following them_?"

I knelled in the water and grabbed my weapon. "_I don't care as long as I don't drown, again_."

"_Listen please_-" Aqualad started.

"_Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that_." Gotta love Kid's sarcasm right?

"_Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves_." Bird Brain!

"_If he did, he wouldn't tell you_." Artemis said, helping me out the water.

I sat down on the log next to Artemis as M'gann walked towards us. "_Superboy are you online or just pouting?_"

"_Busy call back later_." Well okay then.

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about telling us." KF said.

"_He should be chalant_. _Way chalant_. _Extremely chalant_." Let's add that word to the list...

I laughed. "_Another new word, Bird Brain?_"

I know it sounds weird but it's like I could hear him smirk. "_I'll come up with one every mission. Or I'll try._"

"_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets or_-" Artemis was cut of by Miss Martian.

The Martian crossed her arms."_Conner doesn't trust to take care of ourselves_."

"_You really think you or I could have been the mole?_" KF I guessed refereed to him and Robin.

"_Me, you, and Naomi have known each other for years_!" I smiled at what Bird Brain said.

Artemis rolled her eyes and continued with what she was saying. "_Trust is a two-way street_."

"_And you'd know they hate us if w kept secrets from them_!" Miss Martian added. "_Not that we'd do that_."

"_Never_." Artemis and I quickly added after her.

"_Enough_!" You could hear the frustration in Kaldur's voice. I still can't believe he thought me and Artemis would be the mole! Now I know what he meant when we went over the footage in the Tornado siblings fiasco! "_Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him_."

KF scoffed. "_Under your leadership? I'm don't think_-"

Aqualad who was frustrated and now a little angry interrupted Kid. "_It's not up for debate. You all choose me to lead. When the mission is over and you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down._ _But until l that time I am in command here_."

There goes another person to add on the list to not get on their badsides...

We all meet up..somehow and Robin lead us to a base with poles that acted like a fence.

I leaned against Bird Brain as he pulled up a screen on his glove.

"_I'll fly over_." M'gann said.

"_Negatory_," KF told her. "_The field is around is acting like a doom over the whole compound_."

"_Pillions are insulated, but a couple shots may cause a momentary gap_." Robin added.

I aimed my crossbow. "_Ready when you are Arty_."

"_I see a target._" She spotted out.

"_Then both of you be ready to hit it_." Aqualad instructed. I found the tare gt Artemis was looking at and aimed for it. "_Be ready, all of you_."

Aqualad ran forwards towards the base and put his hands on the force field, trying to open it up.

"_Now_!" KF yelled.

Both Artemis and I fired our weapons and hit the target. The force field went down. Cool. I walked over towards my team, except Robin pulled me back.

I followed his gaze and saw a bunch of..okay I'm gonna be really serious of what I was seeing..actual monkeys! Not the robot one's actual monkeys! The made a sort of screeching noise which made my ears hurt but I noticed collars on their necks.

Maybe that's whats controlling them...

They came down from the roof and started to attack us. I didn't have to do much but kick them or punch them off. I don't want to use my blades for these things.

"Remove the collars!" Aqualad said.

"Easy when he says it," Bird Brain was being attacked by two monkeys. I ran towards him and broke one of the collars with my blades. Okay now I'll use them.

He got up and grinned. "Thanks Moony,"

Artemis was being attacked two so I used my crossbow and took them down. She nodded and I turned to Robin. "No prob, Bird Brain."

Then I saw a huge ape. And he had a gun. I poked Rob. "Uh, you see that?"

His eyes went wide. "Now I do!"

Then KF went running towards the animal, and I saw why. M'gann I guess tried to sneak in but she got knocked out of the way. Once KF helped her, the rest of us were already there, as Miss Martian threw the ape against the wall and we were inside. I had my crossbow ready.

"It's the brain!" KF exclaimed. Heh, that rhymes.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said.

"Not a brain, _the brain_."

The brain looking thing came towards us. "In the flesh, eh so to speak."

I tried to hold back it laugh. "It looks like a Dalek with a brain. Except with an accent."

He turned towards the ape. The animal had a device in his paw- er hand and clicked it. Then these little pole things came up and the power from it knocked us down, like we were paralyzed.

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now!_" Kaldur instructed. M'gann took the button from the ape's hand and turned it off, and we got up. Superboy broke the wall down and next to him was a white wolf. It's so pretty!

Action time! The wolf knocked down the ape and KF kicked him. Rob also kicked him, which distracted the animal. M'gann lifted him up and then slammed him back down.

Superboy punched him, which looked like a pretty hard punch but the ape took him out with his gun. It didn't do that much effect but Superboy got knocked down. I took action by throwing my knives into the box on it's back. Somehow Bird Brain ended up next to me, throwing birdarangs. Artemis helped us blow up the machine gun.

We ended up cornering the brain and the freakin' messed up ape. Aqualad got Captain Marvel freed while the ape roared.

"Try it," Superboy cracked his knuckles. "I hate monkeys."

I smirked, remembering that moment where he said that. Robin must have been thinking the same thing because he was smirking too. He had my back, and his birdarangs ready. I hate my crossbow ready.

"No-" I couldn't understand the brain so well because of it's accent. "-waterloo." Various objects came from the brain's body and contented with other parts. "_Au revoir_."

"Get down!" Kid yelled. The lights went out just for a split second and then they came back on. A small overhead light came on and the brain and ape was gone. I put my crossbow down.

"Wait," My gaze went towards KF. "That big weapon thing was a light switch?"

I shrugged. "Apparently.  
_

We made our way back towards the bioship, and Aqualad was taking the last of the collars off the animal. I knelt down in front of the tiger.

He slightly bowed his head and I pet him. "Is that the last of the collars?"

The tiger roared in response. Probably meaning 'yes'.

"Good," I stood up and it ran towards the jungle.

I stood next to Robin just as Aqualad was about to get on the bioship. "Look I need to know, why did you keep the mole in tell a secret?"

By that time the whole team was ready to hear what he had to say.

Our leader turned towards the rest of the team. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What?!" I said with my eyes wide. That's Arty's dad...

"You cant trust him!" Artemis yelled.

"I do not," Kaldur assured us. "It's impossible. Even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin added.

"Yes. As leader I did and in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad concluded.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Hate to say it but makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur quickly added.

KF raised his hand. "All in favor as keeping Aqualad as leader."

We all raised our hands. Even Bird Brain smirked.

Captain Marvel put a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Guess it's unanimous." He shokes hands with our leader. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nah, gotta fly." And with that, he was gone.  
_

**FRAY HOUSE**

**SEPTEMBER 24 1:29 EDT**

"I'm so gonna murder you, Bird Brain!" I yelled/whispered. We were playing Call of Duty again.

He got a kill streak. "Sure you are. I am a pro at this game!"

"What no new word?"

"Not yet."

I jammed a couple more buttons. "Well I'm still going to hold you up to that bet."

"How much?"

I sighed in defeat as he killed my person. "Uh how 'bout..." I took his controller and turned off the Xbox.

Once I turned around Robin was already in front of me. His smirk was planted on his face.

I got one! "How about each time you think of a new word on a mission you get to play more Call of Duty with me."

Rob walked towards me and placed his hands at my sides. "I get to do that now."

I know what you're thinking right now..You think I wanna kiss him right now?

I totally do.

My hands somehow made their way up around his neck. "Since my birthday is coming up, and I'm probably going to another C.O.D game you get to play that one with me."

Robin gave me another smirk and pulled me even closer to him, were our foreheads were touching

"Now you're teasing me," I bit my lip.

"Exactly." And with that the Boy Wonder was gone.

I could feel my heart thudding super fast. I guess theres two things I want for my birthday.


	19. Fierce Battles

**Okay, you guys don't know how happy I feel when I read each review! It just makes me feel all happy and warm inside :3! **

**Chapter 19: Fierce ****Battles**

**Chapter Song: Amba Shepherd - Soldier (Culture Code Remix) (Dubstep)**

_If you feel like all hope, dig deep, I'll be here to catch you when you fall, Solider._

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 1 6:13 EDT**

"Recognized, Moonlight." The computer announced.

I was greeted by my favorite Martian with her boyfriend not far behind. "Hey Naomi!"

"What's up?" I walked away from the zeta tubes just in case someone else decided to come.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with Conner." She had a huge smile on her face.

I looked over to my left and saw Bird Brain and Kaldur training/fighting.

M'gann caught my gaze. "So you and Rob-"

"Let's not talk 'bout the subject just yet." I quickly said.

She let out a giggle. "I'll get it out of you somehow."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yep." The boys stopped fighting so I went over to talk to them.

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur.

"I believe I knew before they did." I didn't really know Kaldur had a soft side.

I slightly elbowed Robin once Arty and Wally came towards us. "What about them?"

"Yeah," Robin looked up at Kaldur. "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." That's true. And then he looked at me and Robin, like he was trying to imply something.

I walked over to Wolf, before Kaldur could say anything, and knelt down. I slightly reached out my hand and he nuzzled it.

Beside Conner, M'gann giggled. "I think Wolf likes you."

My hands were scratching his ears. "Gee I wonder why?"

"Recognized Batman B02." Oh yeah mission!

Once Batsy came he was already talking. "Computer National news."

The computer did as instructed and a screen came up, with a reporter.

"_The innitail attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve And despite the intervention with Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in site."_

Summary: Giant plants were attacking Metropolis. Didn't they make a movie like that or something close to it?

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No-" I interrupted Batman.

"Let me guess, it's a _League _responsibility?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Precisely, but that's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Robin also added.

"And upgrade Wolf," Superboy was stroking his new pet.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars. Like the one's at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann said.

Uhmmm I got nothing to say.

"Batman," Woah Arty's got something to say? I wanna hear it. "Is it possible that plant thingies aren't Cobra venom too?"

Artemis is smart!

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." He pulled up a small keyboard. "The vine cellious does contain trace amounts of a Cobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences. Unreeled criminals operating with one another world-wide." I wasn't really interested with what he was saying because Bird Brain had pulled up a keyboard. Yes, I get distracted easily!

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some type of..secret society of Supervillans. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman said.

Robin was still typing. "Ya got that right. Plant creates have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei." Then the screens went all fuzzy.

"Dude?" Wally looked over at Robin, who didn't seem to have done anything.

"It's not me, Simone's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

All the screens came back on with the same thing on them: Joker.

He pretended to tap the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt you regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this," A knife, really? I have a freakin' Katana! Bet that. "Important announcement." He turned the camera, and you could see Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, and one more person. it was girl I knew that much but she looked so familiar..

I mean she had the whole 'Joker' sidekick thing goin' on but she was just so familiar to me..

I heard Joker's laugh before Vertigo spoke. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten-billion American dollars is required. Deliver instructions have been given to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer you're Governments wait-" The camera was turned to Joker.

"The more we get to have our..jollies." The screen went fuzzy again with that stupid laugh.

But who was that one girl? I mean she had blonde hair, kinda pale, she was wearing a black skirt, purple vest, and tie, and then she had a green shirt.

Oh no.

"No," I felt my self whisper. Good thing no one heard me.

The girl was...Vanessa. But why?!

"Rodger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback. But it won't come to that." Batsy said in his comm.

I couldn't really breath, I mean my best friend, no my sister, betrayed me. I know she didn't know that I was Moonlight but to me it felt like she betrayed me.

Once I came back to my self Robin was listing off the villains we had just saw. "But who was the girl next to Poison Ivy?"

I stared at the screen with barley no emotion at all. "I know."

My team looked at me. "You do?!"

"I can't believe her," I muttered. Artemis came next to me. "Is that?"

I gulped and then slowly nodded. "Vanessa Darison."

"Wait that's Van-" Arty started.

"Just don't talk about it okay!" I yelled.

Artemis slowly backed away from me. I guess you could say I was pissed, angry, a little sad, and worried. If she dies...no I don't wanna talk about that.

The team started to talk again but I just kept my head down and didn't say anything.

"-I have a different job for this team." Batman said.

"Aw man." I heard KF say.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. You're mission is to destroy it."

Zatara, who I didn't even know was here, walked towards Batsy. "You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

What is he talking about?

"They're ready." Batman said. What are they talking about?! Are we gonna die or something?!

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked. "Ow! Will you cut that out?"

Artemis hit Wally?

...

ARTEMIS LIKES WALLMAN!

"Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Oh that makes much more sense except..

I have to fight my best friend!

"I don't know! I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed to the screen. "Ohhhhh."

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct." Well Psh Yah! He's Batman!

"I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's involvements suggest sorcery is apart of how the plants are controlled." Zatara looked at The Boy Wonder. "Robin if you can provide a holo-map."

Bird Brain typed away on the keyboard and brought up the map.

"I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer activity." After that he said a spell but I could barely understand what he even said. But it did do something. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin said. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We're on our way." Kaldur made that our term to go. We ran to the bioship.

**BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW  
OCTOBER 1 6:52 CDT**

I sat in my chair, next to Robin. My stealth was on and I was playing around with the two blades. Wonder Woman decided to get a little holder at the sides of my waist to I wouldn't have to take too long to get my secondary weapons.

"What's in the duffel?" KF asked. I looked over to see what he was talking about and sure enough, there was a duffel bag next to Aqualad.

"Plan B." Was all he said.

Suddenly M'gann let out a small groan, like she was in pain.

Superboy instantly became more concerned. "You alright?"

She held her head. "Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

I shrugged. "Hey you never know."

"She does look a bit greener than usual." KF added.

"Not me," M'gann said. "Her."

"I feel fine." Artemis and I both said.

"Not you, the bioship. She's trying to shield us but-" After she said that there was a huge blast that sent us out of control.

I held on to my seat for support. Then we finally hit the water, but there was something pulling us down. I looked around and saw Black Adam making a hole in the bioship.

M'gann held her head in pain. "Gah he's hurting her."

Conner took that, and punched Black Adam, sending him way off the bioship. But now the bad thing is; we might drown.

"Nao," Bird Brain handed me a re-breather.

"Thanks." I said just before I went underwater and followed him.

"_Everyone out now_!" Aqualad instructed, after Miss Martian opened a small opening for us to swim through.

Once we got out of the water we watched as the bioship sunk by those plant-looking things.

"She's in shock." M'gann told us. "She'll need time to recover."

Then I felt this huge pain in my head. I managed to stay up just a little bit longer to realize that it was Vertigo. But that's all I saw before I fell next to Bird Brain and almost blacked out.

Heh, now way I'm going down this easy. We all managed to get up.

"_Miss Martian, Robin, Moonlight, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three fufil the mission objective_." Yes, sir!

I followed Bird Brain, again, and we were in the forest. Miss Martian caught up with us.

"_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we_-" M'gann started.

"_Sorry, that's not the gig. This is_," Robin told us as he moved a plant out of the way to reveal a huge building that looked similar to a power plant but with a dome and plant creatures sprouting from the top. "_The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as a antenna to control the plants worldwide_."

"_It sure seems that way_." I added in awe. You gotta admit it's pretty impressive.

"Well hello there," I heard just as thick plant vines wrapped around my body. Ivy. It was like the plants were trying to strangle us from the middle.

I tried to move around but that was a waste of time. Hey look it's Ultra-Humanite, with a gun, as usual. He went to shoot at us but instead shot the plant vines, freeing me, Rob, and M'gann.

Good job, using you're telekinesis Miss Martian.

Robin took my hand and we ran. Yeah, more running. Ivy made vines pop out a random places but we dodged them quite easily. Well, not easy but it wasn't hard.

"_Moony flip now!_" Robin said. I did as I was told a flipped over an incoming vine that was coming towards me.

How many times had Bird Brain saved my life? Let me just make a list...

A couple more vines were coming towards us but were destroyed.

"_Moony, Robin, she's made contact_." Miss Martian said.

"_Arty_?" I asked.

"_No_," M'gann slightly laughed. "_The bioship_."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "_That would make much more sense_."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "_Shut up_."

Miss Martian summoned the bioship and we headed towards the big plant on top of the building. Robin placed as many birdarangs on the plant as possible. Once they went off we were right there looking at the villains.

"Timber," Bird Brain said.

I smirked. Even The Boy Wonder can make a mission fun. Poison Ivy sent plants at us but Miss Martian basically tore them apart without touching them. But then she got blasted. Atomic Skull.

"Children, children foiled our plan?" Ugh, the Joker.

A girl laughed. "Hey, but I'm a child."

No. No, no, no, no. Vanessa.

I looked over at my friend. Her blonde hair was pushed to the side in a braid, she was wearing the same outfit as the Joker, except with tights, a skirt, and heels.

By instinct I grabbed my two blades at my waist. Robin and Miss Martian were no longer next to me. Neither was Skull.

"You got this one, Queenie?" Joker asked Vanessa, or Queenie.

She pulled out a small dagger, similar to Joker's, and nodded. "She's mine."

I clenched my daggers, tighter and tighter.

Queenie came at me with her weapon, which I easily dodged and hit her in the back. It didn't take long for her to come back with another assault. She thrusted her dagger forward and with a _Clank! _I pushed it back. Man does she have some force.

We were know face to face. "So how does it feel like," I kicked her in the leg, causing her to stumble a little bit but she regained her balanced punched me right in the face.

I didn't stumble or fall. But I did feel blood on my nose. A nosebleed. Eh, could've been worse. Our tiny daggers met each other again with sparks.

"So how does it feel like to be a villain?" I growled. Queenie laughed as took an opportunity to swipe me. I half-deflected it, but she was able to swipe me in the stomach. We kept fighting with our weapons until we were both close to the fire.

Both of our weapons were strained. I have two more. I took out my Katana and she pulled out a gun. A gun. A freaking Gun!

Does Joker even use guns? I don't remember.

"Playing dirty are you?" I asked her in a fighting stance.

"Always." She fired her gun and I used my blade as a shield. "You little cheater."

I didn't expect her to have awesome fighting skills because she swiped my feet then threw me against the floor. I'm glad it didn't break.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain. Okay fine, you don't want any weapons? I'll give you no weapons.

I ran at her, jumped a little in the air, and kicked her face. She retaliated by punching my stomach, causing that swipe she made, hurt even more. When Queenie went to punch me again I grabbed her wrists and held tight.

"Vanessa I know you're in there!" I yelled.

She growled. "I'm not Vanessa anymore!"

I twisted her hands and pushed her backwards into on the plants. "Yes you are! I know you're in there!"

The fire went down a little bit, but I could still the blazing heat and I breathed in a little smoke.

"Nessa," I pleaded.

She quickly got back up. "It's Queenie!"

When she came at me I easily flipped over her and swiped at her legs. When I pinned her to the ground I held her arms and legs down, so she wouldn't attack me.

"Fine if you don't like being called Vanessa," She gave me a glare. "How 'bout Tsubaki?"

Her eyes went wide. See when we watched Soul Eater, Vanessa was Tsubaki and I was Maka. Marcus was Lord Death.

"Maka?" Vanessa asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I nodded and helped her up although I kept a small fighting stance.

Vanessa pulled out another gun. I backed up immediately but she stopped me.

"I'm not going to shot you," She pointed at herself.

"No!" I screamed. And now I'm crying. "Ness, what about Marcus, huh? What about Jason? You're parents? Arty? Me?"

She shoke her head. "I helped with the plants, and attacking the city."

"No! You didn't! It was Joker and the rest of them! You didn't do anything!"

"But I did, I agreed to be apart of this."

"But why?"

"I wanted power, I hated being weak and watching heroes and villains being all strong a powerful. But the power got to me. Once I joined the Joker I left. Marcus thinks I'm with Jason."

I slowly made my way towards her. "But Ness, power isn't everything and there's nothing wrong with being weak. I'm weak!"

"Naomi," Her voice was weak. "I killed innocent people."

My eyes went wide. "B-but why?"

"Power," She raised the gun towards her head. "And I can't live with that image in my mind. I went crazy for power and killed people. Now I must kill myself."

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed her wrist just before the blow and pointed the gun at the side of my stomach.

Pain.

That's what I felt. It was like a burning fiery pain. And I couldn't do anything. I fell backwards into one of the dead plants.

"No," Vanessa said in horror. "I shot you."

Those were the last things I heard before everything went black.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

I looked around for Naomi. Where was she? Didn't she jump down with me and M'gann?

"Where is Moonlight?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I looked around and saw a figure on the roof. I got a little closer and saw two figures. Although one was badly injured. No, that can't be Naomi.

"Robin!" I heard my team call out, but I was already climbing my way up to the roof. Once I made it the figure I saw standing was gone.

Then I looked over to where the other person was a saw her: Naomi.

Her hair was stuck to her face, her eyes were closed and she was holding her side, barley breathing.

"Naomi," I whispered before I ran to her. I pushed the hair out of her face, and picked her up bridal-style.

"No," I held her close to my chest. "You can't die on me."

I can't loose her, no I can't. I mean I had her birthday all planned out.

"_M'gann the bioship_!" I said. The bioship landed on the small dome and I carried Naomi in.

Artemis gasped. "What happened?"

I shoke my head. "I don't know but we need to get her help, _now_."

"On it!" Kid ran over to me and the almost dying girl in my arms. Miss Martian had made a small platform to set Nao on. I placed her done gently and ripped off the remaining clothing from where he wound was, showing off her stomach and a little bit of her chest.

If it was some other time I would've blushed seeing her like this. Hey, I can't help it I like the girl for crying out loud!

Her wound was about the size of my hand and there was a small circle in the middle. She was shot.

"KF, I hope you know how to remove bullets." I said.

Kid nodded. "But I need something to get it out like a needle or-"

I reached down in Naomi's boot and pulled out a small dagger. "Will this do?"

"Perfect. Now I need to sterilize it."

I pulled out a match and gave it to him. He lit it and ran the fire along the small blade. I looked back at Naomi. I swear if she dies on me, no she's too strong.

"Okay," KF had the dagger ready. "Hold her up."

I did as I was told and held Nao up.

"One, two, three."

"Ah!" Naomi hissed in pain.

She's okay!

"Got it!" Kid exclaimed. He held the bullet in his hand. I looked at Kid's arm. He did all of this with a broken arm?

I took a piece of my cape off a wrapped it around Nao's wound. "Wally go, I'll stay with her."

The Speedster nodded and it was just me and Naomi.

"D...ic..k," She breathed out.

"I'm here, right here." I held her hand.

"Th...a...nk..s," Naomi managed a smile.

I smiled back. "Anything for you."

Slowly, she laced her fingers through mine. I locked eyes with hers. Oh, wow. Her eyes were like a brown fire, like a fiery passion type of fire, and there fire was wrapped around in a dark green lace.

I know, I know it sound corny but it was true. I wanted to kiss her, right then and there, to show her how much I cared about her and how much she meant to me. I would've but she passed out.

I guess I'll have to wait until her birthday. Like I said, I did have it all planned out.


	20. At Your Side

**Alrighty guys here is another chapter for Sapphire! Yeah I know I've been late for stuff on Sapphire but me and my friend have been working on a story called 'Together Until the End'. It's a Blue Beetle/OC story so most of the credit goes to her, make sure to check it out, but anyways you guys are here for Sapphire!**

**Chapter 20: At Your Side**

**Chapter Song: Breaking Falls- Dan Michaelson**

_If all year long, seasons pass, Take my hand, and take it all. Take it all, even though I can break your fall. _**  
**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 2 4:27 EDT**

"Just put on something Queen she'll wake up to that." I heard, but what if I wanted to sleep some more huh? Wait I know that voice...

"Why Queen?" Asked a small cheery voice. Hey, that's Miss M! But where in the donuts am I?

The person that was talking before Miss M laughed. "Because that's Naomi, it's her birthday and she freakin' loves Queen. Another thing well he ever get up from that spot, or well he just hold her hand until she wakes up?"

_Crunch!_"That's Robin for ya'. He's totally in love with the girl." _Gulp_. There's KF.

Wait Robin's holding my hand? How badly did I get shot? And why am I not waking up?! And it's October 2? It is my birthday!

"Just play the song already!" Blondie! Oh, she's here too?! Awesome.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Wait a minute. Marcus! But why is Marcus in the cave? Does he know? Or is he blindfolded, because apparently I am.

"_I've paid my dues, time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes_-" Oh good lordy why is Freddie Mercury? He's absolutely brilliant! "_I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through_. _And I need just go on and on, and on, and on._"

I slowly opened my eyes. "We are the champions my friends. And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end."

Marcus, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner were all there. Then I felt one hand was warmer than the other. I looked over to see my Bird Brain sitting on a chair and had his head asleep on the bed. Gah, I love-

Wait, did I?

Oh shiitake mushrooms.

I'm in love with Robin.

"Chica!" The song stopped. Marcus made his way towards me and smiled. "Good to know Queen works. And by that way happy birthday. "

"Thanks and dahling," I winced when I sat up. "Queen always works. How'd you get in here anyways?"

"They told me about Nessa and we'll about how you're a superhero." He laughed.

"Yeah," I looked over at Robin again.

My team got up, including Marcus. "We'll tell the others you're okay."

"Happy birthday," Artemis and M'gann gave me a small hug.

Wally smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "And give you and Bird Brain some alone time."

And with that it was just me and Robin, like it was back at the bioship. But this time he's asleep.

I fixed my eyes on my wound. There was a large piece of gauze and a lot of tape covering most of stomach. Ouch.

"Robin," I murmured. "Robin?"

His head snapped up and his eyes landed on mine. "Nao, you're okay."

"Of course I am! I am Naomi for crying out loud!" I smirked.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay. So what exactly happened?"

"It's a long story I guess." I said.

He smirked, that smirk is going to be the death of me. "I've got time."

"Okay I'll just say the major things. Remember that girl from the cafe?" He nodded and I continued. "Yeah, her name is Vanessa and she was like my best friend. But when we did that mission with the Injustice League, Vanessa was Joker's sidekick. She said that she wanted power and that she killed innocent people." Robin's eyes widened. "And then she wanted to commit suicide. So when she was about to shot herself I rearranged the bullet angle."

As soon as I finished the door swung right open with Marcus's wide eyes. "No, she couldn't, she wouldn't."

"Mark, she almost killed herself." I breathed out. Robin squeezed my hand as the memory replayed in my head, over and over.

"No! You're wrong! Ness would never-" Marcus yelled.

"But she did! I mean how else would I have ended up here!" I yelled back, making me wince in pain again. Stupid gun shot wound.

Marcus balled his fists up. "You don't know anything about her!"

"Oh really? I'm her best friend, what makes you think I don't her!"

"Prove it."

"Fine," I huffed and thought of something Nessa would only know. "I know that you guys watch Markiplier. And that you replay the ending because of the song!"

His eyes widened again. "Okay, a lot of people watch Markiplier and a lot of people like the song, so what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm done with this. This is so stupid."

"That, and I'm going after her." He said just before walking out.

No, he could get hurt or killed and his parents will blame me for sure!

"Robin, help me got out of this," I said before trying to get up and walk. I almost feel if it weren't for him.

"No way, you're still recovering." He told me.

"But I can't let him got after her, what if he get's power too and turns into Vanessa?" Okay I think I might be crying. Because imagine Marcus's parents, and there friends, and more importantly me.

Robin put me back on in infirmary bed and gently stroked my hair. "Sshh, it's not going to happen."

I ended up putting my head on his chest and just cried. I cried because it would be my fault that Marcus would end up like Vanessa. And it's kinda my fault too, for not getting enough sense into Nessa for her not to try and kill herself. But either way I'm pretty sure she's alive. I hope.

"It's okay Naomi, it's okay." Robin soothed.

It felt like hours that I just stayed there in his arms, crying and crying. I felt like a wimp or even a baby. I don't usually do this, I barely even cry! Yeah I know it sounds like such a guy answer.

(**AN: Okay now play Beside You- Marianas Trench. And I bet you know what's gonna happen. :3)**

"Robin, it's all my fault right?" I said after I sorta calmed down.

He quickly looked down at me, he still had his shades on. Did he really sleep in those? I guess so. "No, no it's not you're fault."

"It hurts," And it really does hurt.

Bird Brain gently ran his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down even more. "I know it does."

I looked back up at him. "Rob, how did you cope with your parents death?"

"I found the right team," He tensed up. "I found the right best friend."

I half-laughed, half-sniffled. "KF?"

"No," Robin smirked. "You."

Oh gosh, is this really happening? I reached up for his sunglasses and slowly took them off. Robin didn't stop me or anything.

Wow, his eyes are- are- like blue like a really pretty blue. Wait a minute, he's the guy at Gotham Academy! I knew I was missing someone at that school.

I kept my hand on his face. "Are you sure KF, isn't in front of me?"

Robin finally realized what was going on and about to happen too. "Positive. Besides I-"

"Oh shut up Bird Brain." And I kissed him. At first I thought he wanted to pull away but instead he placed his hands at sides and gently pulled me closer. I cupped his face and gently caressed his check.

I'm kissing Robin.

I'm kissing my Bird Brain.

I'm kissing the Boy Wonder.

And he was kissing me back.

I dunno how long we stayed there in that position but I finally pulled away for air, and pressed his forehead against his. "Best present ever."

Robin smirked. "I was going to say happy birthday, but I think I already said it."

"Yeah." I was going to say something else but instead he kissed me. We could stay there for one more hour-

But then the door burst open and me and Bird Brain spread apart. He grabbed his shades and quickly slipped them on.

KF. "Ha I knew it! I had money on it!"

"Wally what are you-" Artemis came running in next to him and then say us. "Yep. You were right."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on can an injured red head not have some alone time!"

M'gann came in along with Conner, Kaldur not far behind him. "Nope."

"Okay it's me and Nao," Gah, I'm fifty shades of red over here. "M'gann and Conner now it's Artemis and Wally's turn."

I bursted out laughing while the two teen glared at us.

"Oh were going to get you." Artemis smiled. "Even if you are injured."

"Think of at as your birthday present Naomi." KF said.

Robin looked at me. "Run!"

They chased us around Mount Justice for half and hour before Robin found a good hiding spot and pulled me into it.

It looked like a small closet with some hangers. Are we in a room?

"Robin were are we?" I asked.

"We're safe for now." He told me and then smiled. "So are we..together."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I kissed you didn't I?"

He slid his arms at my hips. The wound didn't hurt. At all. I don't know how that is even possible but it doesn't hurt.

"Now I don't have to tease you anymore."

I pulled him forwards and pushed my lips against his with all the 'kiss' I had. Yeah don't mind us Arty don't look in this closet please. Somehow my hands made it in his hair, and his sunglasses were gone.

Who knew me getting shot was the best thing ever? It might have been because of my birthday but know I'm to focused you know why?

I'm kissing Robin, my best friend, the only person that knows where I keep my extra stash of food away from Wally.

And he's my boyfriend. Hehe I love saying that!

* * *

**Yeah it happened! It really Happened! Know I'm not so much of a writer but I kinda read some other stories and that's how the 'Kiss' scene came out. So sorry if it's not that much action but she's 14 and he's 13. Maybe when they're both 14. I'll figure it out later.**

**Okay ignore the last AN because fudge it! You guys will know who is who right? Good. So I'm working on the trailer for Sapphire now..I'll tell you when it's ready! **

**M'kay bye.**


	21. The Team's Helpers

**Sapphire is back baby yeah! I know just let all you're anger out but I had to update quick with 'Together Until the End' but u guys aren't here for that. You're here for Naomi/Moonlight!**

**Oh and guess what? We hit 6,000 views! Crazy right? But seriously thank you for everything like reading, favoring, following, reviewing, just everything.**

**-Gives cookie- U deserve it.**

**Chapter 21: The Team's Helper**

**Chapter Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid- The Offspring**

_And now you steal away, Take him out today, Nice work you did, You're gonna go far, kid, With a thousand lies, And a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes, When you walk away, Nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives.  
__  
**MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 10 4:58 EDT**

"Pineapple juice?" Poor Cap. He's a new maid for Wally, who is slacking off if I may add.

Another thing: Marcus joined the team but he's more like a student. He's the helper and right now he's helping KF and Captain Marvel.

But right now, I was fighting my boyfriend. Hehe, Robin's my boyfriend. It sounds so right.

He went to through a punch but I easily caught it and twisted his arm around to his back.

I smirked. "Do I win?"

Robin smirked and somehow got out of my grasp and pinned me to the ground. "No, I do." He pecked my forehead, then both of my checks. Who knew fighting your boyfriend who result him into kissing your face?

"Good work everyone." I heard from Black Canary, as Bird Brain helped me up. "In fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid-Malingerer." Good one Arty.

Wally stopped drinking his 'precious juice'. "Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here."

I raised my eyebrow. "And I got shot in the stomach on the same mission. And yet I'm fully recovered."

Canary laughed a little. "I've really enjoyed being your den-mother this week."

"Maka, Maka! This is so cool! Why didn't you show any of this to me?" Marcus exclaimed while playing with one of my daggers, and doing basic poses.

"Because, your crazy?" I laughed.

Artemis looked at me confused. "Why did he call you Maka?"

Marcus gasped and ran over to us. "You mean you've never heard of Soul Eater?"

Facepalm.

"And here we go. This is going to take hours." I groaned.

He glared at me. "Oh come on, just one episode! Or I'll do a Reaper Chop on you."

I raised my hands up in defeat. "Fine, just one episode."

We ended up watching three episodes and my team was speechless. Well except for Wally, who apparently watches anime.

"So, you're the girl in the pigtails?" Conner asked.

I nodded. "Yep. And Marcus is the weird Grim Reaper."

Miss Martian turned her head in confusion. "What about the guy with the strange obsession?"

My hand flew to my mouth to keep from laughing. "You mean Kid? Yeah, he has OCD."

"Now all we need to do is figure out," Marcus looked at the rest of my teammates. "Is who you guys are."

"Oh, oh!" I turned to Wally. "I wanna be the guy who saw the cat chick."

"You wanna be Soul because he saw a naked girl?" Marcus summed up.

Wally nodded. "Ah huh."

I glared at him. "You perv."

Robin laughed next to me. "When he is not?"

"_Dudes_!"

"Recognized Zatara 11," The computer announced before the magician appeared and pulled up a small holographic screen.

"Access granted. Zatanna Zatara A03 authorization Zatara 11,"

A girl with black hair and blue eyes came through the zeta.

Zatara looked at the girl. "Zatanna this is the team." Then he looked at us. "Team, my daughter Zatanna."

Oh, no wonder the two looked familiar. But she did looked very, _very_ nervous.

M'gann flew in front of her. "Hi I'm-"

"Marcus!" Oh no. I thought he was- I mean didn't he? Well I know who's gonna be the new player. "I mean I'm Marcus. Uh, this is Megan, Wally, Robin, Naomi, Kaldur, and Conner."

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur greeted.

Zatanna smiled. "Uh, thanks."

"So, are you joining the team?" Marcus asked.

"Let's not get a head of ourselves." Zatara took of his hat. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something in which Zatanna could benefit."

"_Do the rest of you get the impression we're on probation with Zatara_?" M'gann asked.

Superboy turned to her. "_Not just Zatara, I mean why is Marvel still hanging around_?"

"_Because Wally want's to benefit from him_." I stated.

Wally glared at me. "_Because we like having him around._"

Artemis smirked. "_You like having him around, 'cause he waits on you hand and foot._"

"_And your point is_?"

I shrugged. "_Well this is Wally we're talking about._"

"_It almost makes one to wonder if Red Tornado tenors as our supervisor._" Kaldur crossed his arms.

"_Yeah, at least he trusted us._" Bird Brain added.

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him, he was a traitor! That machine nearly got M'ga- All of us killed!_" Calm down Superboy!

"Are you guys having a physic conversation?" Oh forget she was here. "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Marcus's eyes widened. "You can have physic conversations?!"

I sighed. "Two facepalms in one day, thats sad."

Robin smirked beside me. See, he gets me!

We felt Canary's and Zatara's glares on us.

"Alright fine," Conner gave in. "We were talkin' about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack. And the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado. As well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down their highest priority." Black Canary said.

Robin stepped forward. "But you found none of the above."

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is _not_ to pursue this." Yes, ma'am.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna, on a uh," Wait where was she? "Of the cave?"

I turned around to see her petting Wolf. I smiled. "Glad I'm not the only one that likes Wolf."

She smiled back. Yeah, I made a new friend!

Wolf suddenly jumped up when Captain Marvel arrived. "Aw, you're getting a tour? Cool!"

"Actually I was hoping you could take Wolf outside." Oh I smell a plan or is that just the food in Cap's hand? "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure I can do that! Come on Wolf!" Wolf followed Captain Marvel outside.

You should've seen Wally's face!

"Aw, what about my nachos!" He whinnied.

I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him. "They're na-cho-cheese anymore Wally."

Robin laughed. "Really?"

"Hey, you made up aster and whelmed! We needed a corny joke here." I said.

We walked through Mount Justice, with me next to Robin, and Marcus next to Zatanna- wait when did she changed clothes?

Marcus spotted that too. "Are you a really fast dresser or something?"

Zatanna ignored his comment. "We're not really taking a tour are we?"

"No," Superboy turned around. "We're hunting down that robot."

Kaldur nodded in approval. "Yes, we are."

"Oh wow, out loud a everything." The magician's daughter complimented.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked.

"Please, she'll do fine." Marcus smiled. "As long as you won't tell."

She turned to him. "I can't tell, not if you kidnapped me."

I smirked next to Arty. "Oh yeah, you'll do fine."

M'gann summoned the bioship and we all stepped inside. I sat next Robin, with Marcus and Zatanna on the other side.

To be honest, I really like the girl. So did Marcus, because he had a stupid grin on his face.

I looked at Bird Brain. "Come on thumb war."

"You're on!"

There was a small beeping noise, which ended our thumb war." M'gann the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnaping Zatana!" Woah, she sounded way to happy about that. "Uh to show her Happy Habor. Be back soon!"

Gosh, is she an awesome liar, or is that just a Martian thing?

"Rodger that, uh have fun." Canary said.

M'gann flew the bioship around, but I had no clue where the heck we were.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked. "Batman is world's greatest detective, and he searched for Torndao and Morrow in every logical location. If were gonna do better we need an illogical solution."

I smirked, knowing where he was going with this. "A really dumb idea."

We all looked at Wally.

"As a matter of fact," Ha I knew it!

**BELLE REVE  
OCTOBER 10 6:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. he's given us five minutes with you." Geez, never knew M'gann could be scary.

"Spill Ivo!" But we did know Superboy could be scary. "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" His voice is kinda annoying.

KF walked towards him. "Because, and heres a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android gang, who better to keep track of what he's up to? And where?"

"Ah," He put his hands together. "I see your point. So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you where to find Morrow?"

Aqualad walked next to M'gann. "He knows, do what you must."

Her eyes turned a bright blue, which made Ivo laugh. "Oh please, as if I never faced a telepath before."

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" Zatanna exclaimed next to Ivo. Wait, when did she get there?

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful." He said rather quickly. He covered his mouth. "Wait, what just happened?"

I smirked. "Thank you."

"Lock out all external communications. Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman too I imagine, will know of our visit to Professor Ivo. We haven't much time." Aqualad explained, after we set out in the bioship to Yellowstone.

Marcus shifted in his seat to turn to Zatanna. "Look, I'm trying to be as nonchalant as I can but-"

"Why?" She interrupted before smirking. "Be as chalant as you like."

Aw, Marcus got a girlfriend!

"I think we are all just trying to handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis questioned.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Oh yeah, she's a nice addition to the team. "Zatara could even do all that but I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come with within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's are ATA to Yellowstone?" I turned to Superboy who was very, very angry. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado in a trash compactor."

I sunk down in my seat. "That's a really big trash compactor." The truth: Superboy scares me when he's angry, because you could feel his anger which was creepy.

Robin turned to me and gave me a smile, which instantly made me feel better.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad said in a calming voice.

"Aren't you?!" Superboy turned to him.

Kaldur looked away from his glare. "I am not convinced. And even so that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon other's designed him to be."

Oh that brings back memories to Cadmus. But Cadmus helped us start this team, sort of.

Conner turned back in his seat and became a little more calm.

Leave it to our leader to calm Superboy down.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I gotta sleep early for this school thing that could get me into advanced classes, big woop. I tried to beg but my parents have an awesome 'Bat Glare' so next chance I get I will update!**

**Oh and by the way..I found the caffeine...hehehe.**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	22. Author's Note

**Okay guys I'm posting this note on all my stories: **

**I have started school, I got all Advanced Classes so I won't be able to be on here like I was in the summer. That goes for Bob too. So I'm super duper srry! But when it's a break, or the weekend, I will try to wake up super early (if I'm not tired from studying 24/7) I'll write for every story! So stay put! **

**Oh and totally on a un-related subject: Did u know that Booboo Stewart could sing? I know right?! It's crazy...**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	23. Reunited

**Hey ya guys! How's it going? Good? Good, but guess what? We hit over 7,500 views, 31 favorites 27 reviews, and 46 followers! Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now!**

**So here's your reward: A cup of Kool-Aid! And a chapter. **

**Oh and if you want like a visual of what I would think Naomi looks like go on my profile. I have a couple pics...**

**Disclaimer: Naomi is real dammit! She was there the whole time..but I don't own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 22: Reunited**

**Chapte Song: Far Away- Nickelback**

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I forgive you, For being away for far too long, So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go, Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go, Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go, Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go..._**  
_**  
**YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK  
OCTOBER 10 8:22 MDT**

"Stealth mode," Aqualad ordered. Yes sir!

I tapped the faint Wonder Woman symbol on my wrist and my clothes turned black and gray. Ah, stealth never gets tiring. I noticed KF, Arty, Aqualad, and Miss M switch to stealth too.

"So," Marcus started. "What do I get to do?"

"You can sit there, do your make-up, and look pretty." I snorted.

Marcus stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on, I know most of the movements! Oh and I'm good at using knives."

I turned to our leader. "Aqualad?"

Then I noticed Zatanna in her own outfit. "Well if I'm able to go, he can too."

Marcus smiled brightly, before turning to me. "Hey can I borrow a weapon?"

I sighed, and pulled out one of my small, but effective daggers from my boot and gave it to him.

Once we made it towards a sort of bareen field, Robin pulled up a hologram. "Ivo's right. There's something down there,"

We started to walk into the field but a huge blast of wind blowed us back, which resulted me into falling into Robin. Oh! He's my new cushion!

I looked up to see...Red Tornado! Bastard, android-thingy! Then he sent tornadoes, which we red hence the name Red Tornado in case you didn't know, around us. We're screwed.

"Why Tornado?! Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian yelled. Stupid wind, I can barely hear her.

"_Message __received_?" Wait what message? I'm still trying to get up off of Robin! Even though I don't mind being this close to my boyfriend, hehe...

Superboy nodded. "Who cares why?! Nail him!"

I looked down at my boyfriend, who kinda looked cute with the wind in his hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He helped me up. I turned to Artemis.

"Arty, now!" She nodded and we ran towards Tornado, along with Robin. I pulled out my crossbow, and aimed an explosive bullet/arrow at him. Artemis did the same thing. But when they got close to the android, he turned the attack around, and it came straight towards us.

He's using my own attack against me. But I noticed some writing behind him: Play Dead.

Gotcha!

"Look out!" I heard someone say. I felt a pair of arms around me, before I feel to the floor. Before I closed my eyes I noticed Marcus got the message too, and he was on the ground, not too far from Zatanna.

I heard another robotic voice that sounded a little similar to Tornadoes. Is our cover blown already?

I slowly got up, and still felt an arm around me. Bird Brain. Once I got up, a whole lot of rocks came towards us. M'gann, Aqualad, and Superboy blocked some of them, while I just put my hands up in my face.

A rock came towards me, Rob, Zatanna, and Marcus but we all moved out of the way.

"_Zatanna_?" I heard from Marcus.

"_I'm good_," Aw! They are so- wait no. I am not, repeat, not going into a girly girl phase. "_But Red Tornado's getting away_!"

"_Is he abandoning us_?" Artemis asked.

"_I don't believe that_!" M'gann said.

"You stand no chance against me humans." Yo! You got a thing against humans? What, is it because we can have emotions and stuff like that? Someone's jelly...

Miss Martian and Superboy were above us. "We're not human!" They flew towards the android.

"Apologizes," Then hand-shaped rocks came from the ground, coming towards M'gann and Conner. "I suppose the properly inclusive term is, meat bags."

Oh is it mine and Bird Brain's turn? I believe it is.

Robin and I ran forward, I fired my bullets/arrows, while Robin threw birdarang at him. The android caught the attack and it exploded in his face.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." Ohh! Yep, we're still screwed.

"Eoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna yelled out, causing a blindfold, that literally came out of nowhere, over his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves."

Wait where's Marcus?

"It's looks like you got some good one's." Marcus smirked, with confidence in his voice. Has even landed an attack yet? I have no idea.

Zatanna smirked back. Bow chicka bow wow...

Suddenly, laser beams shot out of the android's eyes causing a volcano behind him to explode. I'm gonna say his name is 'Red Volcano'.

"_He's staging a stage two eruption_," KF explained while dodging some of the lava. "_If it gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye._"

"_Hit him from all sides_!" Aqualad ordered.

"_Okay Marcus, your time to shine_." I said.

He chuckled. "_Ready when you are, Maka._"

Both of us went forward, and went to swipe at him. But he caught my foot and threw me back into Marcus. Luckily, I easily flipped down, and landed next to Artemis. Marcus, tried to do that, but he ended up _falling_ next to Arty.

After KF saved M'gann, and huge stream of water hit 'Red Volcano'.

Oh snap. "Nice hit!" Robin exclaimed.

"The hit was not mine," And then he looked behind us, "Look!"

I turned around and saw the same android that attacked us a month ago. He had waves behind him, when he floated in the air. He attacked Volcano with water, and it pushed him into the lava.

As a the steam cleared, I could see a piece of rock forming, but something blew it away. Tornado! And the red chick who is obsessed with fire!

They both began to attack, and I just watched in awe. When they went under the lava, Tornado went after them.

Superboy pulled him out, and it looked like his robotic legs were missing. I'm no mechanic but I think he needs some help. The volcano before us started to move, and grow bigger.

"Tornado listen, we're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption!" KF explained. "There's no turning back from that. We need to-"

Marucs interrupted him. "Vent pressure fast. But there's a problem, the ash cloud could cause a huge nuclear winter."

"Exactly! Tornado you need to divert it!" Kid agreed. "Triangulate a route of pressure locus,"

"Right," Robin pulled up a map of the volcano. "Here, here and here."

Artemis nodded and shot an explosive arrow that split into three explosives. When the volcano exploded, Tornado floated up and absorbed all of the ash that came from it. Then the lava became cool.

"Yes!" Kid and Marcus exclaimed, while exchanging hive fives.

But that didn't last long until I saw Tornado fall on the ground. We all rushed over and carried him towards his lab.

"There, that should do it!" Robin said. I pulled him over and wiped some of the sweat of his forehead, making both of us blush and smirk. "Thanks Nao."

I kissed his check. "No problemo."

"Yes," Yeah! I miss RT's voice! "I can speak again."

Our lead stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to, save the planet."

"That planet would've survived," Red Tornado said. "It was humanity that was saved. Though it was not me. My brother and sister were the true heroes today."

Aqualad has put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "My point is this, you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No," Red Tornado agreed with the Atlantean. "I left you to prevent a further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

KF held up on the android's pieces. "Cool souvenir!"

"Souvenir?" Marcus questioned.

I sighed. "Everytime we go on a mission he collects something from the mission that he thinks is cool."

Marcus nodded. "Ah, okay."

"Ready!" Robin held up the android's detached leg. "We can rebuild you, better than before!"

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Why not, RT?

"Why did you volunteer to become our den-mother in the first place?" Superboy asked.

"I was the better choice. I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live." Tornado explained.

"But you do have advanced A-I programming," KF explained while playing with one of the android's body parts. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve!"

"Hello Megan!" I love that line. "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs."

"Amen," I praised.

Marcus raised his hands up. "Hmm, preach it girl!"

"And you're sure not gonna learn any emotion from Batman," He lightly chuckled. "Trust me,"

Aqualad turned back to RT. "And the cave is not only a proving ground for us, but for you as well."

"I do not know of these statements are accurate. But perhaps, they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to..care about you all." Tornado agreed.

Aw heart whelming moment!

"See, practically a meat bag already." Superboy said, causing me to slightly smile.

We made it back to the bioship, and I was sitting next to Robin, with our fingers intertwined. Yep, were getting all lovey-dovey on the bioship. Jealous?

"So, good first mission?" Marcus asked, with his hands behind his head, acting cool.

"Yeah, pretty good. If my dad doesn't ground me for life..." Zatanna said.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 11 4:32 MDT**

I sat on the counter, with my elbow resting against Dick's shoulder. Marcus was flirting with Zatanna, Artemis was helping M'gann cook, Kaldur and Conner were talking, and Wally was eating. Of course.

"_If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart, Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?_" Wait, a minute.

Soul Eater theme. In Japanese.

I hopped of the counter quickly. "Marcus?"

"Maka, did you hear that too?"

"Uh, I think we all did." Arty agreed. "But what is it?"

"_I can promise you everything, because there is no tomorrow. More than yesterday, let's try to believe a little more in our extra bonds._"

Me and Marcus exchanged looks before running from the kitchen into the cave's training place, the team following close behind us.

There stood, the person that I've known since fifth grade. She was a blondie, like Arty and resembled Marcus.

Vanessa.

Otherwise known as Tsubaki.

The song stopped, and she stood there, wearing her normal attire which would be a skirt, flowery shirt, and sneakers. Her blonder hair was pulled into a braid.

"T-tsubaki?" Marcus questioned with tears brimming on the sides of his eyes.

She nodded slowly. "Hey Lord Death. Do I still get to be a one-star miester at the DWMA?"

"VANESSA!" We both screamed. I ran forward, with my red hair flowing behind me. Marcus and I both engulfed her into a hug, spinning her around.

Tears, were flowing down all of our faces.

I wiped them away with a sniffle. "The Soul Eater theme gave you away, Ness."

She smiled. "I know it was meant too." Then her expression turned more serious. "I'm so, so sorry for shooting you."

"Don't worry. I recovered." I smiled back.

Marcus kept a tight grip around his sister. "I missed you so much, Nessa."

"I missed you too big bro." They hugged again, bringing me with them.

And once again: The three amigos were reunited.

* * *

**How'd you like that huh? No way I could get rid of Vanessa! She's like one of my fav OC's!**

**Srry it's short, like I'm super sorry, but at least I updated right? Oh, oh! We're this close to Failsafe! What's gonna happen? So much suscipision!**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	24. Vivid Nightmares

**I'm srry I couldn't wait any longer to write this. It's just like my favorite episode so therefore it's my favorite chapter! Oh and you know Bob? Yeah I don't know how she did it, but she actually drew Naomi! Ikr! I dunno if she like traced it, and put it on the computer or somethin you might have to ask her. So here's the pic: fs71/PRE/i/2013/226/5/a/bob_s_picture_by_ **

**Chapter 23: Vivid Nightmares**

**Chapter Song: The Lightning Strike- Snow Patrol**

_What if this storm ends? And I don't see you, As you are now, Ever again, The perfect halo, Of gold hair and lightning, Sets you off against, The planet's last dance, Just for a minute, The silver forked sky, Lit you up like a star, That I will follow, Now it's found us, Like I have found you, I don't want to run, Just overwhelm me, What if this storm ends?, And leaves us nothing, Except a memory, A distant echo...  
_

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 16 4:01 EDT**

I stood next to Bird Brain and watched as the two Green Lanterns, Superman, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Batman, disappeared. Gone.

There was an incoming transmission, and Zatara appeared on a second screen. "Tornado, did you...?"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw." No emotion what so ever in RT's voice. "Celestial offences have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

Zatara nodded. "Affirmative. See you in the field."

Red Tornado turned to us. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you,"

Our leader, looked to the seven of us before looking back at Tornado. "We stand ready."

Marcus and Vanessa are probably at home trying to explain why Nessa was gone for a long time. I'm kinda glad because they get to spend time with their family. But my mom, she's out in the field helping the world.

And then there's my team family. We stand together, and that will never, _ever_ changes. After RT left us, Robin turned on the news. Hopefully something good is on there...

It went from Iris with Flash and Zatara gone, too Taipei with the Hawks, GA, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman.

Mom, I swear if you make it out of this, I will make you dinner for a whole month! But with my horrible cooking skills I'll just save up money and oder chinese for a month.

But she, and the other Leaguers were gone in less than a second. Diana...

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League,"

"RT!" Rob yelled, but Tornado was gone. That's it, the League, no more..They're gone.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Yep.

Superboy turned and looked at Aqualad. "So what are we waiting for, a them song?"

"That would be nice..." I trailed off.

"A strategy. Earth's weapons have been ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed." Aqualad said.

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin told us. He began typing fast on his glove, and a 3D globe appeared. "Here's where the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Superboy asked, pointing towards the red spot at the top, near the arctic.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin exclaimed.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy questioned.

"It's power force must have attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Bird Brain explained.

I know my fortress of solitude would be making a pillow fort in a library.

"Must be some fortress," Superboy muttered before walking off.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah!" KF agreed. "Break it down! Build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" I heard Artemis hit him. "Ow!"

Artemis glared at him. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

I bit my lip. "Awkward..."

Robin smirked. What is with that smirk? It's like his own accessory.

"Uh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly." Kid gave a small sheepish grin.

Only KF. Am I right?

**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

**OCTOBER 16 6:16 **

Arty and I slid down behind one of the rocks, weapons ready, and waited for the signal.

"_Communications disabled_." M'gann said. Yeah! "_Repulsion disabled_." Even better!

Oh the signal!

We both aimed at the center and fired a foam arrow. Yep, I'm using arrows now! They have so much more than the bullets. Like the foam one, flash arrow, hacking arrow, everything. SO now I'm gonna stick to arrows.

Then the laser at the top started to fire at our hiding spot, but it didn't find us.

"_And ET's are sealed inside_." Artemis announced.

Aqualad, and the rest of the team met up on the ship, and started to disable it.

"Identifying weapon structural stress points and linked to the ship," Robin said. He pointed to various spots on the ship. "Here, here and here."

Miss Martian quickly used her powers to cut them, and Superboy pulled that out, including some wires and some other things. I saw one of them glowing a little bit. Before I could warn Conner, Wolf jumped in the way and was gone.

"_Wolf_," Miss Martian said, with her mouth wide open.

Robin looked back his holo-computer. "_There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry_."

I wanted to run up and comfort him so badly. But it was me and Arty team up time.

"_Can't do anything for him now,_" Superboy said in his calmest voice, that I never knew he had. He jumped back onto the ship and grabbed the cannon. "_Let's go_."

"_I may need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_," Miss Martian explained after her and Conner detached the cannon and started to connected it to the bioship.

"_We may not have a few minutes._" That caught my attention.

I looked up to see a couple alien spacehsips flying towards us.

"_Miss Martian, open fire!_" Aqualad ordered.

"_Can't,_" M'gann said while the bioship was attaching itself to the cannon. "_Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon, and that's not fully integrated yet either_,"

I exchanged looks with Artemis. She nodded.

"_Gotcha covered!_" Arty yelled, before firing a couple arrows at the ships.

"_Get inside, we're almost there!_" I also yelled, and fired explosive arrows from my crossbow.

We dashed towards the bioship after we took down the two ships.

Oh yeah! Two points for Moony, who just took down an alien ship! Ah huh! Do my happy dance-

"_Artemis, Moony behind you!_" Before I even had time to react, it felt like everything went in slow motion. Blondie and I turned around, and I pushed her out of the way. And when the bright beam came coming towards me, I closed my eyes a prepared for pain.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V.**

"NAOMI!" I heard M'gann scream.

How do you breath again?

Inhale...

Exhale...

I need to blink right?

My knees weakened, and I fell. Naomi...She was just there...and she disappeared...in less than a second...

No, it can't be real..Noami can't be gone. I couldn't feel anything, literally nothing. My brain, felt numb and fuzzy.

"Get inside, all of you!" Aqualad ordered. I felt arms pull me away, but I couldn't focus on anything.

Except for one thing.

Naomi Riley Fray. My girlfriend, my best friend, my other half, the love of my life..Wait do I love her? No that's not a question. That is a statement!

I do love her.

"Naomi," I whispered. I found myself running to where she was, and started to search around. She's here, she's not dead. Naomi Fray is not gone. SHE'S NOT GONE!

"Robin!" KF exclaimed. But I didn't listen. I barely noticed Artemis who was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide.

I kept pushing snow around until I found something.

"Rob! Robin stop!" Aqualad shouted. I did. Artemis was at my side, and tears were streaming down her face. I found myself in the bioship, and I just stared out the window, watching clouds pass by.

M'gann and Artemis was quietly sobbing, Conner and Aqualad had a said look on his face, and KF was pretty angry too. Naomi was like a little sister to him.

"Why? Why..did she..do that?" Artemis whispered between small sobs. Kid wrapped his arms around her.

Tears started to brim in my eyes. I've lost my family, and there was a huge hole inside my chest. But when I joined the team, Naomi and a with a little bit of help from Wally but mostly Nao helped me fill that hole. And that hole, is now bigger than it was before.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad said, standing up from his seat. I looked over to my left to where Naomi would be sitting. It was empty. I felt the tears starting to come. "Now we have a job to do, defend the Earth! And make sure Naomi's sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" M'gann suggested.

"The Hall of Justice, the human race must know that there is still heros defending them. There is still hope."

I wonder what Naomi would be saying right now. I could feel a couple tears stream down my face.

After Superboy and Miss M disabled the alien ships we stepped out of the bioship and was greeted by General and their solders.

"General Wade Ealing, Air Force," The General saluted.

"Aqualad, Justice League," Kaldur introduced. "We'll help you salvage as many of the canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

I walked through the Hall of Justice, looking at the fallen debris.

"They're really gone..." I said, while looking down. My eyes scanned from the broken Batman statue to Wonder Woman's. When I saw her symbol it made me think of Naomi, instantly.

Miss Martian started to sob when she reached Manhunter's broken statue. Suddenly she flew up, and used her powers to lift up the stature, revealing Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She threw the piece of rock aside and started to fly over to her uncle, when Aqualad ran in her way.

"_M'gann, check his mind_, _make sure he is who he appears to be._" Aqualad ordered.

"_It's him, he's real, and he's alive_!" She exclaimed again.

"But we saw you get disintegrated." Like how Nao, got disintegrated... "You and Superman! And everyone!"

"Yes," M'gann helped Manhuter stood up. "I remember but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

That means Naomi could be alive! She is! I knew it! No way Naomi could die on me!

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Okay a little too much hope in my voice but hey I'm happy, my girlfriend may still be alive.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter told us, placing one of his hands on his head. "I feel certain that I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally!_" KF exclaimed.

"_Come on!_" Artemis agreed.

I turned towards my best friend, before following after him and Artemis.

I had a holo-graphic map of the cannon in front of the bioship.

"_You were right Wallman!_" Artemis smiled brightly. "_It's giving off zeta-beams._"

"_The same stuff that powers our zeta tubes._" Kid added.

"_It doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Naomi is alive!_" Artemis exclaimed, a little bit more happy than KF.

Okay, something doesn't seem right about this, because if it was a zeta-tube where's everyone else? Wouldn't they be in the same place Manhunter would be?

And there goes my last speck of hope. Naomi would've probably slapped me by now. I miss her, so much.

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us," M'gann said, looking up at her uncle.

I looked up as well and saw a whole army of alien space ships heading towards us.

"_We're on our way!_" Aqualad informed us.

"_Negative! We can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bioship, now._" I said just before the bioship got disintegrated.

"_We're falling back!_" Artemis yelled.

"We're trapped," The General said. Then a door opened revealing the Hall's small library that was destroyed and a zeta-tube.

"Maybe, not." We helped some of the solders in, while Aqualad stayed with the General and the Martians. "We can all zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time," Martian Manhunter walked over to the zeta-tube. "Over ride, Martian Manhunter, 07."

"Recognized, access granted," The computer said.

"Miss Martian, B05, Artemis B07, Robin B01, Kid Flash B03," The computer announced, before I stepped forward, and was transported to the cave.

I was waiting around fro Aqualad, but then I realized we lost him too.

"Our next mission is clear. We believe that the aliens are teleporting their victims," I explained.

"And we do!" Artemis said crossing her arms.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." I started to type on my glove and a holographic globe appearing before my team. "Their mother ship, on top of what use to be a small one. Ring any bells?"

"No," The Martian shoke his head. "I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." I said.

"No!" M'gann argued. "He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader." I responded back. "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside," Kid Flash said. "And we set him free along with Naomi, Aqualad and everyone!"

I nodded and hacked into the satellite systems, so we could a message out to the public.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope," Miss Martian said.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Conner added.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on," Kid Flash also added. "Bringing all their resources, their skill, their talent to bear, to defeat the enemy."

I stepped forward having motivational words in my head. "The people of Earth will survive this, and we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth, will never surrender!"

I held binoculars in my hand and I studied the mother ship.

M'gann walked next to me. "I know you miss her, Naomi."

I sighed, and ignored the comment before I could break out on a rampage. "Stay close to J'onn. He looks a little," I used my hand to emphasis 'he could use some help'. She nodded.

"First team deploy!" I ordered. Miss Martian and her uncle flew up towards the ship.

"_Ready and in position._" Miss M informed.

Superboy smiled for a moment before looking to me. I nodded and he jumped onto the ship, with the cannons.

"_Careful_," I warned. "_Don't disconnect the power source_."

"_Now or never,_" Superboy said.

KF picked up Artemis, dropped her off first, and then me. We made it into the ship and hide behind one of the walls.

I peaked to see if it was empty. "_Way's clear. Go!_"

I ran towards a pillar and hid behind it when I heard a small ship go by. Then one of the ships that was about to blast us it got pushed out of the way. I noticed it was Miss Martian and Manhuter, before running off to the core of the ship.

"_No, he's gone_," M'gann whispered before falling to her knees.

"_It's okay M'gann we'll find him along with Naomi!_" Artemis assured her friend.

"_No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose_." Martian Manhunter explained.

"_No!_" The archer argued. "_The zeta thing prove Nao is alive!_"

"_Artemis stop!_" I said turned towards her. _"I've been scanning for team and League signals especially Naomi. But our mission still holds purpose: To destroy this mothership._"

Wally looked at Artemis, who just shrugged him off. I ran towards the core of the ship.

"This is the power core, blow this and the whole ship blows," I said as I quickly jumped on a platform close to the core. I started to feel gravity pull me towards it, and I fell on the platform. Kid jumped, grabbed my hand, which sent us going towards the core.

On instinct, I grabbed my grappling hook, and shot it up towards a platform. A droid came at us but the two Martians easily took it down. M'gann unhooked my grappling hook, which sent me and Kid safely down to the core.

As I started to unwrap the two utility belts KF looked at me. "_You knew? You knew from the beginning why we were really here._"

"_Four minutes_," I said after I looked at a holo-graphic screen on my glove. "_Let's go,_"

We ran towards the exit, and then the door closed.

"_Perfect,_" Artemis muttered.

I heard a couple pairs of footsteps, before I realized droids were coming towards us. When they went to fire, we moved out of the way.

"_16 seconds in counting, Manhunter, taking Miss Martian and go_." I ordered.

"_No! We won't leave you!_" Miss M argued.

"_That's an order!_" I closed the argument. "_We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors._"

Artemis looked at Wally before pulling him into a tight embrace, which he greatly returned.

I looked at the clock on my glove. 10..9..8..

We all exchanged looks, before nodding.

I threw a birdarang at the droid, before running and then the timer went off.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 16 4:21**

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself in the cave.

I died. So did KF, Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, M'gann, and...Naomi.

"You're all alive!" M'gann's cheery voice exclaimed.

My head..hurts. I looked around, with my vision a little fuzzy, and I saw Naomi. When our gazes met each other we just stared. I'll admit it: I was staring at Naomi. They way her red hair was flowed out passed her shoulders, and it was slightly curly, or the way her eyes were searching into mine.

"Robin," She whimpered. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. She buried my face in my neck, placed her arms on my chest, slightly fisting the material of my shirt, and I felt her softly cry.

"Ssh..it's okay. You're alive, you're here." I soothed, plating small kisses on her head, and stroked her hair.

"What happened in there?" I heard Batman ask.

"The exercise...it all went wrong," Martian Manhunter said.

"What exercise?" I asked, keeping a tight grip around my girlfriend.

"Try to remember," Batman said. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter linked the eight of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in, what you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware, nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved. Even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed once Naomi died."

I tightened my grip around her, as if she was going to disappear any second.

"Though concisely, Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind would not make that distinction. She forgot it was only a exercise. And her subconscious took control, making you all forget too." Manhunter explained.

"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry." M'gann apologized, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This isn't her fault!" Conner defended. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Naomi who should have awaken by her death, she was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by you're collective emotion, there was..to much..noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The death's of Aqualad, and Superboy helped, but only when the mother ship exploded, and Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis we silenced id my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose: To shock M'gann out of the exercise, before your coma's became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

When Naomi pulled her face away from my neck, her eye were a little puffy and her face was wet. I placed my hands on either side of her face and kissed her, gently as possible. She placed one hand on my chest and the other in my hair. I pulled away and just rested my forehead against hers.

"Don't..don't ever leave me." I whispered.

Naomi slightly smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it,"

* * *

**AWWW! Who liked it? I know I did cuz I wrote it! Anyways review watevs..**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	25. Easing Pain

**Yerp. Updating again! I'm just waiting until around season 2 in this story cuz, have you seen Nightwing? Ermahgawd! I'ma have a heart attack..**

**Chapter**** 24: Easing Pain**

**Chapter Song: Dj Ease My Mind- Niki & The Dove**

_In a, in a deep sleep, awakened by the trackers, kept you hidden here with me, was not prepared for a dead end, take me, take me downtown, tonight, I want to forget, I want lights to blind me, I want beat, want to disappear. Oh oh dj, ease my mind, will you, play that song again, cause we were in love, before, before the rain began, and if I cry I cover my ears._

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 23 5:21 EDT**

I was sitting on the couch, next to Dick, with his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible. My arms were around his neck, and my head was rested on his shoulder.

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to speak of yesterday's events. I even blew off a skateboarding competition. Right now, I need my team and they kinda needed me.

"Conner?" Black Canary called out. Therapy time.

After a while, Dick started to play with my hair, and I played around with his fingers.

"Gah, you guys are so cute, it's contagious." Wally groaned.

I smiled. "You're just jealous, 'cause I get Bird Brain all to myself. That means no more guy time for you!"

I saw M'gann smile, as she was continuing to cook. It wasn't long before Canary came back.

"Artemis?" Arty got up from the edge of the couch and followed her. I noticed Conner nowhere to be found. She probably said something that made him pissed and he stormed off.

Eh, that's Conner for ya.

After Arty came back, Canary called for Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, and then me.

"Naomi?"

I sighed and pulled away from Dick, but he kept his hand in mine, not wanting to let go. I gave a reassuring smile, pecked his lips and followed BC.

I sat down in the green chair, that was slightly bigger than I thought it would be. The waterfall was sort a soothing. I should do my homework in here...

"Naomi, I bet you're probably hurting." Question time.

"Hurting? Try completely traumatized." I corrected.

Canary leaned forward. "But tell me, how did that exercise effect you more than the others?"

Dang, am I that easy to read?

"Well, for starters I died. Two I was supposed to wake up, but I slipped into a coma and three..." I trailed off.

"Finish the thought,"

I sighed and got comfortable in the chair. "When I was in the supposed coma, I was still there, but invisible or like I was watching from somewhere else. But..it was like I was M'gann because I could read their thoughts. Artemis, was wondering why I pushed her out the way, M'gann and Wally were thinking was I really gone, Conner was remembering Cadmus, Kaldur was thinking that I would be a better leader because of my sacrifice and Robin..." I trailed of again, putting my head down, looking at my black Converse.

"Naomi," I didn't look up. "Nothing leaves this room, I promise. Just tell me,"

My eyes started to water as I continued. "He wasn't believing that I was gone. He searched for me, before they left for the Hall. Robin was thinking about his past too." Tears were coming down my face, as I looked at Black Canary. "Is it possible to cause a person so much pain?"

She was speechless so I continued. "I felt so bad..I never knew I could cause that much for one person. It..it hurt..How do you live with that?"

"They care about you more than you think,"

"I know but.." I wiped some of the stray tears away. "Do you think they can forgive me?"

"Of course. Especially Artemis, she took your death pretty heard too. But I think Robin took your death the hardest."

I nodded. "I know, sometimes I wonder how you guys are gonna separate us."

She laughed. "You too are really adorable."

"Hey now, let's not start on you and Ollie." I smiled. BC passed me a couple tissues and I wiped my eyes again.

I threw them in the trash-can next to the door. "Do you think before you call Robin in I could-"

"Go ahead. I think you guys needed some time." I thanked her and left the waterfall room. Dick was waiting on the couch, and surprisingly everyone was gone.

"Hey," He greeted getting from his spot. "You okay?"

"Dick, I wanna..apologize."

"Why? You didn't do anything-"

"Yes, I did." I interrupted him. I took a deep breath before continuing. "During the exercise, I was supposedly in a coma, but the truth I was still there. It was like I was invisible or something. But during that, it felt like I was M'gann or J'onn, because I could hear your guys thoughts. There were screaming at me like a mega-phone." Another deep breath. "When I heard the team's thoughts, it was horrifying. Then yours...And they were more horrifying. So I'm sorry that I..I caused you so much pain."

Dick took of his sunglasses and his blue eyes searched into mine. "It's okay Nao,"

"No! It was my fault that I caused you and the team a whole lot of pain, and-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. My arms winded around his neck, while one of his were in my hair, and the other resting on my side.

Then I felt something something wet and smooth swipe across my bottom lip. Oh my lawdy...

Slowly, I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in, slightly poking my cheek before having a dominance battle with mine.

Like I said before, Oh. My. Lawdy.

Dick's hands trailed down to my waist, making small circle patterns that sent chills though me. I kept a tight grip around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. That's right Bird Brain, I'm stronger than you.

Suddenly I find myself being lifted up on the counter, and my legs went around his waist. We both went to pull away for air, but didn't waste any time bringing our lips back together. Now I was basically flushed against him, and my hands were running through his hair.

That make-out session lasted about fifteen, twenty minutes?

When I pulled away I rested my forehead against his, and trying to catch my breath.

He had the biggest smirk on his face. "That was one way to shut you up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah yeah. Go, I think I kept you away from Canary too long."

"Fine," He pecked my lips, but that instantly turned into a-little-more-force kiss. I had to push him off to stop. He frowned. "Fine, but you are so making it up to me later."

"Okay," I smirked back, before he left for the waterfall room. I walked into the cave's training area and say everyone was still there.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

They either smiled or waved, or in Conner's case- wait where is he? I looked around and saw that Sphere and Wolf were gone. I thought he would be back by now...

"Guys, I wanna say I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" Wally asked. I explained everything that happened in the exercise and it left them all speechless, like how BC was.

"So, that's why I'm sorry." My sentence was almost cut off short, by M'gann who was giving me a bone-crushing hug.

When she pulled away she smiled. "We forgive you Naomi."

"That was a very brave thing you did." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, if I didn't push Arty out of the way Wally would've killed me." After I said that the archer and the speedster's cheeks went slightly pink.

Ha. How does it feel to be tease now?

"Nao?" I looked over at my Blondie. "Thank you, for pushing me out the way."

"That's the kinda person I am." I hugged her, and she returned the hug.

All the guilt I felt was no gone.

Thank you Black Canary. Or was it that twenty minute make-out session? Eh, either one still worked.

* * *

**OMFG! We hit over 8,500! I'm totally screaming at the top of my lungs because I never knew so many people could like my story! But there is only like 10 or 11 more chapters until the end of season 1! Then it's onward to season 2 with freakin' hot/buff Nightwing!**

**Okay true honesty? Do you like Robin or Nightwing?**

**Me? I pick Nightwing. Hands down. But here's an pic of what I think Naomi would look like, just picture her with the abnormal eye color. XD: fs50/f/2009/272/e/f/brooklyn_again_by_ **

**Oh and srry it's kinda short but it's like 9 and I got school tomorrow..U guys know the drill with the friggin' Bat Glare!**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	26. Girl's Night Out

**Oh yeah updating like maniac! She's a maniac, maniac! Srry, I just went on a old song sphere so here's a Halloween chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Girl's Night Out**

**Chapter Song: Good Feeling- Flo Rida**

_The mountain top, walk on water, I got power, feel so royal, One second, I'ma strike oil, Diamond, platinum, no more for you, Got adrenaline, never giving in, Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in, Witness I got the heart of 20 men, No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den, That flow, that spark, that crown, You looking at the king of the jungle now, Stronger than ever can't hold me down, A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound, Straight game face, it's game day, See me running through the crowd full of melee, No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, Take a genius to understand me.  
_

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
**OCTOBER 31 7:34**

"Can we just go to the party now?" Vanessa groaned.

"No! You are not going until you learn how to wop. Got me?" Damn Marcus. Who knew he could be a dancing freak.

"Yeah I'm just gonna-" He caught me before I ran.

"Since you can do the wop, you have to do it with me."

My eyes widened. Oh hell naw! "Marcus, I will slap you up side your head."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Just do it,"

"You're asking for a death wish," I told him. He laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Before he put the song M'gann came in, with a confused look on her face. "What's a wop?"

"No, no, no-" I tried to warn her but Marcus had a smirk on his face.

"The wop, is a type of dance. I'm trying to teach my dear sister how to do it."

"The wop?" Wally laughed. "Really?"

I put a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "If I were you I would run."

"Recognized Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara A03," The computer announced. Thank gosh!

Zatanna was dressed as a witch, and Arty was a vampire or something like that. I was dressed as Chun Li, from street fighter. When I showed Dick, before I left, he almost didn't let me leave. In my words: 'I look smexy!' That's right! If Bird Brain can make up whelmed I can make up smexy.

Deal with it. I am smexy for your eyes!

Marcus was dressed as Hakeye from the Avengers. Vanessa was dressed as a greek goddess, with her hair all curled up. Me I just brushed my hair. Simple. I don't do all that make-up just for one night.

"Oh hey Zatanna," Artemis greeted.

Marcus walked towards her and smiled. "You look great."

She smiled back. "Thanks, so do you."

"Keep it PG!" I yelled, causing both of them to glare at me.

"Oh look zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious, heh. Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cause my dad didn't mention it." Zatanna asked.

"No, no, no! See I- I," He scratched the back of his neck. "Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Marvel flew over to the zeta-tube.

"Recognized Captain Marvel 15," The computer announced.

Marvel turned around before he left. "And I'm not sharing my candy."

"Well then.." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I know, that wasn't creepy at all." Vanessa agreed.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Marcus started to use his hands to speak, like he was Mariah Carey in the booth. "You are doing the wop and that's final!"

She pretended to salute him. "Yes sir!"

Marcus turned to me. "You coming Chun Li?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out with my blondie." I smirked.

"Okay." He started to play wop before they made it towards the zeta-tubes. "Don't make me play the wobble!"

"No!" We all shouted, making him through his head back in laughter.

"Recognized Marucs Darison, Vanessa Dariosn," The computer announced, again. Poor computer, it's getting a run for it's money.

"So," Zatanna started. "How long have Conner and Megan been a couple?"

Arty laughed. "Couple? No, they're not a-" Our gazes all looked at M'gann and Conner who were laughing and giggling.

"Will you please stop fidgeting?" The Martian asked, still giggling.

Conner smirked at her. "You are so making this up to me later."

How many times do I have to say keep it PG! There are children here! Wally mostly...

Artemis glared at the two before walking off, with a pissed look on her face.

Me and Zatanna followed after her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, it just seemed so obvious. I didn't realize-" She stopped when we realized Artemis wasn't going to stop walking.

"Arty, what about the dance?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood," She crossed her arms, turning away from us. "'Course sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well, there is another option. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" There was a little swirl around me before I was in my uniform, Katana strapped around my back, and my crossbow in my boot.

"Girls night out?" Zatanna asked.

I smirked. "Oh yeah."

**MANHATTAN  
OCTOBER 31 7:59**

I love riding on a motorcycle. I mean it feels like you're free! Like when you're riding a skateboard.

We drove towards a museum with a couple cop cars and I think a few ambulances.

"Whatever happened here is over, I want some action." She demanded.

"But maybe you need to talk, about Conner and Megan er- whatever." But Artemis just drove off.

I sighed and followed after her. Artemis noticed a guy holding a gun to a couple, backing into a ATM machine.

"Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" The gun started to glow red and orange, causing the man to drop it. Me and Arty basically stapled the guy to a wall. Ha!

One down. I dunno how many left...

Then Artemis took down two robbers in less than ten seconds. That's a new record! She must be really pist then.

After that we stopped under the bridge were a lady who was just casually jogging got ganged up.

"Etativel reh!" Zatanna yelled, and the jogger lifted up, going away from the men. I wanted to punch some faces, but Artemis already took them out.

"There were easier ways to take them." Zatanna said, as we walked back to the bikes.

"They had it coming! No harm done." Right after she said that the bikes exploded, causing us to fall back. No! My bike! I liked that bike too.

"No indeed," A guy with long dark hair, four red scratch marks across his eyes, and a huge sword came towards us. "Harm is not done. Much harm left to do. The it's cannot escape Harm."

I pulled out my crossbow, while Artemis pulled out her bow. "Escaping isn't on the menu."

We both shot, but easily broke them apart. My arrows! I just got those too!

"Arrows do not impress." Why is he talking in third person?

"Fine, taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" She said, but he didn't even drop the sword.

"Neither does it's magic, both must do better, or suffer harm."

Okay if arrows won't work, how about sword on sword.

"We get it," I pulled out my Katana. "You're name is Harm."

I went to strike at him, but he easily deflected it, and pushed me back with a lot of force.

"Their ridiculous garb, and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Zatara and Wonder Woman. Harm will study these three to their methods, for killing their mentors."

Hold up.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled out.

"You did not just threaten my dad, etativel drows ot em!" The sword started to move around a little bit but it still wouldn't budge. What did this guy use superglue? Cheater.

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well," Oh shit...

Harm threw the sword at Zatanna, and she just move her head. The sword is not stuck in the wall.

"Big mistake Harmster," Artemis said as she shot an explosive arrow at him. Harm jumped up, and he turned the direction of the arrows around, meaning they were coming towards us. The arrows exploded right in front of us, and of course we fell. Yesh, we don't have that good balance.

"On second thought running," Zatanna said.

"Yeah, to regroup!" Did any of you guys see the little girl, who looked like the chick from Avatar the Last Airbender?

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" I heard Zatanna shout, as me and Arty ran into the alleyway.

"Nice," Artemis complimented.

"Thanks, something I've been working on since Red Vol-"

"Wait," SEE! There's the little girl! I knew I wasn't crazy! "Who's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you care right now?"

"No," She simply said, leading the way. And the little girl is gone. "Dead end,"

I looked around to see if the girl was hiding. "Where'd she go?"

There was a little clanking noise before a ladder appeared in front of us, with the little girl at the top of the building.

Zatanna looked at us. "I like her already."

Yeah, she provided us with a ladder. Even my mom doesn't do that when I have to get something at the top shelf. Meanie...

Once we jumped up there we ran towards the girl.

"Thanks for the assistance, but who are you?" The magician asked.

"Secret," She only said.

"That won't cut it, we need answers." Artemis told her. "Do you know Harm, and does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret!" She said again. Then she pointed behind us, and here comes Harm.

"At least they make the hunt interesting," He said. You don't deserve that sword mister! Nu uh! Nope!

He started to wave his sword around. Hey I can do that too! Except I'm more awesomer! That's right too new words in one day. Beat that Bird Brain.

"He's fast I'll give him that," True. Arty shot at the water tank behind us, and out spilled gallons and gallons of water.

Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" Zatanna shouted, as the water went around Harm and then froze. But then the sword started to glow and he blasted through the ice.

"Where'd little miss secret go?" Artemis asked, as we ran.

Then I saw a little figure in front of us. "There!"

"'Kay these boots adorable, but for a chase sequence, lacitcarp raewtoof won!" The little heel on her shoes disappeared, just as we jumped onto the building, with Harm not far behind us.

As we skidded across the water, Harm threw a dagger at us. You don't deserve daggers either! It came towards us and before I was about to block it, Artemis used her bow and the strong cut.

"Hold him off while I resting," Artemis told us.

"Gotcha covered Arty," Zatanna and I both lunged at him, but he just pushed us back, and Arty stepped in. Hey cool! She has a crossbow! Awesomeness!

She had the crossbow in his face, and Harm had the sword to her neck. "You wanna plat without the toys?"

That's what she said.

"It tries to beat Harm, leave Harm weak." He put the sword in the ground. "But Harm has no weakness." He stood in a fighting position.

Artemis smirked, before putting her crossbow away. Then they started to fight. As they did that, me and Zatanna went over to the sword.

I tried to pull it out. "Gah! It's like freakin' sword in the stone!"

Then when we both tried it, an orange light electrocuted us, making us both cry out in pain and fall backwards.

"Moony! Zatanna!" Artemis yelled out.

"And it cares about others another weakness," I heard Harm say. "The sword rejected its impure hearts. Its has not made the sacrifices Harm has made to become pure."

Then Zatanna looked over. "Look! It's secret! She hasn't let us wrong so far."

I turned my head and saw secret girl, before Artemis threw a knock-out gas arrow. Hopefully that should buy us some time...

Just as we jumped down from the building the little girl was gone, again.

"She's gone again! Now what?" Zatanna asked.

"We're kinda blocked." I pointed out. Artemis pulled out her crossbow. "We can zip line to that magic store."

But before we could go, Harm tried to blast us with the energy from his sword. We jumped out of the way, just before it could happen.

"This can be no coincidence, they alight on Harm's very roof!" Oh this is your place? Hmm kinda nice, but I'm gonna trash it, and then take all your weapons. "How do they know? Tell Harm, now!"

"Wait, this is your place?" Yeah Arty, he just said that a couple seconds ago...

"No more games!" He yelled before electrocuting us with his sword. Dang that hurts!

Before I passed out I saw secret girl next to Harm. Oh did he promise you candy? Huh? He's not gonna give you the candy! He's a big fat lair, I promise!

Oh I like that movie!

When I woke up I found myself strapped into a chair. At least he's classy with tying me up. Alrighty Naomi, use your instincts!

I looked around the room and saw a lot of weird random statues. Creepy much?

I felt around my hands, to make sure I still had my spare dagger. Yep. It's there. I slowly tugged it out with my other hand and started to cut.

Like a bawss!

The ropes came off and I put my dagger back in it's place.

Another new record!

The last time that happened, it was a training exercise to see how long I would panic, and how long I would spend uniting my self. Since I was still all new to the hero gig, I spent about two in a half hours panicking and then a hour cutting the ropes.

"Zatanna?" I whispered. "Artemis?"

I heard a couple footsteps, before I hid. I didn't know if it was Zatanna, Arty, or secret girl.

Turns out, it was secret girl.

"What are you? Some type of traitor?" I asked her.

"Secret," Yeah yeah. I looked around the room I was in and found a photo. It was a old photo, in a frame with a blonde girl, and a guy a little bit older than her. He was hugging her, and she had a teddy bear in her hand.

Hey, secret girl looked just like blonde girl.

Hey! Wait a minute...

"Moonlight?" I heard someone whisper, I knew it was Zatanna.

"Sshh, I'm thinking."

"Well stop thinking, we gotta go!"

I nodded. "Gotcha!"

We started to run out of the room, and Artemis joined us. As we reach the cellar, secret girl was waiting pointed in the direction to escape.

"Wait!" Artemis grabbed my arm. "Naomi, she's his partner!"

"Then why did she help me and Zatanna?" I asked.

"Don't know, 'secret'," She said, mocking the girl's voice. Then I saw an orange glow behind us. Harm.

"Look out!" Zatanna warned before we hit the floor, rolling out of the way. We ran into what looked like a kitchen.

"Wait!" I stopped them, pointing a the oven. "It could distract him."

"Good thinking," Arty agreed. I found some lighter fluid, luckily there was still some in there, and poured it in the oven. Right before we left, and Harm caught up with us, I fired an explosive arrow, which he caught.

Bad choice buddy.

We escaped through the cellar and found ourselves in front of a..grave? I cautiously walked towards it, and kneeled down.

"'_Greta Hayes, Beloved Sister,_" I read aloud. Just after I said that a white light emerged from the grave, and it was secret girl.

Oh! See if Zatanna would've let me think longer I would've found that out.

"This, is your grave. This is your secret. This is you," The girl looked down, with a sad look on her face.

"A ghost?" No it's a banana! "An actual ghost,"

So that means...Ha! Ghost Adventures is real! Yeah do my happy dance! Dick owes me five bucks.

This is my time to shine, and learn what GAC taught me.

"How did you die?" I questioned. There was a glowing blue light in her hand, before a dagger appeared.

"Harms dagger!" Artemis realized, before, as if on cue, Harm was back. We aimed our weapons, or in Zatanna's case her hand prepared for battle.

"They defile Harm's holy place!" This place is holy?

"We defiled it? You did this! To your own sister!" Preach it! Then he smirked. "You're proud of it? And you have the gal to write beloved!"

"Not gal," He corrected. "Truth, she was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go, Harm's heart had to be prue. Greta had to be cut out and excised like an infection."

"You sick, twisted, bastard." I muttered. Oh yeah Naomi can use some foul language up in here!

A light glowed behind us, Greta.

At first he thought it was real but he shrugged it off. "Ah it cast's another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows, it can't cast a spell without speaking." Get it Zatanna.

Harm gasped, finally knowing it was real, as his sister's ghost walked towards him.

"You asked us how we got here. Face it Harm, your secret's out." Artemis told him.

"No!" He pulled out his sword. "Harm's heart is pure! Harm's not sorry! I'm not!" But the blade passed right through her. Greta reached towards his heart and pulled out something glowing orange. I'm guessing that's the evil power.

Harm went to attack her, but the swipes went through her. Then the sword started to sink, and the hand at the top tried to take his. But the sword went back in the case.

"I don't need the sword!" Hey look he talks in first person again!

He lunged forward with the dagger, but Arty kicked it out of his hand and it skidded across the ground.

"So unfocused? Can't fight us with fighting itself." They started to fight again, and on the last kick, he fell to the ground.

Zatanna walked towards him. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib,"

Greta started to walk towards her grave.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial." Zatanna promised. "We won't forget you, Greta."

"Secret," She said before glowing bright and disappearing under the ground.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister...I mean if my-" She cut herself off before she could say anymore. Oh she was talking about Cheshire? Yeah, I knew about that...

"Your what?" Zatanna questioned. "Artemis talk to me, secrets don't stay buried, obviously, it's better to bring them into the light."

"I don't have an secrets," Good cover-up. Then we heard the police sirens. "Cops are coming."

I smirked. "We did blow up a kitchen."

Artemis walked over a little bit. "Naomi, Zatanna look!"

I came over the other side and saw a shop that said 'Secret'. I mean there were a couple more words before that but the light was out so I couldn't read them.

"That must have been the last thing Greta ever saw..."

**FRAY HOUSE  
OCTOBER 31 9:49 EDT**

After I changed into my pj's I laid down on my bed, a replayed today's events. The one thing that kept popping up in my mind was that ghost were real. I'm a big supernatural person so that's like a big score for me.

"Nao?" I heard softly. I covered my face with my pillow. I knew who it was instantly.

Dick chuckled. "That tired?"

"Maybe," I said from under the pillow. He pulled it off and smirked. "Are you super duper tired?"

I glared at him. "Yes I am! Now come here, I need my pillow."

Dick kept the smirk on his face and he laid down next to me, after taking off his jacket and shoes. I wrapped my arms around his chest and snuggled up to him.

"No half an hour make-out session?"

I hit his chest playfully. "You have wait until tomorrow."

He groaned. "Fine,"

Just to tease him, I pressed my lips to his neck, moving from his neck, to his check, then I pulled away.

"I hate you,"

"You love me," That made my heart flutter.

But I was already asleep. Dick is a comfy pillow.

* * *

**Okay be honest, and truthfully true: Do you like Naomi's thoughts and comments? I mean it's probably what I would say, but I just wanna see if you guys are like 'Ha!' or 'Eh,' so just tell me.**

**M'kay. Bye!**


End file.
